


Hang the hero

by Tanukayi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi





	1. Chapter 1

如果可以，加布里尔·莱耶斯绝对会用他的爱枪对准守望先锋伟大的指挥官杰克·莫里森光洁的脑门，然后一枪将他射得脑浆四溅，接着将那具破烂的尸体挂起来，对了，就挂在他那个举着手像向着美好未来敬了个完美军礼的雕像上。然而，“如果”只能是“如果”，现实是他不能动莫里森分毫，连赏他一个拳头都不行，不是因为他不敢这样做，而是因为他根本见不着那该死的指挥官。  
是的，他被禁止进入守望先锋的总部了。  
“他们”发现了自己蠢蠢欲动的心了吧，估计。莱耶斯只能这样猜测。  
事实上，莱耶斯根本不在意自己的想法是不是被别人洞察了，正如“他们”不会在意暗影守望到底干了些什么，至少在明面上的确如此。  
暗影守望只需要完美地解决任务，不管用什么方法。  
新来的麦克雷挺喜欢暗影守望的行事作风的，够自由，也够潇洒。  
莱耶斯对麦克雷的态度嗤之以鼻，在他看来，麦克雷毕竟只是个年轻人，胸怀着不切实际的英雄梦，而且短时间内都不会有梦醒的那一刻。而他不一样，他经历了很多，远比那个杰克·莫里森多，然而命运最后并没有选择他，反而重重的当头打了他一棒，让他过早地从美梦中醒过来。  
想到这个，他又想和他亲爱的指挥官见面了，当然他还希望自己的枪口能和对方来一次亲密接触，就像那些热恋的情侣，交换着彼此最重要的东西，例如子弹和脑浆，哦对了，还有热辣的血。  
很不巧，莱耶斯的舌头也在同时被热辣的干姜水烫到了。  
“麦克雷。”  
“加热的干姜水，我以为你喜欢。”麦克雷翘着腿，咬上他的宝贝雪茄，气定神闲地坐在他对面。  
他不喜欢和莱耶斯一起共进午餐，正午十二点这么美妙的时刻不应该是自己的上司度过的，不过现在他们作为暗影守望的成员被迫一起来到多拉多执行任务，可供他选择的午餐伙伴只有这个永远一脸所有人都欠他五百万表情的上司。谁让麦克雷是个怕寂寞的人，他不要一个人吃墨西哥辣椒。  
“死吧。”  
莱耶斯将枪口抵上了麦克雷的鼻尖。他从来都是个说一不二的人。  
所以麦克雷在他开枪之前迅速地离开了莱耶斯视线范围内。  
暗影守望不适合需要多人协作的任务，可是不由得他选。这次暗杀名单上的人太多了，保险起见，还是需要多一个人和他同来的。麦克雷说自己一轮六颗子弹能杀六个人，效率非常高，于是莱耶斯就选择了这个西部牛仔，现在他终于发现这又是一件难得的他人生中做过的错事了。  
刚赶走了麦克雷，他的手机就叮叮当当地叫个不停。  
莱耶斯很想装作看不见显示屏上亮起的那串名字。  
杰克·莫里森。现在的莱耶斯恨不得将枪塞进他的嘴巴里，把他要说的话全部都堵回去。  
“加布里尔。”莫里森在电话的另一头说。他或者就在他的指挥官办公室里，声音听上去非常疲惫。  
“杰克。”  
莱耶斯翻了一个白眼。  
没错，他们的开场白就是这么无聊。十几年来都这样，真是旧习难改。  
“你在执行任务吗？”  
“你觉得我在开枪的时候还有空出来的手接电话吗？”  
言下之意是少说废话。这也是莱耶斯讨厌莫里森的其中一点。  
上帝，莱耶斯当然知道莫里森说废话是想打开话题，毕竟他们之间已经没什么好说的了，除了吵架。而这一次，莫里森显然不想和莱耶斯吵起来。  
“加布里尔，我有话想和你说。”  
“你抽出你的宝贵时间打这一通电话难道为了说废话吗，指挥官？”莱耶斯是故意的，他要挑衅莫里森，好让他怒不可遏，然后先挂了电话。这样莱耶斯会觉得自己扳回一城。  
“我需要和你面对面说。”  
莫里森在电话的另一头叹了一口气。莱耶斯捕捉到了这个小细节。  
“你要说什么？”  
“我必须要见到你才能说。”  
好吧，他的指挥官又犯老毛病了，固执起来就像头牛。  
“你是想约我见面？”地点千万不要是守望先锋总部，莱耶斯在心中说道，这样不方便枪杀完你之后逃跑。  
“嗯，地点你来选。”莫里森说。  
哦，那实在太好了。  
“时间呢？”  
“就定在……定在我回来之后吧。”  
“回来之后？”  
“我受邀参加联合国的会议，在多拉多。”  
莱耶斯猛地站起来，差点打翻了那杯热干姜水，“你要去多拉多？”  
“不，我现在就在多拉多。”  
啧，真是天赐良机。  
莱耶斯真的激动到打翻了那杯恶作剧干姜水。  
麦克雷不知道什么时候拿着一份墨西哥卷饼回来了。

莱耶斯不是教徒，也不相信命运，但是有时候他也会觉得，冥冥中有些东西真的是注定的。比如说，他现在运气的确来临了。  
他不用花心思争取回到守望先锋总部的机会，直接可以在多拉多见到他朝思暮想的杰克·莫里森，然后还可以找个完美的时机送他几颗子弹。可惜不能把他的尸体就近挂到他的雕像上了，唔，这是一个遗憾。  
“你说指挥官来了多拉多？”  
麦克雷嘴巴里还塞着他的卷饼，说话含糊不清。  
莱耶斯抱着臂，冷着一张脸，看起来凶神恶煞的，脑袋里不知道在想些什么。  
“你为什么不索性告诉指挥官你也在多拉多？”  
麦克雷又问了一个多余的问题。  
如果麦克雷能够闭嘴，莱耶斯会非常高兴的，至少能高兴一分钟。  
“想想我们这次的任务，臭小子。”  
“哦，这次啊，”麦克雷摸了摸自己油油的嘴唇，“暗杀墨西哥总统威廉·波特？”  
年轻的麦克雷终于恍然大悟过来了。  
“对哦，我们不能暴露行踪。”  
身为守望先锋指挥官的莫里森肯定不知道暗影守望还干这种勾当。天，莫里森那个童子军甚至还天真地以为暗影守望只是专门负责潜入行动的情报组织，“他们”用三言两语就骗过了那个傻小子，好让他沉醉在自己当正义使者的美梦里。选莫里森做守望先锋的形象代言人真的没有选错，这样一个天真烂漫的人的确适合当一个花瓶。不过莱耶斯不想往莫里森这个花瓶上插花，他比较想插一把枪进去，如果可以，插两把也没问题。  
麦克雷小心翼翼地观察着他沉默不语的上司。  
很不幸，他不能从莱耶斯的表情里读出什么信息。  
莱耶斯沉着一张脸，说：“我让你买今天的报纸，买了吗？”  
“啊，那个啊，我没买。”  
在莱耶斯的枪举起之前，麦克雷连忙补充道：“酒店会有人送当天的报纸来的，你听，叮咚——”  
事情真的就是这么巧。送报纸的酒店服务生真的就来了。  
莱耶斯不用摊开那还热乎着的报纸，就能看见莫里森的脸。  
守望先锋的指挥官要来多拉多似乎是个大新闻，莫里森那被现实搓揉得毫无生气的表情就这样印在了报纸的头版头条。  
莱耶斯讨厌这副样子的莫里森，这样的莫里森还不如那个敬着军礼的雕像。  
“我来看看，‘今天中午就会抵达多拉多’，指挥官的动作真快啊。”  
他们今早才刚到多拉多呢，当中没差几个小时。  
这时候，莱耶斯终于察觉了一丝端倪。  
莫里森这次是临危受命来到多拉多的，联合国要举行什么会议竟然这么突然？  
报纸上也没有明说这是什么会议。  
以及，还有一个问题摆在他们面前，墨西哥总统威廉·波特也会参加。  
这时候如果威廉·波特突然死了，肯定要牵连身为守望先锋指挥官的莫里森的。莱耶斯已经想到了愚昧无知的大众会怎么谴责莫里森竟然让恐怖分子在他眼皮底下暗杀了重要的大人物，然后守望先锋的罪名又会多加了一条。  
这是莱耶斯乐于看见的局面。他总算懂了为什么“他们”让自己这时候来暗杀总统了。  
莱耶斯突然笑了一下，吓到了麦克雷。

电视正在直播发布会。  
莱耶斯从电视机的屏幕里看见了莫里森。  
自己到底是多久没有见过莫里森了？一个月？两个月？不，认真一算，应该有半年了。  
半年前，他们打了一架，在守望先锋的总部。  
如果不是安娜在阻挠，莱耶斯有信心自己在那次就会杀掉了莫里森。  
那时候他一只手都已经掐在了莫里森的脖子上了，能够清楚感受到他颈动脉在跳动，扑通扑通的，而另一只手拿住了他心爱的霰弹枪，顶住了他的太阳穴。  
自从那次之后，他就被禁止进入守望先锋的总部了。  
对于莫里森来说，大概只是以为莱耶斯有数不尽的任务需要做，所以没有时间回来总部吧。莫里森是个很好懂的人，他的一切秘密都藏不住，光是看他的表情就知道他在想什么，莱耶斯曾经建议过他最好还是找个面具遮住自己的脸，不过被莫里森当做是玩笑抛诸脑后了。当然，这件事发生在莱耶斯还没恨莫里森到想要杀死他的时候。  
现在，莫里森面对着镜头，仍然学不会藏起自己的感情。  
“莫里森指挥官，请问你对这次会议有什么期待？”  
电视里的记者在向莫里森发问。  
“我还不清楚会议的内容，但是我想……”  
莫里森的声音经过电器的传播稍微有些变调，不过不影响莱耶斯的心情。  
他一想到莫里森接下来要面对的烂摊子，心情就非常愉快了。  
麦克雷买了非常多薯片回来，什么口味都有，吃得嘎啦嘎啦的。不过因为此时此刻莱耶斯的心情很好，所以并没有管他。  
电视的画面一切，莱耶斯就看不见莫里森的脸了。  
“麦克雷。”  
“啊？”麦克雷停下来塞薯片进嘴巴里的手，“你也要吃吗？墨西哥辣椒味怎样？”  
“你再发出一丁点噪音我就一枪了结了你。”  
莱耶斯的心情又变差了。  
麦克雷将原因归结于莱耶斯不喜欢墨西哥辣椒。

守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森下榻的酒店叫好莱坞酒店。  
莱耶斯他们也不巧住在这家酒店里。原本他们是为了方便接触到总统威廉·波特的，好吧，威廉·波特的确会来这家酒店，但是他们不知道威廉·波特是为了见莫里森才会来的。  
“他们住在顶楼的总统套房里，外面还有一大堆保安，碰不上的。”  
麦克雷舔着手指说。薯片真的太油了，可是他又不想洗手。  
莱耶斯若有所思，隔了半响，麦克雷都以为他要睡着了的时候，他突然冒出来了一句话：“威廉·波特为什么要去见杰克·莫里森？”  
真是个奇怪的问题。  
“尽地主之谊吧，毕竟杰克是守望先锋的指挥官。”  
“为什么要晚上去？”  
麦克雷抬头看了看钟，时针已经踏到了“9”了。好孩子这时候一般都听着童话故事好好入睡了。  
“可能有事又因为白天忙没来得及说吧。”  
“有什么事不能明天再说？”  
麦克雷第一次发现自己的顶头上司也有这么烦人的一刻，比酒吧那些推销啤酒的小姑娘还要烦。  
“那当然是急事咯。”  
“有什么事必须在晚上做？”  
做爱啊。麦克雷差点脱口而出，还好在他祸从口出之前及时刹住了。  
“大概是什么关乎到世界和平的事吧。”  
莱耶斯明显不满意这个答案，并且擅自给出了一个令到自己满意的答案：“威廉·波特想要和杰克来一场交易。”  
麦克雷不着边际的脑袋第一反应是性交易。  
然后他花了两秒钟把这个念头甩出脑袋。  
睡守望先锋的指挥官可是个白金级难度的成就，他不信那个整天坐办公室的总统能做到。  
清醒过来的麦克雷问：“什么交易？”  
“我不知道。”  
哦上帝，这对话到底有什么意义啊。麦克雷在心中哀嚎。  
“可是，老大，你想想，全世界都知道杰克·莫里森今晚住在多拉多好莱坞酒店唯一的总统套房里，还知道墨西哥总统今晚会去会见他，他们到底还有哪里可以藏秘密的地方？”麦克雷一边说，一边心里庆幸还好自己不是名人，一举一动都被人看着的感觉真不好受。  
因为莫里森承受着这样的压力，麦克雷曾经怀疑过莫里森有失眠的毛病，毕竟他每次看见那指挥官都是一副精力耗尽的样子，他甚至还怀疑过莫里森到底还有没有能力上战场。  
“到底有没有秘密，去看一下不就知道了。”  
莱耶斯突然甩出了一个直球。  
麦克雷并不想称赞这是一个好球。  
不过暗影守望的准则不允许他抛下他的上司。不，准确点说，是莱耶斯不会允许自己放着麦克雷这么好用的一件工具不用。  
莱耶斯想出来的方法非常老套。让麦克雷扮酒店服务生，混进他们的房间里，然后把窃听器留在里面，这样就可以监听他们说话了。  
不得不说，麦克雷搭讪的技巧非常高超，花了不到一分钟就哄住了一个女性服务生，对方被说得脸红耳赤，很快麦克雷就成功让她主动放弃给总统套房送晚餐的机会了。莱耶斯第一次感觉到麦克雷也是有那么一点用处的。  
接下来他就等在房间里听传回来的信号就行了。  
过了十五分钟，麦克雷回来了。  
“嘿，老大，我跟你说，总统套房还有开放式的按摩浴池，可以看外面的夜景，哇哦，太酷了，什么时候我们也公款开个总统套房舒服舒服吧。”  
莱耶斯忍住了给麦克雷一枪的冲动，完全是看在他刚立功的份上。  
“正事都做好了吗？”  
“做好了，窃听器黏在餐车底下。”  
一会儿他们吃完晚饭，这辆餐车就会被推走。所以说，他们只能听听莫里森他们在吃饭的时候说了什么。  
莱耶斯很想骂麦克雷一顿。  
麦克雷知道莱耶斯想什么，不过他认为自己没做错。  
总统只是来跟莫里森吃一顿饭，吃完饭就会走了。他刚从那个漂亮的酒店侍应那儿听来的，总统不是来睡莫里森的，自然不会跟他过夜。  
信号逐渐清晰了起来。莱耶斯听到有人说话了，是莫里森。  
“对不起，你的要求恕我不能答应。”  
“别这么死板，指挥官。”  
“我……”  
莱耶斯猜莫里森这时候偷偷攥紧了拳头。他焦躁的时候会做出这样的小动作，莱耶斯在无数次新闻发布会上见过莫里森藏在讲台下的手这样做了，事后去握一下他的手，还会摸到一手的冷汗。  
“指挥官。”  
总统威廉·波特催促了莫里森。  
莱耶斯讨厌这种气氛。他一直以为，能让莫里森难堪的人只有自己。不过他也是时候清醒过来了，莫里森从来就没有外在看起来这么坚强，他十几年前就应该知道。莫里森成为守望先锋的指挥官是个错误，是个无论如何都无法令莱耶斯接受的错误。  
“即使暗影守望的秘密被公之于众，你也没关系吗？”  
总统冷静的声线简直刺痛了莱耶斯的耳朵。  
等等，他妈的。  
这个总统竟然知道暗影守望。  
还有个更加操他妈的是莫里森竟然其实一直知道暗影守望的秘密。


	2. Sleeping beauty/沉睡之人

麦克雷也感觉到从莱耶斯体内蔓延出来的愤怒。  
他们值得敬爱的指挥官耍了整个暗影守望一趟。没有比这个更能让莱耶斯火冒三丈的事了。不过话说回来，麦克雷也不禁暗暗佩服起莫里森来。莫里森这个人明明看上去这么简单，说得不好听，就是一个好看的洋娃娃，没什么复杂的心思，随便人摆布，正因为他更好控制才会被选上当守望先锋的指挥官的，没想到这样的一个人，其实有着其他人看不透的一面。  
此时身处总统套房内的莫里森并不好受。  
威廉·波特在要挟他。这个墨西哥总统想要动用守望先锋的力量，甚至最好能将整个守望先锋据为己有。但是守望先锋是一个无国界的维和组织，不应该被某个人或者某个国家单独拥有，这是个无礼的要求，莫里森没有不严词拒绝的理由，然而威廉·波特在这时候又说到了暗影守望。  
该死的，莫里森知道暗影守望是做什么的。  
每次和莱耶斯吵架，很大一部分原因就是因为暗影守望做的那些事，当然，在明面上莫里森掩饰得很好，完全没有提到那些非法的勾当，莱耶斯以为他只是不满意自己的行事作风罢了。作为守望先锋的指挥官，他希望暗影守望能够解散，但是莱耶斯则认为这是自己在对他赶尽杀绝。也难怪莱耶斯会恨他，莫里森已经夺走了本应该属于莱耶斯的守望先锋指挥官的位置，现在还要连他所处的暗影守望都要解散掉。  
莫里森的背脊都是冷汗，精神也开始集中不起来了。  
总统在安静地等待指挥官的回答。  
“恕我不能答应。”  
“即使明天我会在会议上公布暗影守望的所作所为？”  
“不……”莫里森觉得有些晕眩，可能是刚才喝的红酒的问题，他不常接触酒精，身体总要起点不好的反应，“你不能公布暗影守望的存在。”  
“为什么不能呢？世人有得知真相的权利。”  
威廉·波特在不断威胁莫里森这个可怜的守望先锋指挥官。  
莫里森的拳头一直攥得紧紧的，“其实，你搞错对象了。”  
“哦？”威廉·波特挑起了眉毛。  
“我的权力已经被完全架空，我在守望先锋里只是一个摆设。”  
通过窃听器听到这句话的莱耶斯激动得咬紧了牙，而麦克雷更加是按捺不住发出了一声低低的惊呼。  
外表光鲜亮丽的莫里森原来只是一个摆设。  
很好，莱耶斯在心中咬牙切齿地说，原来真实的莫里森和他那个雕像的作用是一样的。  
所以莫里森到底站在什么立场和自己吵架？  
这个人简直不知天高地厚。  
麦克雷调整了一下接收器的音量，他生怕接下来这两个人说话声音突然就低下去。  
威廉·波特似乎不相信莫里森说的话，于是莫里森再次补充说：“我已经没资格调动守望先锋，指挥官只是一个虚名，我能掌握的东西甚至还不如我的副官，至少，守望先锋的旗帜始终掌握在她的手上。”  
莫里森在心中默默向安娜道歉。他各方面都对不起安娜，各方面都。  
“莫里森指挥官仍然是这么懂得开玩笑。”  
“不是玩笑，”虽然听起来的确很像在装疯扮傻，“我句句属实。”  
“那我可以认为我们这次的谈话失败了吗？”  
“总统先生，我们这次谈话本来就不存在胜败。”  
威廉·波特笑了起来，发出了咯咯的笑声。麦克雷觉得非常刺耳，又把接收器的音量调低了。  
“那么我们明天见吧，指挥官，我期待明天的会议。”  
莱耶斯听到了椅子被推开的声音。  
麦克雷猜莫里森现在的表情肯定很难看，就像吃了几斤墨西哥辣椒。  
威廉·波特离开了总统套房。餐车还没人进来推走。  
莫里森觉得自己全身的力气都被抽走了，就像一个人流落了孤岛，孤立无援。他接到通知说要单独来到多拉多的时候，内心就升起了一股不祥的预感，所以才会有那通电话。  
他想要和莱耶斯好好谈一谈关于暗影守望的事，可是现在似乎来不及了，他和威廉·波特谈崩了，明天威廉·波特就会公布暗影守望的存在，守望先锋将会受到全世界的指责和唾骂。而他，杰克·莫里森，守望先锋的指挥官，却无能为力。  
他什么都做不了。  
莫里森捂住了自己的脸，伏在自己的大腿上。  
总统套房里再也没有声音传出来，于是麦克雷关闭了接收器。  
“老大。”麦克雷咬住他的雪茄，表情有些凝重，“我们什么时候行动？”  
他这时候才明白到为什么这次任务是暗杀一国的总统。他知道了不该知道的事情，并且企图击溃守望先锋，在不可补救的坏事情发生之前，他们暗影守望不管用什么手法都要将这个不安的萌芽掐死。  
莱耶斯心情不怎么好。  
莫里森的房间在威廉·波特离开之后变得太过安静了。  
“老大。”  
麦克雷摇摇不知道在想些什么的莱耶斯的肩膀，终于把莱耶斯的魂给摇回来了。  
“我说，我们要什么时候干活？”  
莱耶斯冷静地吐了一口气，“现在。”  
“现在？”  
开什么玩笑，外面都是成山成海的保镖。  
麦克雷心说，就算他六发子弹能杀六个那也杀不完啊。  
莱耶斯一手拍在麦克雷的头上，“先去把我们亲爱的指挥官绑起来。”  
“嗯？”  
麦克雷惊讶得雪茄都掉在地上了。

麦克雷又穿上了酒店服务生的制服，这次他又骗来了回收餐车的机会。  
他觉得自己说不定在不干特工之后会跑到某间酒店里做个Gate Boy，这种事真是越做越得心应手了，该死的，莱耶斯也发现了，他会变本加厉奴役自己的。  
麦克雷敲了三四次总统套房的门，莫里森都没有回应。  
他不好开口说话，担心莫里森会听出他的声音。  
在心里祈祷莫里森赶紧过来开门的时候，他就看见了莫里森的蓝眼睛。  
深沉得像是海底深处，看不见一点生命迹象。  
“杰西。”  
他一眼就把人认出来了。  
“你好啊，指挥官。”麦克雷尴尬地挠了挠自己的脑后，“我在这边兼职，说起来你可能不信，老大最近吃喝嫖赌去了，我们都发不起工资了。”  
莫里森伸手一把将麦克雷拉近房间里，然后反锁了门。  
这是麦克雷第二次进入这间总统套房。  
一会儿要不要找个机会泡泡那个按摩浴池再回去呢？麦克雷不着边际地想。  
莫里森让麦克雷坐在宽大的沙发里，然后递给了他一杯冰水。  
“暗影守望有什么任务需要在多拉多进行？”  
麦克雷觉得这冰水实在太凉手了，莫里森一定是故意的。  
“没有没有，暗影守望最近真的闲得不得了。”麦克雷偷偷挪动了一下屁股，找个舒服的姿势把整个人都陷入柔软的沙发里。  
莫里森叹了一口气，“窃听器，你第一次进来的时候我就发现了。”  
他经过士兵强化计划，五感都被强化过，窃听器那细微的电流声他一早就听见了，而且他在刚才也一眼认出了麦克雷。  
“啊、呃……”  
“加布里尔也来了吧。”  
麦克雷放弃了。他的指挥官其实精明得超乎他的想象。  
“我们的确有任务在执行。”  
“你们的监听对象其实是威廉·波特吧。”  
不得不说，莫里森实在太聪明了。麦克雷觉得自己根本不需要说什么，莫里森早把所有事情都推理了出来。  
“你们的目标是威廉·波特。”莫里森擅自下了个定论，不过从他的表情看来，他并不愿意接受自己的这个推断，“你们要杀掉他？”  
“你都知道了。”  
那他还有什么好说的呢。  
麦克雷开始怀疑刚才莫里森跟威廉·波特说的话是不是都是故意说给他们听的了，到头来被摆了一道的说不定是他和莱耶斯？  
“我是在发现你之后才想到的。”  
莫里森一直不愿意坐下。他甚至还没换下他的战术外套。  
“那你打算怎么做？”麦克雷问莫里森。这个问题问得一点水平都没有。  
“我不能让你们杀掉他。威廉·波特是墨西哥的总统，他一死肯定会引起墨西哥国内动荡的。”  
到时候连累的还是无辜的平民。  
“可是你有没有想过，只要威廉·波特一死，暗影守望的秘密就能守下去。”  
莫里森握着拳，咬了咬下唇。  
“我想我能说服他不将暗影守望的存在说出去。”  
“说服？”麦克雷都想嘲笑起莫里森的异想天开了，“你刚才不被他逼到走投无路了，要怎么说服？”  
莫里森以为所有人都会无条件敬仰和信任自己。  
这真是当花瓶久了之后会得的毛病。麦克雷暗暗评价道。  
莫里森的眼睛里透不出光彩，“如果，我成为他的专属佣兵，说不定他会打消侵占守望先锋的念头。”  
“哈？杰克，你都在想些什么？”  
“我一个人抵得上一支军队。”  
“所以？你觉得威廉·波特会满足仅仅得到你一个人？”  
麦克雷觉得自己快要生气了。说不定会跟莫里森吵架，他突然懂了为什么莱耶斯每次都会跟莫里森吵得不可开交，在涉及到某些问题的时候，莫里森的想法简直匪夷所思到让人难以理解的地步。  
“他没能力一口吞下整个守望先锋。”  
“所以你就天真地以为光凭自己就能喂饱那个贪心的老总统，是吧？”  
“我在明天会议之前，会再找机会和威廉·波特见面，同时我会辞退守望先锋指挥官的职位。”  
开什么无聊的玩笑。  
“杰克，你不能这样做。”  
“可是我更加不能让你们杀掉威廉·波特。”  
威廉·波特一人的生死牵动了整个国家。莫里森不可能放弃那些无辜的人的。  
“如果威廉·波特拒绝了你无聊的建议呢？”  
麦克雷沉着声音问。他已经生气了，杰克·莫里森这个人固执起来就像块岩石，除非用铁锹彻底敲碎，不然不会移动一分一毫。  
“他不会。”  
“我的老天，你哪来的自信？你以为你是玛丽莲·梦露？”麦克雷激动得洒了一点冰水在衣服上，“你有没有想过，你要是说不动那个老家伙，整个守望先锋都要完蛋了。”  
“所以我不能失败，我一定要说服他。”  
“杰克，你最好清醒一下。”  
麦克雷在认真考虑要不要把冰水一把泼在杰克·莫里森的头上。  
莫里森突然握上了麦克雷的手，冰凉冰凉的，都是汗，吓到了麦克雷。  
“杰克？”  
一个手铐突然扣在了麦克雷的双手上。  
“喂，等等，杰克——”  
“告诉我，加布里尔在哪？”  
莫里森是铁了心要阻止他们暗杀威廉·波特，甚至不惜赌上守望先锋的存亡。  
“杰西，告诉我。”  
莫里森整个人跨坐在麦克雷的身上，在他耳边呢喃道，声音听起来就像诱惑亚当吃下苹果的蛇。  
麦克雷突然觉得自己有点晕头转向。  
如果现在莱耶斯在的话，他肯定就把莫里森抓起来狠狠打一顿，打到他失去意识为止。  
可惜麦克雷不是莱耶斯。他舍不得打莫里森，于是他用了个迂回的方法。  
莫里森突然觉得自己的后颈刺痛，等他回头，就看见了夹着一根针状物体的麦克雷的手刚离开自己的脖子不远。  
“你给我打了什么？”  
莫里森的眼前开始变得模糊起来。  
“麻醉针，好好睡一觉吧，指挥官。”  
看着莫里森倒了下来，麦克雷终于松了口气。  
还好自己来的目的就是弄晕莫里森然后带走他，好歹也是有备而来，没有搞得太狼狈。自己还是太低估莫里森了，向来乖巧的莫里森竟然会用这种方法暗算别人，真是看走眼。  
麦克雷不满地挣了挣手上的机械手铐。  
看来只能让莱耶斯过来了，他看见这情况肯定少不了一顿数落。  
麦克雷看见桌面上放着莫里森的手机，而莫里森本人就倒在自己的脚边，解开指纹锁应该不难。  
不知道为什么，麦克雷突然心血来潮起来，拿起莫里森的手机，打算用它给莱耶斯打电话。  
不知道莱耶斯会是什么反应。麦克雷想想就兴奋。  
他翻了翻莫里森的通讯录，找了半天，都找不到加布里尔·莱耶斯的名字。  
这下真的就尴尬了。  
麦克雷只好放弃了这么好的一次恶作剧机会。

莱耶斯收到麦克雷的信息来到总统套房的时候，里面有被手铐拷住的麦克雷，还有昏迷在地板上一动不动的莫里森。  
他臭骂了麦克雷一顿，然后将手铐解了下来，接着反手拷住了不省人事的莫里森。  
以其人之道还治其人之身，莫里森倒霉就倒霉在他碰上的是莱耶斯，这个恨不得将莫里森大卸八块的小气男人。  
麦克雷将莫里森的打算原原本本告诉了莱耶斯。  
“这个无药可救的家伙。”  
莱耶斯揪起了莫里森的领子。如果莫里森现在醒着，莱耶斯绝对会跟他来一场肉搏，可惜现在的莫里森双眼紧闭。即使已经失去了意识，他的眉头还是紧紧皱着的，该死的。  
“麦克雷，给我查清楚威廉·波特明天的行程。”  
“没问题。”  
莱耶斯看着莫里森沉睡的脸，不知道为什么，伸手抚平了他眉间的皱纹。  
都是无药可救的蠢材。


	3. High noon/午时

莫里森醒来的时候，发现自己一丝不挂，双手被手铐反拷在身后。  
把他脱光是预防他挣脱手铐之后跑掉，至于为什么非得用这种保险手段？当然是赌他堂堂一个守望先锋的指挥官不敢光天化日之下走在大街上。  
不用问都知道，这肯定是莱耶斯的主意。  
而那个罪恶的始作俑者竟然没有等着莫里森挣开眼睛，然后好好揍他一顿。房间里都是莫里森没见过的摆设，莱耶斯和麦克雷估计把他搬到另外的地方去了。让莫里森隐隐觉得不舒服的，除了手上原本属于自己的手铐，还有另外一件事——莱耶斯不在这房间里。  
“杰西，”他发现自己的声音变得沙哑，像是通宵哭过一场，“加布里尔呢？”  
麦克雷在擦着他的维和者，毕竟待会说不定要用到，现在不擦亮点可能接下来就没机会了。  
莫里森醒过来了这事他一早就发现了，可是苦于不知道怎么开口。即使现在莫里森先开口说话了，他也是这么觉得。  
难道要说，嘿，指挥官，我们麻醉了你然后你就不能干蠢事了。  
哦天呐，那可真蠢。  
“杰西，加布里尔呢？”  
莱耶斯不在，这是莫里森最担心的。他肯定莱耶斯也在多拉多，和麦克雷一起出任务，刚才在他昏迷的时候莱耶斯肯定已经来过了，他那比狗还要灵敏的经过强化的鼻子可已经闻到了空气中弥漫着莱耶斯身上的气味。  
不怎么讨喜的，霰弹枪弹药的气味。  
“杰克，有时候装作什么都不知道会活得轻松点。”  
麦克雷觉得自己现在像极了一个穷凶极恶的绑匪，绑架了受世人爱戴的守望先锋指挥官。明明是个英雄牛仔，现在却做着电视剧里面那些迫害好人的坏蛋勾当，要知道他在死局帮里的时候都没干过这种事呢，这笔账他日后一定要跟莱耶斯好好算算。  
莫里森试图说服他的牛仔洗心革面。  
“杰西，我们要阻止加布里尔。”  
听听莫里森说了什么，“我们”。  
麦克雷挠挠他乱七八糟的头发，大脑组织着语言。  
要怎么拒绝莫里森的好意呢？他和莱耶斯不同，他从加入守望先锋那一刻就服务于暗影守望，没有跟这位伟大的指挥官真正意义上共事过，不过指挥官莫里森是个平易近人的人他还是听说过的，他是守望先锋成员中的一条重要的纽带，联系了所有人，除了莱耶斯。当莫里森向他发出邀请的时候，麦克雷想了很多，如果有一天必须要他在守望先锋和暗影守望之间作出抉择，那自己会怎样选？选不了的，肯定选不了。  
“那个，杰克，你听我说。”  
“杰西，我希望你能明白加布里尔要做的事会造成什么样的后果。”  
“威廉·波特必须死，不管他是不是已经知道了暗影守望，我们这次来多拉多的任务就是取他的性命。”除了他，名单上还有很多人。麦克雷把后半句话咽了下去，这种事可不能告诉给莫里森。  
“即使赌上一个国家的命脉吗？”  
麦克雷摊摊手，“我只是服从命令。”  
莫里森挪动了一下身体，找了个支点，让自己从床上坐了起来。  
“他们会发现我的失踪的。”  
“我知道，新闻已经讲了。”  
麦克雷打开了电视机，上面正在报道守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森被绑架的紧急消息。  
“今天不会太平，我觉得你最好还是再睡一觉，杰克。”  
等睡醒了，所有事情也就过去了。  
也许真的可以这么简单就让事情都过去吧。  
麦克雷将维和者插到枪套里，起身拍了拍自己的裤子。  
“你要去哪？”莫里森紧张起来。  
麦克雷压低了自己的帽檐，“执行任务。”

莱耶斯看似漫无目的地走在多拉多的大街上。  
他担心麦克雷会将事情搞砸，莫里森不是一盏省油的灯，他说不定可以成功哄住了麦克雷那个臭小子，然后光明正大地逃出来，阻挠自己的行动。简直好像要跟麦克雷私奔似的，呸，都想些什么呢。  
不过话说回来，共事了十多年，莱耶斯太熟悉莫里森的作风了，他拥有独特的人格魅力，说不定大部分功劳得归结在他那张漂亮的脸蛋上。  
看，就连多拉多的街头也贴着印有莫里森样子的海报。  
莱耶斯不想承认自己对着莫里森的海报做过射击练习，练习如何准确无误地射穿莫里森的头。  
他恨杰克·莫里森。  
想必杰克·莫里森也是这么恨他。  
见鬼的。  
莱耶斯拉紧了卫衣的帽子，想要利用阴影挡住自己的脸。  
今天是光明节的第一天，威廉·波特会在中午十二点在中央广场主持节日开幕庆典，而接着就会密锣紧鼓地参加下午三点的联合国临时会议。不过现在守望先锋的指挥官已经失踪了，这场会议很可能会被取消。  
所有人都在猜测到底是谁绑架了杰克·莫里森，都在担心有什么坏事正在逼近。  
的确，坏事逼近了。  
中央广场上挤满了参加节日庆典的人，莱耶斯混在人群当中，等待着威廉·波特的出现。  
他不擅长用狙击枪，实行暗杀确实不够方便。  
不过，他有自己的一套方法。  
暗杀名单上不止威廉·波特一个人，出席这次开幕庆典的也不止威廉·波特一个人。  
死神（Reaper）要开始收割灵魂了。

莫里森觉得时间无比难熬。  
他现在赤身裸体，独自待在一个不知名的房间里，头上的风扇旋转起来的时候嘎吱嘎吱响个不停，就像有根锤子，一下一下敲在他的心脏。  
莱耶斯说不定已经搞出了什么大事情，和麦克雷一起。  
他知道暗影守望的作风。日本的岛田家族就是他们一手搞垮的，用比黑帮更为下作的手法。莫里森一开始不敢相信那是莱耶斯的命令，直到“他们”把详细的文件交到自己手上，自己把上面每一个字母都读了一遍，他才如梦初醒。虽然莱耶斯很喜欢称呼莫里森做童子军，但是莫里森真的已经不是那个18岁刚参军的毛头小子了，他清楚知道这些事情到底代表着什么。  
暗影守望违背了程序正义，但又守护了实体正义。从不同的角度看，暗影守望既做对了但也做错了。  
为什么暗影守望会变成这样？  
或者说，莱耶斯会变成这样的人？不，他更应该问的是为什么莱耶斯和自己的关系会变得这么不可收拾。  
莫里森懊恼得想抓一把自己的金发，可惜现在他的双手被铐住了。  
啪——啪嗒——  
门在意想不到的时候被打开了，莫里森猛地抬起头来。  
太好了，是他的同伴。  
“杰克！”  
“安娜……”  
安娜背着枪，蹲了下来，和躺着的莫里森平视。  
看了莫里森躺在床上狼狈不堪的模样，安娜噗嗤一声笑了出来：“他们还把你弄得有够凄惨的。”  
“别开玩笑了。”  
莫里森红着脸，别过了头。  
安娜三下五除二就解开了捆住莫里森的手铐，并且将衣服扔给了他。  
昨晚她刚从电视上得知莫里森被绑架，就突然收到通过秘密频道传来的莫里森的信息，当时她着实大吃了一惊。  
开始的时候，安娜的确实在没想到到底是谁这么有能耐绑架得了守望先锋的最高指挥官。  
文字通讯中莫里森只是说他被绑架了，他不肯说绑架他的到底是谁，只是让安娜不要惊动守望先锋前来营救他。这是一个不合符程序的命令，安娜有理由拒绝，并且将莫里森的秘密通讯上报，但是她没有这样做——她也没有理由这样做，莫里森是她的至交，她不会做出违背莫里森意愿的事的，这也是莫里森会在第一时间向她求助的原因。  
不得不说，等她冷静下来后，即使莫里森不说到底谁是始作俑者，她也猜得到是那个谁的真正身份，她甚至猜得到这样对待莫里森的人有几个。  
对莫里森恨得深而又爱得深的人，她只认识一个，并且认为这个世界上只有那么一个。  
莫里森穿好了衣服，戴上了他的单边战术目镜。  
安娜将他的重型脉冲步枪扔到他手上。  
“威廉·波特今天正午会出席光明节的开幕庆典。”莫里森冷静地说，“我们一定要赶在之前保护他。”  
安娜左右拗了一下自己的脖子，给他竖起了大拇指，意思是她已经准备好了。  
莫里森庆幸自己还有值得信任的朋友，而这个朋友的名字不是加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
在内心深处他突然又向安娜道歉了。  
他对不起安娜，这次他仍然没有告诉安娜关于暗影守望的事。  
一会儿她看见了莱耶斯和麦克雷说不定会大惊失色。不过有什么话都该等到那时候再跟她好好解释。

距离正午十二点还有三十分钟。  
威廉·波特在他的保镖队伍包围下，坐着加长林肯来到了中央广场。  
他几乎在第一时间得到了杰克·莫里森被绑架的消息，并且亲自下令警察队伍要全力营救杰克·莫里森。当然，他并不指望那些警察能做出什么成绩。  
杰克·莫里森的被绑架肯定是一个阴谋，威廉·波特清楚知道有第三方势力插足在他和守望先锋之间，这个势力可能是一直针对着守望先锋的恶性组织，又或者是墨西哥政府的政敌，可以供他选择的怀疑对象总有很多。  
警察队伍在前方开路，加长林肯很快就驶到了中央广场。  
威廉·波特来到了自己的塑像前，下面的石碑还刻着“伟大的墨西哥守护者威廉·波特”这行字。  
他不是一个喜欢搞个人崇拜的独裁者，这个称呼是他应得的。  
威廉·波特守护了陷于智械危机中的墨西哥，挽救了大部分国民的性命，他是墨西哥的英雄。但是他也深知道自己的能力有限，他为墨西哥构筑的保护罩也快到了极限，那些位于阴影的势力不会再对墨西哥袖手旁观，是的，他们会毁掉整个墨西哥。威廉·波特唯一想到的方法就是求助守望先锋，但是真正掌握着守望先锋的“他们”与那些阴影狼狈为奸，他只能转而请求守望先锋的指挥官——杰克·莫里森这个人是凭实力而不是脸蛋当上指挥官的，威廉·波特在几年前的联合国会议上见到这个人的时候就可以这样肯定。如果说“他们”是守望先锋黑暗的一面，那么杰克·莫里森代表着的就是守望先锋光明的一面，拉拢到了杰克·莫里森，相当于他拥有了那一半属于光明的守望先锋。  
可是杰克·莫里森拒绝了他。  
威廉·波特不认为莫里森骗了自己，他应该早就想到“他们”会架空莫里森，让他成为真正意义上的“守望先锋的象征”。  
原本他打算给杰克·莫里森一点时间。那是个聪明的人，杰克会知道自己应该怎样做的，如果没有这次突如其来的绑架。可惜一切都太迟了，现在威廉·波特已经打消了拉拢守望先锋的念头了，为了墨西哥，他要毁掉守望先锋。  
“总统，时间到了。”  
他的保镖提醒了坐在车内的威廉·波特。  
群众和车队保持着适当的距离。他们都是墨西哥的人民，都是威廉·波特最爱的子民。  
威廉·波特推开了装上防弹玻璃的车门，走出了车厢。  
夹道上的群众挥着墨西哥国旗，发出震耳欲聋的欢呼。  
混在人群中的莱耶斯看着风采卓越的墨西哥总统走出他的专门座驾。  
哼，虚伪的家伙。莱耶斯向来讨厌这种排场。  
威廉·波特慢慢走上讲台，伸出了他皱巴巴的手掌，向着台下欢呼的群众招手，就像很多领导人会做的那样。  
莱耶斯拉了拉他的连衣帽，将脸藏于阴影之下。  
“今天，我很高兴能作为墨西哥的总统出席光明节的开幕庆典。”  
准备好了，他已经非常接近那个讲台。  
“在庆典开幕之前，我决定公布一件重要的事情，是关于受万人敬仰的守望先锋的事情，也是关于到墨西哥安危的事情。”  
莱耶斯不可能让他把秘密说出口的。  
三、二、一。  
砰——  
中央广场突然发生了爆炸，一瞬间变得混乱不堪。  
还没搞清楚情况的群众受到了惊吓，慌张地四处躲避，尖叫声充斥着莱耶斯的耳边。  
混乱中，莱耶斯为自己戴上了一个白骨面具，游刃有余地走向被炸弹轰趴在地上的威廉·波特。  
那个炸弹的威力不至于将威廉杀死，他需要收拾残局。  
总统的保镖终于反应了过来，明白到有恐怖分子袭击了这次盛大的开幕庆典，而他们敬爱的总统被炸伤，躺在血泊中危在旦夕。他们将枪对准了戴着白骨面具的莱耶斯，并且用西班牙语说出警告。  
“站住，不许再走一步，不然我们就会开枪。”  
莱耶斯不会在乎他们是不是会开枪，因为这些脓包已经没有开枪的机会了。  
砰——砰——砰——  
三发子弹。  
砰——砰——砰——  
又三发子弹。  
加起来刚好六发。  
六个人就像被击倒的靶子，直直地倒下了，其他人完全不知道子弹从何而来，注意力被吸引，纷纷四处张望，想要找到偷袭的人，就在他们毫无防备的时候，莱耶斯掏出了他的两把霰弹枪。  
“死吧。”  
莱耶斯和莫里森不一样，他开枪的时候根本不需要用眼睛好好瞄准目标，所有目标对于他来说都像一头大象拦在自己眼前，闭上眼睛都会射中，而且必定是要害之处。  
一轮射击之后，可以确保所有穿着黑色西装的保镖都死了。  
用自己的围巾蒙住了脸的麦克雷从阴影中走出来。他很想抱怨莱耶斯这个目无法纪的暗杀方案，简直嚣张得像个真正的恐怖分子，但是也只敢想想。莱耶斯在告诉他今天他们得干什么的时候，表情像是从地狱来的魔鬼，非常可怕。  
还有几个来不及离开的无辜群众被这样血腥的场面吓得一动不动，躲在旁边瑟瑟发抖。  
莱耶斯没心情去理那些人，径直走向趴在地上呻吟的威廉·波特。  
只要开一枪，所有烦恼都会消失了，剩下的烂摊子就让杰克·莫里森那个讨厌鬼处理去吧，操他妈的任务。  
莱耶斯举起了他的爱枪，手指扣在扳机上。  
早晚他也要这样对待杰克·莫里森的。他要亲自送杰克下地狱。  
“唔。”  
肩膀突然传来尖锐的痛楚，他伸手捂住了自己的肩膀，摸到了一手的湿腻。  
该死，他知道是谁。  
莱耶斯一回头，就看见了莫里森举着他的脉冲步枪，枪口明晃晃地对着自己。  
“离总统远点。”  
莫里森喘着粗气警告道。他是跑过来的，他敢保证这一场赛跑是他目前的人生经历过最痛苦的一次。  
如果可以，他也不乐意在这种时候到庆典的现在的。太可悲了，他知道这个戴着一个恶俗的白骨面具的人底下到底长着一张什么脸。是的，他们还约定了结束这次多拉多之旅之后好好谈一谈的。  
“安娜·艾玛莉躲在哪？”  
戴着面具的莱耶斯冷静地问。  
刚才那枪是安娜射的，应该是麻醉枪，莱耶斯已经开始有些晕眩了，但药量不算大，没有让他快速地昏迷过去。  
莫里森不想他束手就擒，天真的他甚至在制造机会让莱耶斯跑掉，当然，前提还要挽救威廉·波特的性命。  
莱耶斯在心中嘲笑莫里森的想当然。  
“你没必要知道安娜在哪。”莫里森稍微紧了紧他的手。  
猝不及防的，麦克雷就站到了莫里森身后，在莫里森还没搞懂麦克雷想做什么的时候，麦克雷已经用他的维和者对准了莫里森的后脑。  
感觉到背后的动静，莫里森觉得凉气从自己的脚下升起。  
“……杰西。”  
“对不起，这是我们的任务。”


	4. Winter wind/冬风

莱耶斯的霰弹枪对准了总统威廉·波特，莫里森的脉冲步枪对准了莱耶斯，麦克雷的维和者对准了莫里森，他们形成了一个奇怪的圈。  
潜伏在广场附近矮楼上的安娜看见这个怪异的景象，发现自己的准星开始晃动了起来。安娜的手在不由自主地抖，因为她看见了麦克雷。莫里森可从来没有说过麦克雷也加入到这次乱局里的。  
现在放在安娜面前的选择只有两个，开枪和不开枪。  
自己的狙击枪可以瞄准他们所有人，但是到底要射向谁是一个问题。  
装填的弹药依旧是麻醉剂，莱耶斯已经吃了她一次亏，再给他射一枪就肯定会倒下了，这样莱耶斯就会被后来赶到的警察逮捕，他的身份就会被公开，暗影守望的秘密还是守不住。那么要射向麦克雷吗？麻醉麦克雷并不能改变多少当下的局面，不管麦克雷倒不倒下莱耶斯都会照旧开枪射杀威廉·波特的。  
该死的，安娜咬了咬下唇，她最讨厌这种抉择的时刻了。  
期待莱耶斯突然收手根本不现实，现在安娜只能把希望寄托在莫里森身上，希望身处漩涡当中的莫里森能改变这样的困境。  
然而，莫里森也感到力不从心了。  
他不能让莱耶斯再受伤，他也不能让威廉·波特死掉。  
“放下枪，离开总统。”  
莫里森说出了自己的条件，心想如果莱耶斯这时候扔下抢连忙逃跑，他还可以帮忙拖延一下时间。可是他知道莱耶斯并不会领情的。  
莱耶斯扣住扳机的手指加紧了。  
透过面具的缝隙莱耶斯看见了莫里森难堪的表情，他很满足这样狼狈的莫里森。他有种将高高在上的莫里森玩弄在鼓掌之中的快感，兴奋得他想要大叫起来，然后杀死个什么人。  
“住手——”  
砰——  
霰弹枪近距离的威力非常可怕，威廉·波特的脑袋炸开了花。  
“加——”莫里森咬紧了牙，他不能这时候将对方的名字喊出来，可是他明明很想愤怒地叫出对方可恨的名字。  
脉冲步枪朝莱耶斯射去，弹道都巧妙的偏离了。  
莱耶斯在面具底下笑了笑。他知道这是莫里森让他离开的信号。  
枪声就像运动场上比赛开始的哨声，莱耶斯迅速窜到零零落落的人群中，眨眼功夫就在这座墨西哥城市的街头中消失得无影无踪。莫里森狼狈地追上去，却被麦克雷从后开枪射中了后腰，浓稠的血立即喷溅了出来。  
“演戏要演到十足，杰克。”  
莫里森倒在血泊中，回头一看，麦克雷也不见踪影了。  
两名恐怖分子离开之后，稀稀落落的群众试探性地围了上来。他们的英雄，守望先锋的指挥官杰克·莫里森正躺在蔓延开来的血中，没有动弹。  
不远处的安娜放下了她的狙击枪。  
这次她竟然只开了一枪，还是无补于事的一枪。  
她从来没有试过这么懊恼。

威廉·波特死了，但是暗影守望的任务还没完结。  
麦克雷不是太满意地看着莱耶斯，对方正因为那针麻醉而受着苦。  
“你不应该选一个恐怖分子才会用的手法去杀人的，我的老大。”  
莱耶斯挨着墙边，大口地喘着气。现在他们躲到一个普通的民居里，这是早在两个月前莱耶斯就利用一个假名租下来的房子，没有人知道这是“恐怖分子”的三十分钟暂居地。没错，他们只能在这个地方躲最多三十分钟，那些警察在短时间之内会找到这儿的，在这之前他们需要再次转移阵地。  
麦克雷此时帮不上忙，莱耶斯一个人从腰带之间抽出止痛剂，挽起自己的衣袖，给自己打了一针。  
现在的气氛非常奇怪，莱耶斯不说话，麦克雷也不想说。  
对于这次行动，麦克雷可以说是非常不满的。他还记得自己刚才向莫里森开枪了，虽然已经故意避开要害，但那种莫名的罪恶感还是压在他的心头。天知道他原本根本不需要向指挥官开枪的，但是如果不开枪又会招人怀疑。见鬼，他们是一伙的，正义警察和恐怖分子是一伙的，这种惊天大阴谋说给报社估计能赚到一笔能让他躺着过完下半生的钱，虽然麦克雷根本不稀罕钱。  
“刚才你射中了杰克？”  
“哈？”麦克雷快怀疑自己被枪声震到幻听了，莱耶斯攒了这么久力气就为了说这句话？  
即使没有得到麦克雷的回答，莱耶斯还是继续问了下去：“你往哪里开枪？”  
“……腰。”  
说准确点是擦腰而过，确保躲开了所有内脏。  
莱耶斯调整了一下自己的姿势，“你觉得他要休养多久？”  
麦克雷摸摸自己下巴上的胡子，“以指挥官的身体状况来说，大概三天就可以了。”  
止痛剂开始起效了。  
莱耶斯捂住自己的肩膀站起来。  
“走吧臭小子，没时间让我们浪费了。”  
暗杀名单上还有一大串人呢。  
他们必须弄出一次轰动，才能让那些人从阴影中浮出来。莱耶斯懒得向麦克雷解释来龙去脉，他只需要麦克雷服从他的命令就可以了，从眼前的状况看来，麦克雷没有让他失望，这非常不错，他可以考虑满足一下这个小牛仔的一些小愿望了，在彻底结束任务之前。  
现在可没有杰克·莫里森从中作梗了。

加布里尔·莱耶斯痛恨自己，莫里森在成为守望先锋指挥官之前就知道了。  
为什么加布里尔·莱耶斯会痛恨自己？  
莫里森醒来之后，就一直在想这个问题。他觉得自己应该知道答案，可是又觉得自己永远不可能搞清楚莱耶斯的真实想法。他们认识有十几年了，不，或者已经超过了二十年，经过士兵强化计划之后，他对时间的流逝就不太敏感，总是搞不清楚现在到底是什么时候，大概是经历强化的时候遗漏了些什么吧。  
不得不说，麦克雷的枪法的确非常好，也因为实在太好了，他的伤最终还是遭到了怀疑。清醒过来不足六小时，威廉·波特的秘书官就找到了莫里森，还带上了为数不少的国际警察，一大群人熙熙攘攘堵在单人病房里。  
“我希望你能解释，指挥官。”  
“解释什么？”  
“有民众看见你和恐怖分子对话了。”  
莫里森看着天花板，他的眼睛仍然是犹如深海一般的蓝，蓝得毫无生息。  
“指挥官。”  
“我让他放下武器，离开总统。”  
“根据报告，你当时似乎喊出了对方的名字。”  
莫里森自嘲地笑了笑，然后很快又收敛了笑容，说：“以前执行任务的时候曾经和他们交过火，仅此而已。”  
“那你能够说出他们的身份与姓名吗？”  
“不……”莫里森歪过了头，“我对他们并不熟悉。”  
“是吗？可是从你身上的伤势来看，对方对你似乎照顾有加。”  
“只是对方的枪法太烂而已。”  
“我希望你能诚实一点，指挥官。”  
莫里森认命似的闭上眼睛，“我已经把知道的都说出来了。”  
他真的感觉到累了，即使身体经过生物强化，但那始终和智械不一样，肉体有其极限，而莫里森觉得自己的身体已经到达了一个临界值了。  
还好，安娜在这时候闯了进来。  
“你是谁？”  
总统的秘书官和一众国际警察都诧异非常，只有安娜面不改色。  
“安娜·艾玛莉，守望先锋指挥官的副官。”安娜环视了房间，“你们想知道的事我都知道，接下来可以向我询问。”  
“你都知道？”秘书官显然不相信安娜说的话。  
“我当时就在现场，射伤其中一名恐怖分子的一枪就出自我的手。”  
秘书官和她身后的国际警察代表耳语了一会儿，然后朝安娜点点头。  
莫里森在心中对安娜致以十二万分的谢意。没有她的解围，说不定这些人能熬到他再次昏迷过去。  
人都离开了之后，莫里森又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
等他醒过来的时候，房间里就只有他和安娜了。  
“你和他们说了什么？”莫里森撑着床的护栏稍微坐直了一下，但还是避免不了牵动到腰上的枪伤，尖锐的痛楚直接刺入他的大脑，冷汗就这样流了下来。  
安娜伸手扶了一把莫里森，“说些你也猜到的事。”  
“他们相信你吗？”  
“半信半疑吧，毕竟他们损失了他们的总统，总要有人对这件事负责的。”  
刚才她应付那些墨西哥的官员也是筋疲力尽。她没想到秘书官是威廉·波特的女儿，情到动时，那个年轻的女孩子在自己面前哭诉自己丧父之痛的时候，她的内心也不禁受到了触动。这件事，安娜选择不告诉莫里森。在这场政治风波中没有绝对正义的一方，也没有绝对邪恶的一方，他们都不过是为了各自的利益作出抉择。但不管怎么说，他们守望先锋都不应该染上政治色彩的。  
莫里森愣了一下，对安娜说的话没有反应，不知道在想什么。  
安娜叹了一口气，“你和加布里尔到底怎么了？”  
在听到“加布里尔”这个名字的时候，莫里森终于回过神来了：“我和加比……我也想知道我们怎么了。”  
“你们的关系到底是什么时候开始变得这么一发不可收拾的？”  
“大概是从我被任命为守望先锋指挥官的那天开始吧。”  
“加布里尔不像是会因为这种原因而痛恨上你的人。”  
莫里森别开了头，眼睛透过窗户看向外面，“我也觉得加比不是这样的人，可是事实上是，他恨我，我只能从他对我的态度中读出这个。”  
安娜一直眉头深锁。  
“不管怎样，也不是放任加布里尔胡来的理由，杰克，你明白吗？”  
“我明白，我试图跟他好好说一说，可是……”  
可是现实是根本没法说下去。他们碰上之后的惨烈情况，安娜也遇到过不止一次，后果永远是其中一个人受了不轻的伤，而这个人总是莫里森。  
“杰克，有件事可能你不会愿意听，但我必须要让你知道。”  
“是什么？”  
“加布里尔还在多拉多。”  
莫里森的脸立即转了过来，一脸震惊地看着安娜，“他还在多拉多？”  
“他的任务似乎还没完。”  
“不，安娜……不……”莫里森按住了他的额头，声音听起来有些颤抖，“加比他不能再继续下去……”  
“是‘他们’的命令。”  
“名单上还有多少个人？”  
“具体不清楚，我也只是猜测，记得你来多拉多的原因吗？”  
“那个临时会议……”  
“因为威廉总统被杀改期了，不过各国政要还没离开多拉多，他们会在明天下午好莱坞酒店的大会议厅重新举行会议。”  
莫里森的表情变得非常凝重。  
“让你来参加这次本来就是计划的一部分，‘他们’似乎要清算一部分人。”  
空气轻微地震动起来了。  
“有谁不会参加这次会议？”  
“已经明确表示不会出席的有美国总统梅森·约翰逊。”  
这个人是莱耶斯下一个目标。  
莫里森的身体明显地抖了一下。

莱耶斯的伤好得非常快，这要归功于他参加过士兵强化计划。  
他还清楚记得，就是因为这个倒霉的士兵强化计划，他才会和莫里森越过那条不能跨越的界线。那时候的莫里森还是个什么都不懂的农场男孩，蓝色的眼睛里蕴含了无限的活力，和现在死气沉沉的模样截然两样。但是如果让现在的莱耶斯再选一次，他肯定不会参加那次士兵强化计划，这样他就不会救了莫里森的命，他们的关系就不会一度融洽得像蜜里调油，更加不会到后来恶化到现在这个地步，他也不至于走到要非杀莫里森不可的境地不可。  
为什么非要杀莫里森呢？被愤怒和仇恨冲昏了头脑之后，莱耶斯竟然想不起最初的理由了。  
总之，暗影守望想要取代守望先锋成为正面，就必须杀死莫里森。  
麦克雷从外面回来了，还带来了一大堆可以充饥的食物，还有干净的水。  
他们为了躲避警察追捕已经换了三四处藏身地点，为了今晚能有一个安慰的觉，他们大概要像个流浪汉一样睡在桥洞里。  
除了食物和水，麦克雷竟然还带回来了一份报纸。  
“今天的加急报道，你上头条了，老大。”  
有人拍到了戴着面具的莱耶斯，虽然非常模糊，但还是能分辨得出他那个品味奇差的白骨面具的。至于麦克雷则非常幸运，没有留下一点痕迹，毕竟他的打扮太过普通了，在他射杀了六个保镖之前，没有人想到他也是恐怖分子的一分子，等大家都察觉过来的时候，麦克雷又恰到好处的遮挡住了自己的脸。  
运气，都是运气。麦克雷这样庆幸地想。他可从来没干过这种恐怖分子才会做的事情，真的，用他的维和者发誓。  
莱耶斯对那份报纸不屑一顾。  
麦克雷自己翻看了起来，在第二页就看见了倒在血泊中的莫里森，还有那些不利于守望先锋的报道。  
恐怖分子在守望先锋指挥官眼前射杀了总统，而指挥官只能无能地目睹这一切的发生，甚至还被恐怖分子击倒，这真是守望先锋的奇耻大辱。  
除了这些，还有一些小道消息。  
莫里森的表现实在太糟糕了，不禁让人怀疑他和恐怖分子串通一气，就为了致威廉·波特于死地。  
这些人猜对了一半。  
看到这儿，麦克雷偷偷看了莱耶斯一眼。  
罪魁祸首一副事不关己的样子，正给自己灌着水。  
“杰克现在还是昏迷状态。”  
麦克雷不知道自己为什么会说这句话，大概不是说给莱耶斯听，而是说给自己听的，毕竟开枪打伤莫里森的人是自己。  
莱耶斯放下了水瓶，喘了一口气，然后幽幽地说：“他今晚就能醒过来。”  
“我们真的要继续下去吗？”  
“现在只能继续。”  
杀了威廉·波特，已经牵动到背后那些势力了，他们不可能在这时候收手，更何况这是一场清算，“他们”下令的清算。  
对于莱耶斯来说，要杀谁倒是无所谓，他只想要得到“他们”对暗影守望的肯定而已。  
“老大。”  
麦克雷晃了晃他的手机。  
手机屏幕的光亮得有些刺眼。  
“杰克给我打电话了。”


	5. Desert night/无人之夜

没有人想过士兵强化计划原来是这样难熬的。  
光是频密的身体监测检查就让人喘不过气来，数不尽的药剂定时定量注射入体内，还要忍受随之带来的副作用。莫里森在第一次注射肌肉强化剂的时候，身体的排异反应让他吐得乱七八糟，还差点晕倒在公共浴室里，如果不是莱耶斯及时发现他的不寻常，说不定莫里森就会成为这个计划的第一个牺牲品，还是以非常可笑的方式。这件事之后接踵而来的麻烦也让莫里森不好过，最后组织决定重新评估莫里森的身体状况，如果指数不达标，他就要退出士兵强化计划。  
然后所有的一切都会打回原形。  
莫里森为自己的身体感到沮丧，但是也无可奈何。莱耶斯嘲笑他是Boy Scout，更适合拿着捐款箱走在街头卖小旗贴纸。  
不过那时候莫里森从没放弃过希望，他也知道他不会去卖小旗的。  
莫里森重新站在了检查室前，为他做身体检查的仍然是安吉拉·齐格勒博士。  
他在第一次检查的时候以非常优秀的成绩通过了，要知道莫里森曾经是最被看好的一员，然而事情偏偏就是不知道在哪里出了差错。  
“杰克，你可以放松一点，你的肌肉都绷紧了。”  
齐格勒捏着莫里森的上臂，他的肌肉太过紧，针很难刺进去。  
“抱歉，齐格勒博士。”  
“这次的剂量和第一次检查的时候有些不一样，”齐格勒知道莫里森读懂自己话里到底藏着什么意思的，“祝你好运，杰克。”  
荧绿色的药剂打进去了。  
很快，杰克就觉得自己眼前一片黑。  
那一次他在床上昏迷了三天，完全不知道自己的身体发生了什么。  
不过莱耶斯知道。  
莫里森的身体还是对药剂起了极大的排异反应，而这一次几乎要了他的命，就连虽然年轻但已经经验丰富的齐格勒都没想到——医药组一直认为这款强化药剂是百分之百安全的，事实也证明这款药剂足够安全——除了莫里森，并没有其他人产生不良反应。他们认为莫里森的情况是抽中了恶魔的签，再说得简单点，就是运气太差了，差到让人感到惋惜。  
毕竟这一次稍有不慎可是会要了莫里森的命的。  
从事故起始，齐格勒就忙于维持莫里森的生命体征，幸运的是，她成功挽救了莫里森。然而最大的功臣并不是齐格勒，而是莱耶斯。  
药剂具有特殊毒性，需要针对该毒性制造出特殊的抗毒血清，但这个过程太过繁复了，齐格勒担心莫里森熬不到那时候。这时候是莱耶斯主动提出用他的身体进行血清实验的。莱耶斯已经接受过所有强化药剂，并且都顺利吸收了，他的确是个非常好的人选，但毕竟当中还是有风险的，齐格勒并不希望最后要搭上两条命。  
最后她还是妥协于莱耶斯的坚持，实行了那次人体实验。  
如果时间可以回溯，知道后果的莱耶斯肯定不会接受那次实验，而是会在新兵入伍那天，用最难听的语言将莫里森骂回他那印第安纳的乡下去。  
当然，这一切莫里森都不知道，毕竟当时他还在死亡的悬崖前徘徊。  
三天之后，醒过来的莫里森只知道自己通过了第二次检查，并且再注射强化药剂的时候，再也没有出现过不良反应了。  
一切都变得美好了起来了。莫里森从来没有这样庆幸过。  
那一次之后，是他和莱耶斯感情最好的时候。即使莱耶斯从来都不在他面前提起自己曾经救过他的命，但莫里森还是出于本能和莱耶斯亲近起来了，可能因为他们的血在那时候交融在一起吧，就连莱耶斯也出于不知道什么心理对莫里森的态度缓和了下来，言语间少了很多嘲弄。  
那时候莫里森是如何称呼莱耶斯的？  
当然不是“莱耶斯”，也不是“加布里尔”，而是“加比”。  
很可惜，现在的莱耶斯痛恨他们曾经的蜜月期。

多拉多只有一家大型综合医院，守望先锋的指挥官正在里面疗伤。  
莱耶斯换了一件普通的T恤，上面印了仙人掌和沙漠。  
经历过白天的恐怖之后，晚上的多拉多明显沉寂了很多，很多商铺都提前关了门，普通的居民也早早关了灯。他们总担心灾难不会这么轻易就完结，唯一能让自己好受一点的方法就是尽可能的逃避现实。  
医院的探病时间过去了，但是莱耶斯有的是方法去探望莫里森。  
“你就不会敲门吗？”  
莱耶斯擅自破坏了病房的门禁，并让电子门自动开启的时候，莫里森始终没有抬头，并且冷不防地说了这句话。  
他打电话给麦克雷，但来的人是莱耶斯。不过他本来想要见的人就是莱耶斯。  
“杰西呢？”  
麦克雷没有跟过来，莫里森以为麦克雷也会来的。  
“好孩子这时间已经睡着了。”  
莱耶斯走进了病房，并且反手锁上门。希望巡房护士会晚点察觉这房间里的异样，今晚他要做的事情可太多了，不能被人中途打断。  
莫里森抬起头来，用他的蓝眼睛看着久违的莱耶斯的脸。  
“我以为他在你的教导下做不了一个好孩子。”  
“他从来就不是一个好孩子。”  
莱耶斯一屁股坐在为探病客人准备的椅子上，并且将脚搁在床头柜上。  
莫里森冷静地看了莱耶斯一眼，说：“不打算解释吗？”  
“解释什么？”  
“今天发生的事。”  
先是绑架了守望先锋的指挥官，然后袭击了光明节的开幕庆典，再然后是枪杀总统。  
彻彻底底的恐怖分子行径。  
“即使是守望先锋的指挥官也无权干涉暗影守望的行动，这规矩你不是清楚得很吗？”  
“总统不应该死。”莫里森的声音变得很轻。  
“然后我们就任由他的大嘴巴将暗影守望的一切说出去？”莱耶斯冷笑了一声，“那样的话说不定就是你被送上军事法庭接受绞刑了，杰克。”  
听到莱耶斯那一声“杰克”，莫里森的身体颤抖了一下。  
他花了一些时间才让自己冷静下来，去咀嚼莱耶斯说的话。  
莱耶斯不知道什么时候坐正了身体，然后突然伸手，摸上莫里森的脸颊，并且强迫他将脸转过来，与自己对视。  
“好了，现在我就在你眼前了，你有什么都可以和我说。”  
他还记得之前和莫里森的约定。莫里森有些话想要当面和莱耶斯说。  
气氛沉寂了良久，莫里森才动了动嘴唇：“我希望……你能解散了暗影守望。”  
莱耶斯放开了捧住莫里森的脸的手，眼神变得非常冷漠。  
“永远不可能。”  
莫里森捉住了莱耶斯的手腕，试图拉近两个人的距离，“听着，加比，我不能让你继续这样下去，你没必要替我背负那些……”  
莱耶斯突然扣住了莫里森的脖子，并且一下子将他的上半身按到床上，莫里森的头重重地砸在了枕头上，发出了闷闷的碰撞声。  
“别叫我加比。”  
莱耶斯居高临下地看着莫里森。  
现在的莫里森绝对不脆弱，盯着莱耶斯看的眼神非常坚定，毫无退缩之意。即使受了枪伤，他还是很快就恢复过来了，这归功于他参加过士兵强化计划，不，这要归功于莱耶斯的血。  
杰克·莫里森的命是他救的，这条命理所当然是属于他的。  
“加布里尔，放开我。”  
这时候的莫里森还是非常冷静，但是莱耶斯的眼神则变得非常危险。  
“你为什么非要维护那个总统不可？”  
“他是墨西哥的英雄。”  
莱耶斯收紧了掐住莫里森脖子的手，“是吗？我倒觉得那只是个虚伪的小人，听麦克雷说你还天真地认为自己成为他的佣兵就能打消他吞下守望先锋的企图？简直要笑死我了。”  
他痛恨固执的莫里森。很多时候莫里森天真的想法会让他火冒三丈，这样一个人怎么可能适合担任守望先锋的指挥官？他根本不适合承担这个职位带来的压力。莱耶斯其实看得非常清楚，麦克雷带回来的那份报纸到底是怎样恶意中伤莫里森与守望先锋的，这些都是莫须有的伤害，莫里森完全不必要承担这些伤害，包括他腰上那一枪。  
如果他老老实实待在那个房间里等着那些窝囊的警察来营救他的话，今天所有对他的伤害都能减到最低。该死的，他明明都为莫里森准备好一切了，而这个愚蠢的家伙却把一切都辜负了。  
莫里森的双手都握住了莱耶斯的手臂，试图将他施加的压力推开。  
他们角力了一会儿，谁也没有占到上风。  
莫里森只是觉得此时此刻莱耶斯的表情非常可恶，只想尽快摆脱这个完全不讲道理的男人。而莱耶斯整个上半身都压住了莫里森，不让他有机会逃走。他对这个非常危险的状态非常满意。  
“加布里尔，快点放开我。”  
莫里森张了张嘴，似乎说了什么。  
莱耶斯根本没心情去听，他伏下身，一口咬住了莫里森的嘴唇，然后趁他不备的时候，将湿热的舌头伸进了对方的口腔中搅动起来。  
就像他们很久以前关系还没恶化的时候经常做的那样。  
莫里森觉得自己快要窒息了，天知道他多久没有承受过这样只顾着掠夺的亲吻，除了莱耶斯根本不会有人这样亲吻他。  
他努力扭转头，想要避开莱耶斯的攻势，但最后都被莱耶斯强行将脸掰回来。  
莫里森被逼急了，一脚踹在了莱耶斯的腰上，莱耶斯没想到他下了死力于是愣了一下，就这样被莫里森趁机顺势推开了。  
“这不像你，杰克。”  
以前的杰克·莫里森，会乖乖地接受莱耶斯的亲吻。  
可是他们那时候关系还没决裂，一切都还这么美好。  
莫里森擦了擦自己变得有些红肿的嘴唇，轻轻喘着气，“我们已经不像从前了。”  
现在，他们互相憎恨着对方。  
莱耶斯突然一手抓住莫里森的金发，将他的脸拉到自己眼前。  
“我们的确已经回不去了。”  
莱耶斯像是头野兽那样低头一口咬上莫里森的锁骨，啃咬让他原本就白皙的皮肤浮现出红痕，在夜晚的灯光底下显得特别明显。  
莫里森想要将他推开，或者再踹他一脚，但是在莫里森有所动作之前，莱耶斯一把掐在他腰上的枪伤处，随即就让莫里森痛得低声惊呼了起来。  
没等莫里森喘过气来，他就又将人压在床铺之中，这次莱耶斯整个人的重量都压在了莫里森身上，手还不忘按住莫里森的伤口。这是保证莫里森束手就范的保险，他不会轻易松开的。  
“加布里尔，你到底想做什么？”莫里森的语气中已经带有些怒气。  
他认为莱耶斯是在戏弄他，因为他们的关系已经不可能回到从前，所以故意做一些只有从前才会做的事。  
例如做爱。  
察觉到莱耶斯的意图，莫里森的身体颤栗了起来。  
“我想做什么你不是清楚得很吗？”  
以前他们的契合度总是很高，似乎天生就该融合在一起，所以莱耶斯的血才能融入莫里森的体内，成为他身体的一部分。  
“你不能这样做，加比。”  
可是莱耶斯并不想理会莫里森的心情。  
他拿出了一副手铐，和莫里森拥有的那一副一模一样——毕竟都是守望先锋成员会配备的工具——然后将莫里森的手高举过头顶，咔嚓一下铐了起来。  
“加比。”  
莫里森带有警告意味地喊了莱耶斯的名字，换来莱耶斯狠狠在他腰上的伤口掐了一把。  
“不要叫我加比。”  
莱耶斯将他的病服往上推，大片皮肤就这样暴露在冰凉的空气中。  
莫里森的胸部非常结实，握揉起来的感觉非常不错，过去莱耶斯很喜欢故意将他的乳尖捏到红肿，这样会衬得他的皮肤更加白。现在他也打算故技重施，反正也是一次感情的宣泄，为什么不呢？  
“唔……”  
莱耶斯咬上莫里森的乳首的时候，呻吟声终于压抑不住。  
莫里森痛恨这样的刺激，他更加痛恨莱耶斯的胡作非为。  
莱耶斯突然放开了莫里森的胸前，转而伏在他的耳边，就像普通的情人在倾诉情话一样说道：“杰克，我爱你。”  
莫里森浑身一震，竟然忘记了反抗。  
不，莱耶斯恨他，他很清楚，他不能更清楚了。他们曾经无数次争吵，打架，甚至拿枪指着对方，莫里森相信只要有机会，莱耶斯绝对会杀死自己，然后让暗影守望取代现在的守望先锋。莱耶斯从来都不是会沉溺在情爱之中的人，而莫里森也不是，所以才会造就如今的裂缝，让他们都回不到过去。  
可是现在又算什么？莱耶斯竟然在说“我爱你”。  
他在杀死了这么多人之后，来到了莫里森的身边，说“我爱你”。  
“别开玩笑，加布里尔。”  
莫里森想让自己的声音听上去尽量冷静，但是他冷静不了。在刚才的一瞬间莱耶斯给了他一个希望，让他以为他们之间的关系能够和好如初。  
这个人实在太可恶了。  
“我没有开玩笑，杰克。”  
莱耶斯将按在他腰上的手移到他的裤子上。病服的裤子只用一根带子系起来，本来就松垮垮的，莱耶斯不需怎么用力就将裤子给拉了下来，让莫里森毫无防备的下体暴露在灯光之下。  
莫里森觉得自己现在这副样子就像一条砧板上待宰的鱼，鳞片已经被刮下了。  
“现在，立即放开我。”  
莱耶斯没有理会莫里森，而是低下头，张口含住了他的下体。  
突如其来的湿热让莫里森的呻吟泄出，他很久没经历过这样的刺激，不可否认，莱耶斯的舌头让他有了反应了。  
莫里森为这样的快感而觉得大难临头。  
他不顾身上的伤，不安地扭动了一下身体。他要离开莱耶斯，有多远离多远。可是莱耶斯擅自加快了速度，快感就像波浪一阵一阵侵袭着莫里森的大脑，几乎将他的理智全部吞噬干净。  
“不……加比……”  
莫里森摇着头，闭上眼睛，不敢去看眼前到底发生了什么。  
他们本应该痛恨着对方，他们不应该再做这种事。  
莱耶斯的牙齿故意恶劣地刮了一下莫里森的前端，莫里森呜咽着，很快就射了出来。  
高潮过后，莫里森失神了一会儿。  
莱耶斯趁这时候又再亲吻上莫里森，并且将自己嘴里的精液全数推到莫里森的嘴里。  
“唔……唔……”  
莫里森红着脸，喘着气，眼角还带了点因为窒息而流的泪光。  
“你玩够了吗？”  
“玩？”莱耶斯笑了笑，“我没在玩。”  
他要和莫里森来一场久违的疯狂的性爱。  
莱耶斯的手放到莫里森的臀瓣上的时候，莫里森觉得一阵头皮发麻。  
不，莱耶斯不能继续下去。  
莫里森故意避开视线，却被莱耶斯捏着脸强行扳回来，两个人就这样在灯光下四目对视。  
被莱耶斯的双眼看着比赤身裸体暴露在公众前更让莫里森难堪。  
“加比……”  
莱耶斯再次咬上了莫里森的下唇，让他说不出一个完整的音节。  
莫里森觉得自己大脑浑浑噩噩的，腰上的痛楚混合着高潮过后的满足感，就像吃过了致幻剂一样，整个人沉到了大地之上，又在一瞬间飘升到云端之中，来来回回，不知所措。  
莱耶斯的手摸上了莫里森的肛口，在毫无润滑的情况下，将手指强硬地塞了进去。  
“停……停下，加比……”  
他的肠道现在非常干涩，并不适合接纳任何外物。  
但是莱耶斯根本不想顾虑莫里森的状况。莫里森的命是他的，他的身体自然也是他的。  
强行用两根手指撑开莫里森的穴口，莱耶斯就这样将自己的阴茎塞了进去，但仅仅是龟头就让莫里森感觉自己的身体像是被一把利刃给从中间劈开两半，然而莱耶斯根本不给他一点喘气的机会，继续深入，硬生生地将他的穴口撑到极致。  
莫里森忍不住叫了起来，身下的床仿佛变成了烧红的铁板，炙烤着他的身体。  
莱耶斯温柔地抚摸上莫里森的脸颊，就好像他们关系还没破裂时的那样，在他耳边低声地安慰着他。  
“杰克，放松。”  
莫里森拼命在提醒自己，他和莱耶斯的关系已经完蛋了，他应该给莱耶斯的脑袋上来一枪，将他的尸体狠狠踢到床下去。  
可是他发现他根本做不到。  
自己的里面紧紧地包裹着莱耶斯，像个不知廉耻的婊子一样，死死地咬着他的阴茎不放。  
莫里森可悲地发现自己竟然喜欢这样的痛楚，他沉迷在莱耶斯拥抱着他的感觉。  
“呜……”  
莱耶斯开始抽动起来，莫里森开始压抑不住他的呻吟声。  
莫里森的大脑中一片空白，身体软了下来，整个人就沉在床铺中，随着莱耶斯的身体而来回晃动。  
突然，走廊外传来了急促的脚步声。  
轻轻的敲门声响起来了。  
“莫里森先生，你还没睡吗？”  
是巡房的护士，她还企图推开被莱耶斯反锁了的门，门锁晃动的声音吓得莫里森几乎尖叫起来：“不要开门！”  
“莫里森先生？”  
“我没事，你不用进来了。”  
在莫里森和巡房护士交涉的时候，莱耶斯故意放慢了速度，又在莫里森以为他要放过自己的时候，一口气冲撞了进去。  
莫里森吓得咬住了下唇，将呻吟声紧紧锁起。  
门外的影子晃了晃，随后传来巡房护士落寂的告别。  
听到脚步声逐渐远去，莫里森这才红着眼瞪着莱耶斯，“加布里尔，你给我适可而止。”  
莱耶斯却突然亲了亲他的眼角。  
“你终于主动看着我了。”  
莫里森一下子愣住了。  
他从来没见过这样的加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
“加比，打开手铐。”莫里森轻轻地说。  
莱耶斯难得顺从了一次，伸手解开了莫里森的手铐。双手得到解放之后，莫里森第一时间环抱住莱耶斯温热的身体。  
“加比……”  
他们就像一对深爱着对方的情侣，互相拥抱在一起。  
莱耶斯再次抽动起来，先是整根抽出，然后又重重冲刺进去，直到阴囊拍打在莫里森的臀肉上，这样大开大合反复冲刺，两人的喘息互相交织到一起。  
杰克·莫里森的命是加布里尔·莱耶斯救的，他的命理所当然是属于他的。  
莱耶斯的速度越来越快，莫里森的呻吟变得细碎。  
他突然感觉到埋在体内的凶器抽搐了一下，微凉的精液就这样射到了莫里森的体内。  
莱耶斯抽出自己的阴茎，满意地看着精液从还在一张一合的穴口中流出来。  
他再次伏到莫里森的耳边，低声耳语。  
“杰克，我爱你。”

莫里森醒过来的时候，莱耶斯已经不在了。  
安娜坐在离病床不远的椅子上，表情一言难尽。  
“加布里尔昨晚来过了？”  
想到昨晚的疯狂，莫里森一下子脸就变得通红。  
安娜叹了一口气，“你知道吗？梅森·杰克逊昨晚被杀了。”


	6. White lie/善意谎言

莱耶斯一直以为自己隐瞒得很好，那时候的莫里森不知道在自己命悬一线的时候是谁救了他，但其实莫里森什么都知道，他也不故意将这件事捅破，只是任由他发展，结果就是他们成为了至交，到后来，感情甚至发酵到一个他们两人都意料不到的地步。  
平心而论，莫里森怀念与莱耶斯的蜜月期。  
那段时间里，所有事情都是这么美好。  
莫里森也不是教徒，也不相信命运，他认为和莱耶斯走到了一起是因为他们的确性格相合。但其实在莱耶斯眼中，莫里森和谁的性格都很匹配，这个人拥有独特的个人魅力，总能吸引别人的目光，毫无疑问，莫里森是耀眼的，自然能够招来很多人围着他转，就像行星必定会绕着太阳公转那样，尽管莫里森本人对此并没有自觉。  
守望先锋成立之初，带领团队对抗智械危机的是加布里尔·莱耶斯，但真正联结起所有成员的，是杰克·莫里森。所以在最后，杰克·莫里森成为了守望先锋的指挥官。  
这件事在莱耶斯看来，就是一场大阴谋。  
莫里森的性格不适合当指挥官，他只会成为政治的牺牲品。  
莱耶斯一直想要扳倒莫里森，让他重新退回到他能掌控的范围之内，然而莫里森却死抓着权力不放。  
分歧就这样产生了。  
莫里森和莱耶斯都坚信他们之间不可能回到当初。  
所以昨晚的情话到底算什么呢？  
莫里森回忆起当时的莱耶斯，内心也忍不住有了一些躁动。  
安娜简单地将梅森总统被杀一事跟莫里森说了一遍，莫里森却摇了摇头，说：“不是加布里尔做的。”  
“别这么快下定论，当中有时间差，他完全有时间赶到梅森总统的住处。”  
接着莫里森皱起眉头，若有所思，又说：“也不是杰西做的。”  
安娜没想到莫里森会这样固执己见，她抱起手臂，挑起眉问他：“凭什么这样说？”  
“杰西做不出这种事。”  
“你怎么知道他在加布里尔的影响下做不出呢？”  
“我了解他。”  
安娜却完全不认同莫里森的说法，她的音量稍微提高了一点：“可是杰克，你不也觉得自己了解加布里尔吗？”  
“杰西和加比不一样。”  
安娜摆摆手，“好了好了，我不跟你争论下去。说回正事吧，你打算什么时候离开多拉多？”  
莫里森稍微有些惊讶，“为什么这么突然？”  
“连续两位大人物死在了多拉多，其他国家的领袖也不敢继续逗留，联合国的会议当然也取消了，你已经没有理由留在多拉多了，杰克。”  
其实还有话安娜没有说出来。  
恐怖袭击发生以来，整个墨西哥的政局都产生了动荡，在野党趁机崛起，已经集结在西部准备夺权了，威廉·波特的死拉开了混乱的序幕，多拉多不再是一个适宜逗留的地方。守望先锋好歹也是一股武装力量，代表了守望先锋的莫里森不应该留在这样的是非之地。  
还有就是梅森·杰克逊的死。梅森总统被枪杀在他下榻的酒店房间里，与此同时酒店内还发生了大规模的交火，似乎重创了一名袭击者。  
以上所有信息，安娜都选择对莫里森保持沉默。她认为现在的莫里森不够理性，无法处理这些信息，事实证明莫里森也的确如此。  
思考着安娜所说的话，莫里森悄悄摸上腰间的伤。  
昨晚因为莱耶斯粗暴的动作导致伤口开裂了，但以他的身体状况来说，恢复过来需要的时间不长。  
“既然这样，我们下午就离开吧。”  
“那我去准备一下。”  
安娜离开病房之后，莫里森如释重负依靠在床头。  
他透过病房的窗户看向外界，这时候的多拉多已经完全沉寂下来了。  
空气压抑得就像是暴风雨的前夕。

安吉拉·齐格勒在莫里森他们登上回程的飞机时，刚好来到多拉多。  
她接到了莱耶斯的秘密通讯，对方用命令的语气让她以最快的速度来到多拉多。尽管对莱耶斯的语气感到不满，安吉拉还是来了。  
与此同时，莱耶斯看着衣服都浸满了血的麦克雷，觉得喉咙发紧。  
他不知道该怎么去描述现在这种情况，麦克雷受了不轻的伤，左手的情况尤甚，整条上臂几乎都没了，即使他及时给自己包扎住伤口，但还是因为失血过多昏迷了一段时间，现在躺在多拉多一个隐蔽的私人小诊所里，刚注射过抗生素，还不知道能不能熬过去。  
今早清晨时分，有人袭击了他和麦克雷。  
莱耶斯不认为那群废物警察能够和他们对抗，即使是与警察交火，对方也不可能拿着那种重型武器，更不可能造成麦克雷身上这样严重的伤，应该是还有他们之外的一股力量潜伏在多拉多，就准备着一口吞下他们的成果。  
梅森·杰克逊原本是暗影守望的猎物，却被人捷足先登了。  
这都归因于错误的情报。  
麦克雷调查回来的信息是梅森·杰克逊会乘坐清晨五点的飞机离开多拉多，而他们也理所当然地蹲守在梅森下榻的酒店大堂，等着梅森出现，准备给他来场死亡盛宴，谁知道在酒店里等待着他们的是另一帮人马，而且这帮子人在他们之前就已经将梅森的生命终结了。他们的目标不止梅森·杰克逊一个人，进入到酒店里的莱耶斯和麦克雷就像被渔网困住的鱼，瞬间成为了斗兽场里的供人玩耍的野兽。莱耶斯从来没试过毫无招架之力任人宰割，这是他第一次如此狼狈不堪，最后虽然成功逃出来了，然而代价是麦克雷失去了他的左臂。  
莱耶斯从未尝过如此惨烈的代价。  
情况突然复杂了起来，让莱耶斯不得不改变自己的计划，主动联系了那个他原本根本不愿意联系的人。如果单从私人感情出发，莱耶斯非常讨厌安吉拉，她的医学实验总能让别人的身体感到痛不欲生，他就亲自尝试过。  
“杰西的情况稳定下来了。”  
在第三管针剂注射进麦克雷的体内不久后，安吉拉冷静地告诉莱耶斯。  
“不过他的手臂已经不可能恢复，我考虑为他安装智械，当然，我会事先询问好他本人的意见。”  
莱耶斯倚着墙壁，眼神深邃，一语不发。  
安吉拉观察着莱耶斯的眉眼，“可以告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”  
莱耶斯冷淡地看了安吉拉一眼，用沙哑的声音说道：“任务出了点差错。”  
“杰克知道你们发生这样的意外吗？”  
莱耶斯的表情突然凶狠了起来，“这事和他无关。”  
“杰克是守望先锋的指挥官，”安吉拉丝毫不肯退让，“他应该知道你们发生了什么。”  
“哼。”  
莱耶斯扭过头，避开安吉拉的目光。  
他不能对安吉拉怎样，麦克雷的命还捏在她手中，这种丧失主动权的感觉让莱耶斯烦躁不已，手情不自禁就握成了拳，砸在墙壁上。  
诊所里狭窄的空间让莱耶斯喘不过气来，他拿着枪走到门前的槛上，坐了下来，有一搭没一搭地抽起了烟。  
他在思考刚才安吉拉说的话。  
如果杰克·莫里森知道这件事，他会是什么反应？  
梅森·杰克逊的死讯肯定已经传到莫里森耳边了，估计他会认为梅森的死就是他们一手造成的，尽管如无意外总统的死的确应该是由他们造成的，但是现在情况有变，有一股他们谁都不知道的势力插足在当中，而且从他们杀死了梅森之后还要伏击他们这一情况来看，这群人是有意识针对暗影守望的。  
再还有就是那个错误的情报，莱耶斯坚信麦克雷收集回来的情报不可能出错的，那么就是说至少在昨晚之前，梅森·杰克逊的确是打算乘坐五点的飞机。然而有人有目的地先下手了。梅森是死在自己的房间里的，这些人突破了保护总统的重重障碍，将他杀死了。这样冒险的行动，就连莱耶斯也没把握，所以他才会选在总统出行之间的空隙实施暗杀。  
在他们面前是一个看不见而又非常强大的敌对势力，稍有不慎，随时会同时毁掉守望先锋与暗影守望。  
这些事情，即使莱耶斯选择告诉给莫里森，莫里森都未必相信。  
莱耶斯烦躁地抓了一下自己的头发。  
所以他痛恨莫里森，痛恨那个思想僵化的伪君子，他早该将莫里森杀死，然后取代他成为守望先锋的指挥官的。  
安吉拉透过门缝去看莱耶斯的背影，心情同样非常复杂。  
她向来反对守望先锋的军队主义，但同时她也不满暗影守望疯狂的作风，而她正好感觉到了有人利用了守望先锋与暗影守望的裂缝来制造一次巨大的危机，为了将他们彻底毁灭。  
希望风暴能顺利过去。安吉拉在心中这样祈祷着。

莱耶斯重新获得了进出守望先锋总部的许可，可是从没有人见过他的身影出现在总部。  
另一方面，麦克雷的恢复进度非常好，他已经适应了他新的左手。因为仍需要治疗的缘故，他索性长居在总部，只是期间莱耶斯没来探望过他。  
安吉拉没有透露麦克雷受重伤的原因，大家也就心照不宣不再过问。但还有一些风声漏了出来，不知道是谁先打听到麦克雷是从多拉多回来的，于是麦克雷与多拉多袭击之间的牵连就成了众人私下话题的热点，大家纷纷猜测麦克雷作为暗影守望的一员参与到那个乱局中，甚至还有人将背后的矛头直指莱耶斯。  
不过麦克雷并不介意其他人怎么看待自己或者暗影守望。他虽然未必赞同莱耶斯所有做法，但他赞同莱耶斯的理念，有些正义是需要行走在黑暗中，隐藏在光明之下的。出身死局帮的麦克雷有着其他守望先锋成员不可能承受过的经历，他也觉得目前只有暗影守望能接纳这样的自己。  
安娜深觉得这样的讨论影响守望先锋内部的风气，于是竭力将事情压了下来。  
激烈的颠簸之后，似乎终于能够风平浪静了下来。  
养伤期间麦克雷被安吉拉禁止抽烟，于是他整天只能叼着根草在嘴边，假装自己抽着大雪茄。除了安吉拉·齐格勒，他见得最多的就是杰克·莫里森了。莫里森和其他人一样，并没有对他的手到底发生了什么有过分的追究，每次来探访麦克雷都只是单纯坐一下，有时候喝杯咖啡，有时候甚至还一句话都不说。麦克雷挺满足他和莫里森之间的这种状态，偶尔他还有冲动想要将自己遇到的事都告诉莫里森，虽然他知道他那个难缠的上司肯定不允许他这样做。  
有一次，莫里森又来了，他们两个人就坐在总部的中心花园的长椅上，仍然是没说什么话，倒是麦克雷忍不了这样诡异的沉默，率先找了个话题。  
“你手机里为什么没有老大的号码？”  
其实麦克雷也只是随口一问，倒是莫里森没想到麦克雷会突然这样问，着着实实吃了一惊。  
“什么？”  
“你手机里没有老大的号码，我上次翻过了。”  
莫里森有些支支吾吾，眼神闪烁，半天都组织不了一句完整的话。  
最后，麦克雷非常艰难才听清楚他说了什么。  
“在一次任务之后我自己删掉了。”  
为什么要删掉？麦克雷想要问莫里森，可是看见莫里森的表情，就识相地闭嘴了。他不想窥探别人的隐私。  
过了半响，轮到莫里森主动挑起话题了。  
“你的手臂，还习惯吗？”  
麦克雷动了动自己的机械左手，响起了金属摩擦起来细微的嘎吱声，“其实还不赖，这样开枪稳多了。”   
接着他们之间又尴尬地沉默了一会儿。  
“杰克。”  
麦克雷将背靠在椅子上，尽量放松自己的身体，接着说下去。  
“梅森·杰克逊不是我们杀的。”  
“我知道。”莫里森平静地说，眼睛看着前方，不知道在注视什么，“你们任务失败了。”  
“你听齐格勒博士说的？”  
“我猜的。”莫里森补充说，“安吉拉什么都没跟我说。”  
“我一直都觉得老大低估了你。”  
“是吗？我倒觉得我一直都高估了自己。”  
靴子踏在地板的声音突兀地闯入了他们的谈话之中。  
“你们在说什么？”  
莫里森和麦克雷齐齐回头，看见了一脸阴沉的莱耶斯。


	7. Wrong way/错路

“闲聊。”  
莫里森率先把头转回去，继续看他的风景。  
麦克雷看着莱耶斯那吃瘪的表情忍不住捂嘴偷笑了两声。  
这种时候他们都知道该找个什么话题说说，好让气氛稍微缓和下来，但是谁也没有开口。  
反正不管谁先开口，最后莫里森和莱耶斯肯定会吵起来的。  
守望先锋的成员都知道莫里森和莱耶斯不对盘，基本上见面就吵架，吵得厉害还会打架，打到不可开交的时候还会掏枪，几乎每次都是这样收场。为了避免这种情况一而再再而三地发生，莫里森站了起来，对麦克雷说：“我先回去了。”  
他面无表情地越过莱耶斯，莱耶斯也故意不去看他。  
麦克雷看莫里森走远了，才说：“其实我觉得你们的关系还有救。”  
莱耶斯只是冷哼了一声。  
“我是来捉你回去的。”  
“不是吧，”麦克雷将自己的机械手亮出来，“我还是个伤员欸。”  
“这次去干回你的老本行。”  
“什么啊？”  
“劫火车。”  
他有个很会剥削下属的上司。麦克雷突然在心里同情起自己来。

莫里森坚决认为自己和莱耶斯的第一次上床是一个意外。  
莱耶斯来自繁华的洛杉矶，当时军营里的其他士兵也就知道这种程度，没有人会追问更为深入的情况，因为大家心里都清楚，资产充裕的家庭是不会乐意将自己的孩子送到军营来受苦的。莫里森的情况和大部分人都不太一样，他来自中部的印第安纳州，父亲是农场主，家境不错，会走上当兵之路是因为他真的怀着报效祖国的赤子之心，然而那时候大家都只会在背后都笑他是被花俏的征兵广告骗来的傻小子。  
莫里森入营的第一天就认识了莱耶斯，他是新兵，而莱耶斯已经是个服役有段时间并且拥有了军衔的老兵，可以说地位差异从一开始就横在他们之前，但是从一开始莫里森就知道莱耶斯是个值得信赖的人，他会放心将背后交付给莱耶斯，事实也证明了莫里森的直觉并没有错。  
执行任务的时候他们算不上合作无间，但是在关键的时刻总能非常默契。  
他们就这样一直保持着不远不近的距离，但是莱耶斯不算是一个好相处的人，所以他们之间的和平也没有维持太久，第一次关系出现裂缝是在得知为了应对智械危机，军队中需要选拔人员参与士兵强化计划的时候。  
当时莫里森是参加计划的热门人选。军中有人私下开了个赌盘，赌谁会是幸运儿，而莱耶斯偏偏就花了重金买莫里森选不上。这件事最后还是传到莫里森那边去了，那时候莫里森的心情非常复杂，这是一条难得的晋升之路，自己说不定成为了莱耶斯前进路上的阻碍。莫里森为此烦恼了一段时间，那段时间里，莫里森都有些神不守舍，并且故意避开与莱耶斯相处。  
他参军的目的本来就非常单纯，不为名也不为利，能否参加士兵强化计划对于他来说并不是太重要，所以最后他写下了一份申请，要求将自己从士兵强化计划候选中除名。  
这件事一下子就在军中传开了，莫里森差点害大部分人输掉了那个赌局。  
不久之后，莱耶斯就找到了莫里森，在大半夜的时候，一脚踹开了他的宿舍门，将他从被窝中拉出来，拖到夜半风凉的操场边上。  
比起言语，莱耶斯更擅长用拳头说话，于是他什么都没说就开始揍莫里森，本来半梦半醒的莫里森被他打醒了，他完全搞不懂莱耶斯到底在干什么，他只知道不能任由他继续下去，于是莫里森也什么都不说反击了回去。两名士兵就这样在大半夜的操场边上互相扭打了起来，除了莱耶斯，没有人知道这场干架的真正起因是什么。  
当然，事后他们都受到了处分。  
后来，莫里森的申请被退回了，他还是被选上了参与士兵强化计划，除了他之外，还有一名士兵，名字是加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
那个赌局最后还是以非常诡异的结果收了盘。  
这可能就是所谓的冤家路窄吧。  
刚开始在进行实验的机构中，莫里森尽量避免和莱耶斯有什么接触，他开始不知道怎么去面对莱耶斯。对于初出茅庐的莫里森来说，莱耶斯的想法很难捉摸，他只能跟从他的本能去猜，不过无论怎么说，他还是感觉得到莱耶斯对自己并没有恶意。  
士兵强化计划的致命性终于因为发生在莫里森身上的意外而得到重视。  
当莫里森从昏迷中醒过来的时候，意外发现莱耶斯就躺在自己隔壁的病床上。  
安吉拉·齐格勒什么都没说，但是莫里森是个很聪明的人，他隐约中也猜到自己的侥幸和莱耶斯有着脱不开的关系。  
莱耶斯在他醒来的第一时间就揶揄他，说他应该回到印第安纳当农民去。  
莱耶斯总有很多方法来嘲笑一个人，莫里森猜这是他在洛杉矶街头学来的，不过莫里森从来都不会因为他的嘲弄而生气。本来莫里森的脾气好得让人无法相信他是一名军人，更何况莱耶斯说的话挺不痛不痒的。  
安吉拉为他们安排住在双人病房，他们突然就有了一段不长的相处时间。  
有个晚上，莫里森被莱耶斯的咳嗽声惊醒了。  
虽然房间里已经关了灯，莫里森还是看得到莱耶斯没有躺下，倚靠着床背。  
他不知道莱耶斯身上到底发生了什么，相比起每天只是注射些营养针的自己，莱耶斯要面对更多的检查和药剂，那些过程都不太好受，他见过莱耶斯在注射完一些针剂之后随即就吐得乱七八糟，安吉拉·齐格勒最后只能再给他扎一针止吐针。那时候的莱耶斯手背上插着留置针，方便随时随地的注射。  
潜意识里莫里森知道莱耶斯遭受的痛苦都是自己导致的，所以在那个晚上，莫里森下了床，轻轻扫着剧烈咳嗽的莱耶斯的背。  
莱耶斯粗鲁地打开了莫里森的手，但是莫里森没有就此退缩，再一次将手放到莱耶斯的背上，这次莱耶斯用警告的语气让他滚回自己的床上去。  
莫里森也不知道自己当时到底在想些什么，或者他只是单纯不愿意听从莱耶斯的命令，又或者是因为久违的叛逆之心萌发了，他最后还是没有乖乖回到自己的床上去，于是莱耶斯捉住了他的手，一把将他压在了自己的床上。  
“加比？”  
他想要说话，可是嘴巴随即就被莱耶斯用手捂住了。  
两个人僵持不下，都喘着粗气。  
这是一个非常诡异的气氛，直到莫里森的衣服纽扣被解开，空气的凉意刺激着他的皮肤，才让他从迷乱中回过神来。  
他不知道莱耶斯在想什么，莱耶斯也不知道他在想什么。  
然后莱耶斯啃咬上莫里森的嘴唇，就像恶意报复，牙齿故意在唇上碾磨，直到尝到了淡淡的血腥味。  
不知道出于什么原因，莫里森没有拒绝莱耶斯。  
最后他们还是做爱了，用非常粗暴的方式。  
那是莫里森第一次和别人的性经验，说不上美好，也没有什么甜言蜜语，他们之间的行为更像是一方面在发泄而另一方在被动承受。病房里没有可以润滑的东西，莱耶斯就是这样生硬地捅了进去，对于莫里森来说，除了痛就没有其他感觉。莱耶斯从来都不是一个懂得体谅伴侣的人，但是不知道为什么，莫里森对此却毫无怨言，紧紧抱住了莱耶斯。  
他们之间不是爱，莫里森一直都这样认为，存在于他们之间促使他们感情发酵的是一种说不清道不明的情感，莫里森并不排斥这样的感情，对于从来没有恋爱经验而将来也并不会有的莫里森来说，他甚至还有些乐于处在这样的状态中。与此同时，他也知道这股情感当中有一种微妙的平衡，只要找准了支点，这个平衡就永远不会被打破，但是一旦失去了这个支点，他们的关系就会毁于一旦。  
很快，士兵强化计划结束了，莱耶斯和莫里森一同被招募到守望先锋中。  
那时候，实绩更为优秀的莱耶斯再次成为了莫里森的长官。  
这是他们之间的平衡保持得最好的时期，称之为蜜月期也不为过。  
莱耶斯热衷给莫里森下达各种命令，然后看他一心一意服从的模样。他们还保持了良好的性爱频率，莱耶斯学会了怎样在做爱的过程中避免伤害到莫里森，而莫里森也学会了如何更好地接纳莱耶斯。即使已经有了亲密的肉体关系，他们之间也从来没有过什么甜言蜜语，莱耶斯不会说，莫里森也不需要。  
这个完美的平衡在第一次智械危机结束之后被打破了。  
莫里森被任命为守望先锋的指挥官，成为了守望先锋的象征。然后，莱耶斯调任到暗影守望去。  
这次，莫里森成为了莱耶斯名义上的长官，而实际上两边并没有服从与被服从的关系。地位的改变还是让两个人的关系发生了翻天地覆的变化，然而莫里森依旧搞不清楚莱耶斯在想什么，他只知道从那时候开始莱耶斯痛恨自己。  
他们不再做爱，不再拥抱，甚至连交谈都充满了硝烟味，好几次事情往不可控制的方向发展，双方再次扭打起来。最严重的一次，他们谈到了联合国对暗影守望的指控，当时发生了守望先锋成员的机密文件泄露事件，而泄露的源头直指暗影守望。莫里森本来想好好和莱耶斯梳理清楚整件事的起始到结束，结果话题的方向越来越控制不住，提到了暗影守望的存废的时候，莱耶斯用枪抵住了莫里森的头上，手已经扣在了扳机上，如果不是安娜及时阻止，莫里森相信莱耶斯真的会开那一枪。  
自那次之后，莫里森再也没有见过莱耶斯出现在守望先锋的总部。  
与此同时，莫里森的权力也被逐渐架空。在守望先锋中，他受到的束缚越来越多，他的命令成为了一种形式，而有效的命令都必须经过联合国同意才具有效力，可以说联合国才是真正控制着守望先锋。  
这些不怎么好的回忆莫名其妙地涌起，让莫里森觉得自己的心跳频率有些过快，直到他看见了安娜，才稍微平静了些。  
“我一直在找你，杰克。”安娜的表情非常沉重，小声在他的耳边说，“秘书长来了。”

火车奔跑在广阔的平原上，电子屏上显示还有五十公里就会进入山脉地带。  
虽然车厢并没有满员，麦克雷还是觉得有些局促。这辆服役了五十年以上的老火车运行起来的声音非常吵，偶尔还会受地形影响颠簸几下，屁股坐着的皮套椅子都能感受到藏在老海绵里的生锈弹簧。总而言之，这不是一次舒适的旅途，不过这是麦克雷第一次拿着车票坐火车，以往他上火车可是从来都不买票的，所以还是稍微有那么点纪念价值的。  
麦克雷摊开了上车前买的杂志，看起那些美艳的时尚女郎的比坚尼照片。  
莱耶斯坐在他对面，全程都冷着一张脸，什么都不说。麦克雷已经习惯自己这副样子的上司，也懒得去搭理他。  
这列火车会途径格兰特监测站，他们需要在火车到达格兰特之前让它彻底停下来，并且是以安全的方式。  
麦克雷烦躁地翻了几页，始终看不进去，来自四周的目光让他坐如针毡。  
他抬起头，小声对莱耶斯说：“这节车厢没有平民。”  
他们事前收到的消息，这辆车将会被劫持并且驶向格兰特监测站，最后的目的是利用车上的炸药炸毁监测站。  
部署在格兰特监测站的武器防御系统相当于一条看门狗，负责抵御一切本土威胁，所以格兰特的战略地位非常重要，而总统梅森·杰克逊才刚死不久就立即打上了格兰特的主意，看来对方是衷心要毁掉整个美国。  
这是非常简单的一个袭击计划，防范起来却不是这么简单。守望先锋的身份对于这样的任务来说实在过于招摇了，这时候就特显了暗影守望的优势了。还好他们从来都是行走在阴影之下的。  
“我周围看看。”  
麦克雷站了起来，离开了他的座位。  
他要知道车上到底有多少平民，而那些可能引起大爆炸的危险品到底放在什么位置。  
车厢以字母顺序编号，后面E-G号车厢是载货厢，也是最可能藏住秘密的地方。车上都是线眼，现在贸贸然前往载货厢肯定会引起怀疑，麦克雷躲到其中一个洗手间，拉开了里面的窗，探头出去估算了一下自己的位置与载货厢之间的距离。  
不算远，不算近，从车顶走过去大概需要五分钟。  
在飞驰的列车的车顶上行走算是麦克雷的强项，这也是莱耶斯为什么非要找麦克雷来出这次任务的原因。比起马背上的生活，他经历得更多的还是火车背上的生活，真是个不够称职的牛仔。麦克雷这样自嘲地想。  
车顶上的风非常猛烈，麦克雷按住自己的牛仔帽，慢慢地逆风而行。  
编号E的车厢节间前守了两个人，麦克雷已经看见他们腰间的枪了。  
这儿果然藏了什么东西。  
麦克雷笑了笑，出其不意从车顶跳下。  
“午时已到。”  
两个人还没反应得过来头部就被维和者的子弹贯穿了，麦克雷稳稳地踏在铁板上，满意地转了一下他的维和者，顺便压了一下帽檐。  
接下来就是检查这里面到底装了什么宝贝了。  
砰——  
维和者的子弹这次击中了电子门锁。

莱耶斯坐在客厢中，假装在看外面的风景。  
这节车厢就如麦克雷所说，都是对方布下的线眼，但从这些人的反应来看，应该对他们的身份还没起怀疑。  
麦克雷已经离开了有一段时间，期间他没有反馈任何信息回来。  
莱耶斯在静候的时候，他的手机震动了起来，随机他就发现这是一通经由秘密通讯通道打来的电话，一般来说，只有守望先锋内部成员才会采用这样的加密通讯。  
对于莱耶斯来说，会打电话给自己的人向来都只有一个。  
现在不是能和杰克·莫里森说废话的时候。  
莱耶斯挂断了通讯，可是电话还是三番四次亮起了来电。  
杰克·莫里森到底有什么事？  
莱耶斯发誓他要是只为了再提解散暗影守望一事而烦着他的话，回去一定要往他的脑袋开枪，然后将他的尸体挂在总部前他那个雕像上。他绝对说到做到。  
莱耶斯压着怒意，接通了电话。  
“杰克，我没时间听你废话。”  
说话的却是一个令莱耶斯无论如何都猜不到的人。  
“听着，加布里尔。”安娜的声音非常急促，光凭她的声音就能判断出她现在非常紧张和焦虑。  
接着，莱耶斯以为自己听到了一个天大的玩笑。  
“杰克被劫持在你乘坐的那班列车上。”


	8. Human clay/肉身

麦克雷几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
守望先锋的指挥官杰克·莫里森在载货厢中，穿着他惯常的战服，戴着单边战术目镜，抱着他的脉冲步枪，看见麦克雷闯进来也面不改色。周围没有其他人，也没有什么危险物品，空荡荡的车厢中莫里森就这样像灵魂出窍一样，直直地站在一处，没有任何反应。  
莫里森不应该在这辆列车上，一定是哪里出了什么问题了。  
“杰克？”麦克雷试探性地叫了他一声。  
因为这声呼唤，莫里森才好像终于察觉了麦克雷一样，说：“不要过来。”  
列车还在飞驰，轰隆隆的声音有些影响他们之间的谈话。麦克雷以为自己听错了，莫里森的第一句话好像有什么别样的含义。  
“指挥官，你为什么会在这儿？”  
“黑爪的势力已经渗透到联合国里，他们要毁掉守望先锋。”  
莫里森一直问非所答，可是麦克雷却不能轻视他所说的话。  
“你说什么？”  
“离开这儿，然后尽快告诉加布里尔。”  
麦克雷觉得这个杰克·莫里森有哪里不太对劲，言行都像设定好了的机械，难道这是什么阴谋？麦克雷的呼吸逐渐变重，他能想到很多种可能性，而这些可能性都可能造成不能挽救的结果，按常理来说，他的确要去告知莱耶斯，但是背后藏着的阴谋又让他不敢动弹。该死的，他早该想到，这节车厢中如果真的藏了什么重要的东西是不可能只派两个废物守门的，现在他就好像被邀请走进了一个泥潭里，做什么都出不去了。  
麦克雷将左手按在了维和者上，枪口始终不敢移开。  
老天，快来个人提供一个有用的建议让他离开这个进退两难的局面吧。

列车匀速前进，电子屏上显示还有二十公里就会进入山脉地带。  
以防万一，莱耶斯戴上了耳机，并且将声音调低。  
“三天前的例会，秘书长出席了，会议结束之后他和杰克一起离开了总部。”  
莱耶斯闭上眼睛，假装自己在听音乐，手指还若有其事地敲着桌板。  
“之后杰克就失联了。”  
联合国秘书长带走了守望先锋的指挥官，真是有趣。  
“昨晚有一封密文通过秘密通讯频道传送给我，上面是……”安娜突然停顿了一下，然后才继续说下去，“是暗影守望的任务清单。”  
莱耶斯停下了敲桌板的手，睁开了眼睛。  
周围的人似乎还没察觉有任何异常，但是目光总是有意无意地往莱耶斯这边看过来。  
“格兰特监测站，任务列表里这个地名被标注了一个五角星。”  
莱耶斯将背靠到硬邦邦的椅背上，调整了一下坐姿。这个车厢的确就如麦克雷说的那样，让人局促不安。  
“所以我们调查了格兰特，和你的行踪。”  
莱耶斯不自觉地加紧了握住手机的力道。  
“然后我们发现了杰克的踪迹。”安娜的声音变得非常不稳，她喘了一口气，安定过自己的情绪后才接下去，“他和你上了同一辆车，监控里面的杰克身边有两个人，他有些身不由己。”  
如果是另外一个人来跟他说这件事，莱耶斯肯定不会相信。  
没有人能够挟持守望先锋的指挥官，正如莫里森自己所说，他一个人就抵得上一队军队，更别说只有两个小喽啰了，可是说这话的人叫安娜·艾玛莉，莱耶斯没什么道理不相信她。  
“我们不清楚杰克身上到底发生了什么，不过莱因哈特和我会尽快赶到格兰特，以及，我希望你能帮忙将杰克解救出来。”  
莱耶斯很想冷笑一声。杰克·莫里森根本就不需要自己拯救。  
“说完了吗？”  
安静地听了安娜说了这么久的莱耶斯终于开口了。  
“加布里尔！”安娜从莱耶斯那一句话的语气中听到了他的意图，立即就紧张了起来，“你不能……”  
莱耶斯关闭了通讯，重新闭上了眼睛假寐。  
麦克雷还是没有任何消息回来，可能死在了不知道哪里了。  
闭目养神了不到半分钟，莱耶斯睁开眼睛，起身往后面的车厢走去。  
他也搞不清楚自己到底想要找谁，反正他的心情已经全毁了。  
现在安娜·艾玛莉几乎知道了暗影守望的一切，更让莱耶斯头痛的是，他对告密者的身份毫无头绪。  
长久以来暗影守望都没有遭遇过什么困境，他们暗杀了很多背后有着肮脏交易的政要名流，也搞出过很多类似恐怖袭击的活动，将无数混乱不堪的局面彻底清洗，让它从一无所有中重生。世人都不知道这些事的始作俑者就是暗影守望，他原本以为杰克·莫里森也一样，好好做着他的花瓶指挥官，每天享受着来自各界的赞誉和敬仰，就这样被蒙蔽到守望先锋被他的暗影守望吞下。但是在多拉多，他的认知被彻底颠覆了，看上去那样诚实无辜的莫里森其实什么都知道，而且应该不止一次为暗影守望打了掩护。  
莱耶斯非常不甘，他觉得自己被莫里森摆了一道。  
杀死威廉·波特之后的那个晚上，在和莫里森再次做了不应该做的事情之后，他就不止一次陷入过思考，杰克·莫里森这个人所做的一切是不是都是为了将自己控制在鼓掌之中，包括在床上时的服从也是为了让他麻痹大意，沉溺在可笑的感情中，好让他彻底成为一条走狗。更加讽刺的是，自己竟然傻乎乎地踩进了莫里森的陷阱里，向他倾诉了爱意。  
想到这儿，莱耶斯对莫里森的愤怒又更加加深了。他开始无法用理智挽回自己对莫里森的感情，因为他终于彻底意识到杰克·莫里森这个人从一开始就未曾甘于服从自己。他们的位置其实是相反的，的确，莫里森才是真正的领导者。  
现在不但莫里森脱离了他的掌控，就连现实里发生的一切都在脱离它原本应有的轨道在发展。  
这是第二次出现错误情报了。  
莱耶斯几乎可以肯定，这群恐怖分子的目标不是炸毁格兰特监测站，所以他们来到这辆列车上根本毫无意义。  
从一开始这就是一个引诱他们步入的陷阱，起点应该是在多拉多。  
那么这些人想要做什么？  
莱耶斯想，关键应该就在杰克·莫里森身上了。  
暗影守望接到了暗杀好几个国家的元首的任务，理由是他们企图推翻世界联盟，而现在这个世界联盟是依靠联合国来维持的，可以说，联合国是这道命令的主使人。世界需要联合到一起抵御智械危机，所以他们不能容忍有异心的成员，而以梅森·杰克逊和威廉·波特为首的一股北美势力却打算分化这个联盟，将属于世界的武装力量收入囊中，据为己有。来自阴影的暗影守望为了维持联盟的坚固出手清理潜在的异见分子，怎么看都是合情合理的。联合国如果不想节外生枝，就不应该将守望先锋的任何人送到多拉多来，但是莫里森分明就是受到了联合国的邀请才会出现在多拉多的。  
“他们”是故意让莫里森和莱耶斯相遇的。  
那么“他们”到底怀揣着什么目的而非得杰克·莫里森和加布里尔·莱耶斯都同时出现在一个地方的呢？莱耶斯很快就想通了。  
“他们”想要彻底得到守望先锋与暗影守望，一个乖巧顺从不会有自我意识的武装力量，而并不是现在处处受制于他们的成员的意愿的状态。莫里森是个坚守原则的人，成为指挥官之后想必阻拦过不少联合国下达的命令，他有他的准则，而莱耶斯也同样，虽然身处黑暗但并非扯线木偶可以随意差遣，但是“他们”又不能将两者都一刀切掉，毕竟联合国并不想毁掉好不容易才建立起来的守望先锋。  
想一口吃成一个胖子，真是太贪婪了。  
莱耶斯一直保持着一个生人勿近的冷漠表情。  
他不会服从莫里森，更加不会服从“他们”，他要在这道夹缝中站稳阵脚。  
莱耶斯将所有载人车厢都逛了一遍，一张眼熟的脸都没有看见，不过他确定了从编号C的车厢往后算，里面坐的都是普通人。  
车票是他指使麦克雷去买的，而麦克雷偏偏就是买不到都是正常人的车厢的座位，真不知道该说他运气好还是运气差。  
在编号为D的车厢的洗手间里，莱耶斯闻到了雪茄的气味，但是没有见到那个带着雪茄味的牛仔。  
编号E开始的车厢都是载货厢，他打算继续走下去的时候被乘务员拦住了。  
现在他基本可以确定麦克雷和莫里森都在后面的载货厢里的。  
莱耶斯重新回到编号D的车厢洗手间，反手锁上了门，开始检查每一寸地方，希望他那个得力下属能有点危机意识，提前给他留下些信息，然后他就在窗台边发现了一个残缺的鞋印。  
麦克雷从车顶去到了后面的车厢。  
莱耶斯沉思了一会儿，列车的广播突然响了起来。  
“列车将在十分钟后进入山脉地带，沿途颠簸，请各位乘客注意安全。”  
看来不能走麦克雷的老路了。  
格兰特监测站建在山脉中，至少到达目的地之前他都不能贸贸然爬出去。  
不，虽然不能爬上正在行走的列车顶上，不过不会动的列车不就行了？  
莱耶斯离开了洗手间，返回前列的车厢。  
安娜·艾玛莉和莱因哈特·威尔海姆到底什么时候会赶到？

维和者没有移动过分毫。  
麦克雷告诉自己，现在应该动一动自己聪明的脑袋。  
守望先锋的指挥官为什么会在这辆车上？  
天知道是什么原因，莫里森只字不提，他连猜字谜的机会都没有。麦克雷只能从莫里森的动作和言语中去作些推断，可是问题是可以掌握的信息实在不够充分。先是多拉多，现在是格兰特，他和莫里森“偶遇”上的时机都太不凑巧了，现在的状况更加可以说是诡异。  
冥冥之中似乎有什么被安排好了，但是这个神秘的操纵者根本连个影子都没有留下。  
“你真的是杰克·莫里森？”麦克雷警惕地看着眼前人。  
至少从外观看来，这个金发碧眼的士兵的确是被大家所熟知的杰克·莫里森，如果眼前这个人是智械假扮的，他身上应该会有金属与金属之间的连接点，这个莫里森身上没有，尽管他穿着衣服，但是没有什么东西能逃过麦克雷的双眼的，麦克雷对此非常自信。更重要是，他认得莫里森那双蕴藏了整一个深海的眼睛，那样被现实折磨得毫无生息的眼神，别人绝对模仿不来的。  
“杰西，通知加布里尔。”莫里森再次说话，用命令的语气。  
麦克雷眯起他的眼睛，“你想我通知他什么？”  
“黑爪的势力已经渗透到联合国里，他们要毁掉守望先锋。”莫里森又再重复了一遍刚才说过的话。  
“你为什么不直接跟他说？”  
“他不会相信我。”  
这对话似乎毫无破绽。莫里森和莱耶斯之间的确有矛盾，这些事情，不是守望先锋的成员应该是不会知道的。  
麦克雷觉得自己的耐心都快被消磨光了。  
“杰克，现在不要管什么加布里尔，告诉我，你为什么会在这儿？”  
“黑爪……”  
“闭嘴，杰克·莫里森。”他不想再听同样的一句话了。  
麦克雷根本不知道什么是“黑爪”，这样要他跟莱耶斯说什么？神经兮兮的杰克·莫里森突然说什么黑爪渗透到联合国里，他甚至还搞不清楚联合国和守望先锋到底是什么关系呢，莫里森的这些话即使是出自他本心，也应该由他本人亲自跟加布里尔·莱耶斯说。  
“我现在带你去见加布里尔·莱耶斯，立即，马上。”  
听到了莱耶斯的名字，莫里森后退了一步。  
“我不能见他。”  
“为什么？你不是有话要跟他说？”  
“加布里尔会杀了我。”  
很好，现在的情况真是太有趣。眼前的莫里森似乎是遵循着自己的本能来行动的，他的潜意识在警告他，加布里尔·莱耶斯这个人很危险。  
他这种状态像是被人喂下了什么致幻剂。  
麦克雷不是安吉拉·齐格勒，对药物方面的知识可谓是零，但是他在死局帮流连的那些年头曾经听说过的确有这么一种致幻剂让人的行为在某段时间内变得遵循自己的本能，这个副作用听起来有点像吐真剂，但是它本身的效果要远比吐真剂强得多。这种致幻剂是为了达到一种洗脑的效果而研发出来的，服用了的人的思维会变得越来越混乱，最后分不清真实与虚幻，变成只会服从某个关键命令词的行尸走肉。  
这种梦幻一般的药物麦克雷只当是都市传说听过就算了，从来都不认为能在现实当中出现。  
即使现在非常不对劲的莫里森站在他面前，他也不相信。  
麦克雷想要悄悄缩短他和莫里森的距离，方便到时候按住他。  
莫里森抱着他的脉冲步枪，但那把枪完全就是玩偶上的装饰品，一点用处都没有，莫里森抱着它似乎只是为了摆摆姿势。于是麦克雷觉得自己可以稍微放下押住维和者的左手，尽管他现在的左手并不会感觉到疲劳。  
“听着，杰克，老大不会杀你的。”  
麦克雷悄悄往前挪动了脚步，却被莫里森突然喝住了。  
“不要过来！”  
莫里森没有再后退，可是收紧了握枪的手。  
如果比速度，擅长决斗的牛仔可不会输，但是他不能向莫里森开枪，他也不能让莫里森伤害到自己。  
他不想第二次向着同伴开枪了，这有违牛仔的作风。  
“好好好，我站着不动，然后通知莱耶斯，告诉他你在这，这样好了吗？”  
莫里森不再说话，像是在发愣。  
麦克雷的左手摸上了他的通讯器，连通了上面唯一一个通讯通道。  
哔——哔——哔——  
莱耶斯没有接。  
麦克雷试探性地抬起眼睛去看莫里森，莫里森仍然像丢了魂一样没有任何反应。  
这样太奇怪了，在莫里森身上到底发生了什么？  
见鬼的是，现在还和莱耶斯失联了。  
怎么办？不如就趁现在莫里森没有反应的时候将他压制住？  
麦克雷迅速地将维和者插回枪套中，伸开双臂扑了过去。  
列车突然猛烈地急刹。

莱耶斯知道麦克雷刚才在联系自己，可是他现在有正事要做。  
霰弹枪对准了列车驾驶员的脑袋，戴着面具的莱耶斯用冷静的声线命令他立即将列车停下来。  
驾驶员巍巍颤颤地拉下了列车的制动。  
车轮与轨道之间的摩擦发出了巨大的刺耳的声音，车在滑行了一段距离之后，慢慢地停了下来。  
莱耶斯准备联系麦克雷，一声猝不及防的爆炸声就刺痛了他的耳膜。  
他连忙从驾驶室的窗户探出去，编号E的载货厢冒出了浓浓的黑烟。  
该死的。  
莱耶斯知道麦克雷和莫里森就在那儿。


	9. Little evil/小灾祸

列车突然刹车，随后就传来了爆炸声，瞬间让乘客们乱成一团。  
莱耶斯从驾驶室故作镇定地走出来，编号A的车厢里所有人都盯着他看。  
看见了众多整齐划一对准了自己的黑漆漆的枪口，莱耶斯识趣地将他的枪扔在地上，并举起了自己双手。  
“加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
莱耶斯面无表情地听着有人走到他面前，并且准确地说出了自己的名字。  
看来事情又一次往他无法掌控的方向发展了。  
他痛恨这样的状况发生。

莫里森的身体非常冰凉，麦克雷差点以为他死了。  
他说的“不要过来”是有理由的，莫里森脚下的铁板夹层里安装了一个炸弹，只要压在上面的重量发生变动就会爆炸，所以莫里森不能离开那个范围，麦克雷不能进入那个范围。很可惜，什么都不知道的麦克雷还是过去了，炸弹在触发的那一刹那莫里森抱住了麦克雷，往一侧滚过去，但是爆炸产生的冲击波还是让麦克雷觉得大脑有东西在轰鸣，浑身的骨头都像被人敲碎了那样。不过幸好，他的意识还是清明的。莫里森的情况比他更为严重，毕竟在爆炸的一瞬间莫里森用自己的躯体率先为麦克雷挡住了所有冲击，即使是身体经过强化的超级士兵，也不可能完好无损地挡下这么强大的一次冲击。  
当麦克雷看见莫里森的脸的时候，他已经满脸都是自己黑红黑红的血了。麦克雷捧起他的头，又一口血从他的喉咙涌出，呕到麦克雷的披肩上。  
看情况刚才的爆炸伤到了莫里森的内脏造成内出血了，这可不能拖下去。  
麦克雷咬咬牙，忍住自己全身传来的痛感，用肩膀扛起软绵绵的莫里森，向门走过去。  
从前面车厢传来的扰扰攘攘的声音让麦克雷停下了脚步。  
不行，他不能背着莫里森就这样到前面的车厢去，里面多的是潜在的敌人，两名伤员可抵挡不了人海战术。  
转念一想，麦克雷拉开了炸得都歪掉了的门，背着莫里森跳下了火车。  
从刚才开始他心里一直算着列车已经前进了的里程。格兰特监测站就在不远，那边应该会有医疗用品补给。  
格兰特算是半个军事重地，所有关于此地的消息都是被严格封锁的。格兰特的山脉中建了一个空军基地，还部署了导弹和电磁波防护系统，这就是麦克雷对格兰特的全部认识，所以他看见一片寂寥不见人影的格兰特监测站的时候，着实大吃了一惊。眼前这种荒凉的景象，就像突然遭遇了什么变故，所有人被迫临时撤走，地面上还遗留了不少垃圾。  
从监测站的状况来看，重要的东西应该都已经被转移了。那么就是说，所谓炸毁监测站也是一个陷阱。麦克雷攥了攥自己的左手，心情五味杂陈。最近的事故真的太多了，尽管看不清背后到底是谁将手插进来乱搅一通，但也已经给麦克雷彻底提了个醒。  
有人在盯紧着守望先锋。  
趴在麦克雷的背上的莫里森突然收紧了一下手掌，接着又咳嗽了起来，麦克雷连忙将他放下来，让他平躺在地上。  
尽管知道有价值的东西应该都被带走了，麦克雷还是抱着一丝希望逐个房间逐个房间搜寻，最后真的被他在一个抽屉里发现了一个还没被使用过的生物力场。麦克雷觉得自己应该赞美现代医学的昌明一番，生物力场这种东西在此时此刻就是一块瑰宝。  
他将生物力场的发射器放置在莫里森的旁边，治疗光缓缓升起。  
麦克雷觉得现在自己的身体也变得暖烘烘的，骨头似乎也没有这么痛了，可是他握上的莫里森的手却还是这么冰凉。  
第六感告诉麦克雷，这种冰凉不是因为爆炸受伤而导致的。  
莫里森的情况在生物力场的治疗下很快就稳定了下来，麦克雷庆幸莫里森是接受过强化计划的超级士兵，换作自己可能就撑不下去了。  
这边才刚可以放下心来，麦克雷又立即想到了他那个不着调的上司。  
通讯器仍然没有反响，莱耶斯依旧处于失联状态。  
火车上发生了这么大的事情，里面的状况肯定十分混乱。那些原本被他们认为是来炸毁格兰特监测站的恐怖分子绝对知道爆炸是因何而起，莫里森从载货厢中消失肯定很快就会被他们发现，而附近能让人有一口喘息机会的地方就只有这个监测站，所以他们肯定会找到来。  
麦克雷很想问清楚莫里森到底遭遇了什么，从表面看来，他应该是被劫持到那火车上的，可是守望先锋那边竟然毫无反应，或者说，其实守望先锋内部已经知道了莫里森的失踪，但是不敢声张。总而言之，现在盼望有救兵完全就是不切实际，他们要靠自己的本事才能活下去。  
莫里森又咳嗽了两声，这次他的眼睛微微睁开了。  
“杰克，你没事吧？”  
“黑爪……”  
哦老天，他真的不想再听莫里森说那句话了。  
“好了好了，我的指挥官，我知道你要说什么，你不如留着这口气好好休息一下先？”  
莫里森忽然抓住了麦克雷的左手，似乎耗尽了力气也要逼出那几个音节：“梅森·杰克逊……”  
梅森·杰克逊？黑爪和梅森·杰克逊？  
麦克雷花了一点时间才想起来，这是那个已经死掉了的美国总统的名字。想起来之后，乱七八糟的情感就在麦克雷心中复苏了。其实麦克雷对这件事还是感到有些遗憾的，毕竟那原本是他的目标，结果连人都没见着，任务就失败了，他还丢了一条手臂，这是他的人生中做过最亏的一次买卖。  
莫里森就像条上了岸的鱼，嘴巴张着，却始终没能发出声音。  
麦克雷扶着莫里森的肩，让他的头挨着自己的身体，试图让他好受一点。  
莫里森始终捉住麦克雷的手不肯松开，麦克雷想让他安心一点，就将自己另外一只手叠了上去，过了几秒，麦克雷睁大了眼睛，连忙拍了拍怀里莫里森那张苍白的脸。  
“喂，杰克，醒醒。”  
还好，还有呼吸。  
刚才有那么一段时间他摸不到莫里森的脉搏，害他以为莫里森就这样无声无息地死去了。  
英雄可不会这么轻易死去的。  
麦克雷很快就冷静了下来，将手放在莫里森的左胸上。  
没错，正如他猜测的那样，莫里森的心跳变得非常慢，可是单纯的失血并不会让心跳减慢，这里面一定是有什么问题。  
仿佛突然被一道惊雷打中，麦克雷翻过莫里森的身体，用力一把将他的衣服给扯了下来。莫里森的背部全是被爆炸掀起的碎片划伤的伤口，每一条都触目惊心，更让麦克雷担忧的是这些伤口竟然在短时间内都结成了干净的血痂，阻止了血液无谓的流失。  
他所知道的士兵强化计划可没有这种效果，至少他没在莱耶斯身上见过。  
“小心……梅森……”  
莫里森用细不可闻的声音在麦克雷的耳边呢喃道。

“初次见面，总统阁下。”  
莱耶斯双手被反铐在身后，一脸阴沉地看着眼前的老人。  
梅森·杰克逊，莱耶斯认为自己这辈子都不会忘记这个名字。那个本应该惨死在多拉多的美国总统，现在活生生站在了他面前，胡子打理得整整齐齐，脸色红润，花白的头发用发胶好好地往后梳到一起，穿着得像个名流绅士，手上还拄着一根精美的木制手杖。  
身为死神的莱耶斯可不是太乐意看见有人从地狱回来。  
梅森上下打量莱耶斯，然后扯了一个笑容：“不，我们在联合国会议上见过。”  
“你记性真好，阁下。”  
“你可是守望先锋曾经的领导者，我忘不了。”  
梅森·杰克逊故意加重了“曾经”的发音。他刻意想要挑逗起莱耶斯的情绪，可惜莱耶斯表面上不为所动。  
“你知道吗？选拔杰克·莫里森有我的一份功劳。”  
终于提到了莫里森的名字，莱耶斯不安地挣了一下手铐。  
就是眼前这个肚子里藏了无数坏水的人，将莫里森推到他不应该坐上的高位上，让莫里森彻底脱离了自己的掌控，让他们好不容易构筑起来的联结一下子粉碎。莱耶斯觉得自己的怒火一下子被点燃了，可是理智又让他的情绪立即熄灭。身为一名特工，控制好自己的情绪是最基本的要求，他不应该为了一点关于杰克·莫里森的事就自乱阵脚。  
“事实证明我的眼光没有错，他的确比你更适合担任守望先锋的指挥官。”  
“总统阁下将我绑起来就为了和我聊聊往事吗？”  
梅森干笑了两声，“我可好不容易将你和杰克·莫里森都找到这儿来了，机会难得，当然要好好聊聊。”  
将莫里森带到格兰特是梅森·杰克逊的主意？  
不，安娜可是告诉他，带走莫里森的是联合国秘书长。莱耶斯不止一次近距离接触过那位刚上任不久的亚裔，他的出身和美国并无什么关系，不过内里到底是什么一回事又有谁知道呢，莱耶斯以为自己落入的是联合国背后高层的圈套，到头来竟然是踩进了他们死对头的陷阱。  
守望先锋不适合牵涉到政治当中，可是这个组织没有政治力量的支持又不可能存在。这是一场他们无法出逃的风暴。  
莱耶斯在斟酌着梅森总统说的话，然后他眯起了他的眼睛。  
“杰克不在你手上。”  
至少现在不在，他可以肯定这一点。  
麦克雷可是一个得力的下属。  
“他会回来的，他可是我们的得力助手，没有他我估计就死在你手上了。”  
莱耶斯压低了声线，“你什么意思？”  
“如果我没猜错，原定刺杀我的那个早晨的前一个晚上，莫里森指挥官找到了你。”  
接下去的话已经不用继续说了。  
莱耶斯按捺不住自己的情绪，愤然冲过去，被两名打手连忙按在地上。  
杰克·莫里森竟然敢耍他，他竟然为了眼前这个糟老头的命耍了他。  
前所未有的怒意在心中犹如地狱之火一般燃起，如果莫里森本人就在他面前，他早就不顾一切将他射成蜂巢，然后将他的尸体狠狠践踏，再像古代那些领主一样将尸体插到长矛上，高悬示众。  
他早该知道，从杰克·莫里森成为守望先锋指挥官的那一刻开始，他就不再是自己所认识的那个杰克·莫里森了。  
“加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
一双擦得光亮的皮鞋几乎要踢到了脸贴着地面的莱耶斯的眼球。  
接着，莱耶斯听到了恶魔的声音。  
“黑爪需要你。”

麦克雷终于弄清楚莫里森身上的异常到底是什么一回事了，在他发现格兰特监测站一个密室里的洗脑机器之后。  
而这个地方，是看上去不怎么清醒的莫里森带他来的。  
他启动了监测站里的主电脑，翻到了关于药物洗脑和第四人种计划的计划书。  
麦克雷不是温斯顿，在面对一大堆文字的时候难免会觉得头痛，但他还是看在莫里森的份上认认真真地将那些枯燥的文字读进去了。  
简而言之，就是有人在进行人体实验，企图制造出至高无上的肉体兵器。  
这个计划最开始是为了应对智械危机而筹划开发的，也成功得到了美国国会的支持，但是随着开发加深，问题就逐渐浮出来了。利用基因技术将新陈代谢减慢，降低心跳速率，的确可以克服一定程度上的生理需要，使人达到一种媲美机械的运作状态，但是随之带来的副作用是思维灵活度的降低与情感的缺失，效果就类似洗脑，换言之，就是接受了这一项生物强化，人就会失去自己的感情，变成只能按照命令行动的类机械人。因为第四人种计划带来的副作用实在太多，这项研究中途就被国会叫停，并且以士兵强化计划代替。  
但是，眼前这些机器十分露骨地告诉麦克雷，事实上他们并没有就此收手。  
莫里森的血液流动速度已经开始降低，皮肤显现出一种病态的蓝色。再这样下去，莫里森的情感就会被彻底抹杀掉，成为一个不会思考的超级机器。  
没有什么比控制住守望先锋指挥官更棒的阴谋了，这么直接，这么干脆，轻而易举就能利用他的声望稳住守望先锋，即使莫里森已经是个空壳子，他仍然是属于光明的那一半守望先锋的象征。  
麦克雷拼命搓着莫里森的手，想要让他的体温稍微升高一点。  
那些人让莫里森一个人独自待在载货厢也是有理由的，他们在训练被注射药剂后的莫里森的服从性。  
就像训狗一样，给他一个简单的指令，让他服从。  
只是训狗至少也会给狗一些奖励，而到了莫里森身上，恐怕只有鞭子了。  
不难想象，在莫里森极力保持着自己的意识的时候，会听到他们以前列车厢平民的性命来要挟莫里森，所以他们根本不需要将莫里森绑起来，连保持自己的意识都十分困难的莫里森只能遵循那个简单的指令，像个乖巧的小孩子，留在载货厢中。  
而那个载货厢就像一个放了香气四溢的芝士作饵的捕鼠夹，莫里森是那块芝士，麦克雷就是那只老鼠。  
他们想要炸死这只老鼠，不巧他们低估了莫里森的意志。  
莫里森一直在和那些可恶的药物挣扎，但是麦克雷却无可奈何。  
那些人肯定已经给莫里森下过指令，可能是某个词，或者是某张脸孔，只要这个开关一被触碰，坚强的莫里森也会一败涂地。他不能眼睁睁看着莫里森成为一个纯粹的杀戮机器。  
“嘿，杰克，醒醒。”  
麦克雷轻轻拍了拍莫里森的脸颊，莫里森的眼睛一直在眨，就是不能很好地睁开看着麦克雷。  
他的体温也越来越低了。  
刚才的爆炸给莫里森造成的二次伤害实在太大了，安吉拉·齐格勒不在场的情况下，他真的不知道还有什么可以做的。  
麦克雷将自己的披肩脱下来，包住了莫里森。  
“杰克，和我说说话吧？”  
麦克雷尝试分散他的注意力，并且祈求这个方法能有稍微那么一点用。  
可是要和他说些什么内容呢？  
“杰克，你的手机里为什么没有莱耶斯的号码？”  
莫里森好像稍微回过了神，呢喃道：“加比……”  
“对，加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
“加比……”

安娜从来没有这么希望过那些该死的交通规则都消失掉。  
“安娜，这是我们最快的安全车速了。”  
莱因哈特驾驶着越野车飞驰在美国中部大平原上，还要五十公里他们就能进入格兰特监测站的范围。  
“再快点，求求你，我怕杰克撑不住了。”


	10. Fallen angel/堕天使

格兰特每逢冬天都会下冰雹。  
如果不是意识仍然非常清醒，麦克雷会以为格兰特已经进入了一年一度的大寒冬，拳头大的冰雹击打着监测站的外墙和玻璃，外面整个世界都被雪覆盖成灰白色，漫长的山脉看起来像被冰雹打得摇摇欲坠，随时随地会来一次山崩地裂。  
不，那不是下冰雹的声音。  
麦克雷心里非常清楚，那是枪声，而且远远不止一把枪。  
从声音的远近来分析，驳火的双方距离格兰特监测站还有好一段距离，他们暂时来说还是安全的。但是这样的安全到底能维持多久，谁也不知道。麦克雷甚至连他们的敌人到底是谁都搞不清楚。  
意识不怎么清醒的莫里森不安地扭动了一下身体。  
麦克雷紧紧地环抱住了莫里森，尝试让自己的热量传递到莫里森身上，而莫里森的身躯现在就像刚从冰堆里捞出来那样，除了异常的低温，还开始出现了肌肉硬化的现象，就连吐出来的气息也是冰冰凉凉的。麦克雷想到了自己放在冰箱里一个礼拜忘记拿出来的即食牛扒，莱耶斯曾经拿那块牛扒砸过他的头，差点让他要去见安吉拉·齐格勒。  
莫里森突然的几声咳嗽将他的思维拉回到现实中。麦克雷连忙起身去翻箱倒柜，又搜刮了好几个地方，终于让他又发现了三个未被使用的生物力场。他将这三个生物力场放到莫里森的身边，治疗光像一层蜜糖，包裹着他整个身躯。可是什么变化都没有，莫里森的表情仍然非常痛苦，麦克雷明显感觉到这些生物力场已经发挥不出它应有的作用了。  
不，他早该知道的，问题不出在生物力场上。  
莫里森的眼睛又在不寻常地来回眨着，蓝色的虹膜在反复被遮蔽又露出，像是一颗在闪烁的明星。麦克雷却欣赏不起来，他知道这是莫里森跟他体内的药物作抗争的表现。  
有只恶魔一直想要击溃莫里森的意识，而身为勇者莫里森正在奋力和它搏斗。按照童话故事的套路，勇者永远都会胜出这样的比拼，可是现实却总是不如童话那么美好。  
麦克雷看着莫里森所作的抗争，只能在旁边光是焦急，什么也做不了。  
和他说话转移他的注意力这个方法已经没用了，一开始莫里森还能吐出几个音节来回答他，虽然无非是“黑爪”、“联合国”、“梅森”……还有“加比”，麦克雷认真数过，莫里森提到“加比”的次数是最多的。他想要是莱耶斯在场的话说不定能挽回一点莫里森的意识，可偏偏现在已经没有有效的方法联系上莱耶斯了，有时候命运就是这么喜欢作弄人。更糟糕的是，这招反复试了几次之后，不管麦克雷说了什么，莫里森都已经没了回应，麦克雷甚至怀疑莫里森已经不知道自己到底是谁，彻底沦落了。  
血似乎在莫里森胸腔内涌动，源源不绝的鲜血从他的喉咙处涌出，莫里森突然发力推开了麦克雷的怀抱，然后呕吐了起来。  
血非常浓稠，麦克雷还发现里面混杂了一些碎片状的东西。  
这是药物排斥反应吗？还是单纯因为爆炸受的内伤导致的？  
莫里森伸出手，叠在了麦克雷的右手手背上。  
冰凉的触感就像一根针刺进了麦克雷的神经之中。  
“杰西……”  
莫里森的意识好像突然回来了。  
“杰克？真的是杰克吗？”麦克雷激动地捉住他的双肩，小幅度地摇晃他的身体，莫里森的头无力地垂着。  
“听着，杰西。”莫里森伏在麦克雷的肩膀上，血沾湿了麦克雷的衣领子，用细不可闻的声音在他的耳边说：“向我的心脏开枪。”  
从头到尾，只有这句话说得无比清晰。  
麦克雷觉得缠在自己身上的莫里森的身体冰冷滑腻得像蛇，让他不寒而栗。

加布里尔·莱耶斯心目中完美的杰克·莫里森，是那个刚成为守望先锋一份子、胸怀着无比热诚的杰克·莫里森。  
那时候的守望先锋里就没有人不喜欢那样的莫里森。  
充满亲和力，温柔，耀眼，坚守正义，无论是外在还是内在，都堪称完美。  
守望先锋的成员绝大多数的时间都是在战场上度过的，智械危机带来的影响远比媒体报道的要严重得多，这是那一部分身处在安全地带的人永远无法切身体会得到的。即使是站在了拯救者的位置上，他们还是不能避免地被现实的残酷刺得血肉模糊。  
总有无法拯救到的可怜又善良的生命，总有想要阻止却无能为力的意外。  
守望先锋被世人视作英雄，却从来没人想过英雄背负着多少东西。  
从那时候开始莱耶斯就心存不满。他不满国际规条对守望先锋的限制，更加不满联合国把持了守望先锋的行动，虽然名义上加布里尔·莱耶斯是守望先锋的领导者，但实际上，守望先锋还是属于联合国的。  
然而，莱耶斯是个不甘人下的倔脾气，第一次智械危机中他遇到个无数被埋在废墟中的家庭，也从无数个废墟中拯救了部分家庭，深深明白到联合国定下来的那些法规只会成为他们行动的绊脚石，于是守望先锋的行动在莱耶斯的带领下开始失去控制，非法入侵别国领土，蓄意破坏重要军事设施，窃取国家机密，这样的恶劣事件层出不穷，统统都只为了能拯救哪怕一条脆弱的生命，以及阻止危险继续扩散。  
莱耶斯认为自己的做法是正确的。  
但是，与此同时，他又竭力不让莫里森知道他所做的一切。  
莱耶斯安排莫里森执行的永远是最为光明正大的任务，他同样会在其中体会到生离死别，可是那也是纯粹的毫无污染的感情。  
那时候的莫里森，的确还在莱耶斯的掌控下。  
只是，有时候只是一根羽毛的重量也能打破看似非常稳定的平衡。  
智械危机告一段落的时候，守望先锋所有成员都以为终于可以松一口气，但是联合国的一个会议，却将莱耶斯彻底打入了地狱。  
守望先锋将会有一名国际认可的指挥官，他的名字是杰克·莫里森。  
那一刻莱耶斯才意识到自己是多么不堪一击。  
他一直以来与联合国的角力在那些首脑眼中都不过是小丑献技，他们只需要签署一份文件，召开一个新闻发布会，就能让莱耶斯所做的一切努力付诸东流。  
莫里森成为指挥官之后，莱耶斯非常冷静地等待军事法庭的传令。  
失去了守望先锋领导者的地位，他所做的一切都是非法的，这是联合国秋后算账的好时机。不过，他最后等到的是笑得春风满脸的莫里森。  
莫里森告诉莱耶斯，他被任命为暗影守望的领导者了。  
不同于“指挥官”这个实衔，他得到的仍然是“领导者”这样虚位。  
和笑着的莫里森完全相反，莱耶斯一直都沉着一张脸。  
“你到底在玩什么把戏，杰克·莫里森？”  
听到了莱耶斯的质问，莫里森也没有收回他的笑容。他笑得就像他们第一次互相搀扶着从直布罗陀的战场上回来的时候一样，那一次莱耶斯的肩膀被子弹击穿，是莫里森为他做了急救的。莫里森身上总会带着几个生物力场，他的这个习惯曾经挽救了不少性命，毫无疑问那次也救了差点失血过多的莱耶斯。那时候莱耶斯说了一句谢谢，所以莫里森笑了。  
莫里森为暗影守望的成立而感到高兴，莱耶斯却觉得他的声音变得像苍蝇在自己耳边飞舞时的嗡嗡声。  
他说的每一句话，每一个词，每一个音节，都等同于在嘲笑自己。  
“加比，我希望暗影守望和守望先锋能够互相协力，共同面对接下来的困难。”  
莫里森的用词严谨得像在开新闻发布会，莱耶斯永远学不了这样的说话方式。  
所以他成为不了守望先锋的指挥官。  
莱耶斯无比讨厌莫里森脸上挂着的那个笑容，所以他伸出了拳，狠狠地砸在了莫里森那张脸上。  
他们总是这样，莫名其妙就打了起来。  
直到两人都被来到的守望先锋成员分开，莫里森还是不知道为什么莱耶斯如此怒不可遏。他们之间打架的理由，总是只有莱耶斯一个人知道。  
莫里森向来很懂洞察人心，但一直以来他都始终弄不明白莱耶斯的心思。他们会像认识多年的老友那样相约喝酒，聊些无伤大雅的闲事，会像情到浓时的情侣那样拥抱亲吻上床，但总是有什么会拦在他们的心之间，他们永远就站在一条河的两边，互相看着对方，却从来未曾亲近。  
周围的人都猜测因为莫里森夺去了原本应该属于莱耶斯的位置，才会导致他们的关系破裂。  
莱耶斯是个不善言辞的人。所以没有人能知道他的真正想法是什么。  
其实比起莫里森成为了指挥官，他更在意的是莫里森到底用了什么手段让自己成为了守望先锋的指挥官。  
什么莫里森比莱耶斯更具有亲和力，更具有领导风范，这些都他妈是客套话。  
军事法庭没有找上莱耶斯，他知道是因为当中是莫里森做了什么。  
联合国那群贪婪的首脑不会放弃任何一个得到利益的机会的，莱耶斯也深知道他们想要些什么。  
莫里森会成为一枚听话的棋子，任由那些人差遣。  
而守望先锋，则会彻底成为一个公共武器，在一小部分人定下的游戏规则中可笑地原地转圈。  
一想到这儿，莱耶斯的怒意就会沸腾起来。他不需要莫里森为自己作出什么牺牲，他不需要莫里森代替自己去承受这些。  
他宁愿自己立即被送上军事法庭，然后被绞死。  
“你想好了吗，加布里尔·莱耶斯？”  
梅森·杰克逊居高临下地看着被压制在地上动弹不得的莱耶斯。  
他知道莱耶斯是个不可多得的超级士兵，冷静，果断，仿佛手上握着死神的镰刀，收割一切他盯上的目标的生命，据说所有在他名单上的人都逃不过死亡的命运。  
原本这样一个活体兵器应该是归他所有，归美国所有的。  
士兵强化计划本来就是美国军方的计划，从这个计划脱颖而出的优秀人才本来就应该是美国的所有物。  
守望先锋却将原本只属于他们的东西变成世界的了。  
身为总统，梅森·杰克逊不能接受。他不但要将属于美国的超级士兵夺回来，他还要将整个守望先锋都据为己有。  
黑爪能够帮助他构建属于他的帝国。  
与此同时，他联合了位于美洲的国家，企图在联合国中掀起一场改革。  
但是梅森·杰克逊还是过于大意了，在计划还没展开的时候，联合国已经察觉了他们的意图，开始了清算行动。威廉·波特是个可怜的牺牲品，不过这还是要怪他自己将事情做得太过露骨了，甚至还背叛了他们之间的联盟，异想天开地以为能独吞守望先锋。不过，梅森在报告中见到了杰克·莫里森保护威廉·波特的行动的时候还是不可避免地大吃了一惊。在他的认知中，杰克·莫里森一直都被控制得很好，他不应该知道有多少败絮藏在金玉之下的。  
莱耶斯冷哼了一声，“你就是这样拉拢人的吗，总统？”  
梅森摆摆手，让两名打手放开莱耶斯，并将他扶起来。  
“考虑得如何？”  
莱耶斯挣开那两个抓住自己手臂的人，走前了一步。  
梅森身边的打手纷纷举枪对准了他。  
“你对杰克做了什么？”毫无疑问，莱耶斯的语气带着怒意。  
梅森又再扯了一个笑容，脸上的皱褶叠到了一起，“杰克·莫里森是一个优秀的士兵，我们不会让这股优秀力量就此消逝的。”  
“你们给他洗脑了？”  
“要知道，意志坚定的人可不会受到药物的影响。”  
但无论如何都会遭受药物的折磨。  
梅森故意不将这句话说出来。他对挑逗莱耶斯没什么兴趣，他只想尽快地结束谈话，让莱耶斯为自己服务。  
莱耶斯不作一声。  
麦克雷和莫里森应该已经离开了这列火车，而他们最有可能的藏身地点就是格兰特监测站。  
他不认为莫里森是个容易受人摆布的人，而他也信任麦克雷。麦克雷能帮助莫里森摆脱那些缠绕着他的梦靥的，即使麦克雷失败了，还有正在赶来的安娜和莱因哈特。  
目前最大的阻挠就是这个行将就木的老总统。  
梅森·杰克逊接下来肯定要去“回收”莫里森。他要在梅森行动之前做些什么。  
梅森不满莱耶斯一直保持沉默的态度。  
“你知道吗，加布里尔·莱耶斯，这车厢后面全都是平民。”  
莱耶斯挑起眉，“他们可都是你的子民，总统。”  
“不，不再是了，我已经不是总统，而他们过一会儿也将不再是活着的美国公民，这都取决于你接下来的行动。”  
听到这么赤裸的威胁，莱耶斯反而笑了出来。  
这心狠手辣的作风和暗影守望倒是挺相配的。  
“将我的枪还给我。”  
梅森露出了一个宽慰的笑容，下令自己的部下将莱耶斯的手铐解开，并亲自将两把霰弹枪从梅森·杰克逊的手交回到了莱耶斯手上。  
“你与杰克·莫里森将会是一对好搭档。”  
“不，我永远不可能跟他成为好搭档。”

砰——

安娜和莱因哈特看见了一辆冒着黑烟的列车。  
“糟糕了，我们还是来迟一步了。”  
“安娜，不要慌张。”莱因哈特安慰她，但是他也察觉了自己的心跳有些过快了。  
从破损的列车那边还传来了浓重的血腥味。  
这血的味道实在太新鲜了。  
越野车驶到列车旁，车上的乘客看见他们来到，拼命敲着窗，试图引起他们的注意。  
“发生了什么？”莱因哈特询问车厢内的乘客。  
“前面发生了枪战，我们不敢离开。”  
安娜和莱因哈特面面相觑。  
枪声现在已经停下来了，那么到底是谁在交火，又是谁在这场混战中胜利了？  
在忐忑不安中，莱因哈特扯开了老旧的火车门。  
安娜一下子就认出了站在尸体堆中的人。  
“加布里尔……”  
不知道是别人的还是他自己的鲜血濡湿了莱耶斯全身的衣物，而他面上仍然是那副冷静的表情。  
有那么一刹那，安娜错以为自己看见了但丁的《神曲》里所描述的地狱。  
“杰克在格兰特监测站里。”  
莱耶斯用沙哑的声线说出了这句话。

维和者的枪口压在了莫里森的胸口上。  
“杰克，准备好了吗？”  
莫里森闭着眼睛，神情就像文艺复兴时期的油画里所绘画的人像那样安详。  
麦克雷的手指扣在扳机上。  
这将会是他开过最沉重的一枪。


	11. Trivial phrase/碎语

莱耶斯蹲了下来，提起了一具尸体，观察起对方的脸。  
他似乎有些失望，又将尸体扔在地上。  
安娜皱着眉头看莱耶斯的动作，问：“你在找什么，加布里尔？”  
“智械。”  
“智械？”  
莱耶斯在尸体堆中终于有了发现。  
他将那具特别的尸体拎起，手扯在对方的脸上，然后一把撕下。  
皮下不是血肉，而是精密的电子线路。  
这些尸体里竟然藏着外表和普通人没有任何差别的智械。  
莱耶斯将这具已经不会动弹的智械重重地扔到地上，仿佛是在自言自语般说了一句话：“我见到了梅森·杰克逊。”  
安娜惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“梅森·杰克逊？那个已经死掉的总统？”  
“他没死。”  
梅森设下了一个局，而这个局能成功，少不了莫里森的功劳。  
一想到这儿，莱耶斯的怒火就又再燃烧起来。  
安娜和莱因哈特也进到车厢里，空气中弥漫着的血腥味让他们不禁皱起了眉头。莱耶斯继续在尸体堆里寻找着什么。  
刚才他只顾开枪，完全没有精力去留心自己到底杀了什么。  
梅森·杰克逊的尸体不在这儿。  
没有人能活着从他的霰弹枪下离开的，除非他不是人。  
莱耶斯几乎可以肯定刚才嚣张地站在自己身前的梅森·杰克逊是一个智械，受人敬仰的总统可能在更早的时候已经被替代。莱耶斯经历过智械危机，他知道那些铁皮拥有多高的智商。  
智械要卷土重来，这是所有人都没预料到的事。  
而且，它们比上次更聪明了。  
这样一来，似乎就解释得通为什么联合国秘书长反而会和梅森·杰克逊串通一气了。  
那个所谓的秘书长也是一个智械。它们先是将莫里森骗到手上，然后对他实施洗脑，再或者，在他身上进行生物改造。它们知道该怎么进行精神控制，莱耶斯当年就不止一次吃过它们的亏。  
逃掉的梅森·杰克逊接下来肯定是要去“回收”莫里森的。  
莫里森是它手上唯一的筹码。

杰克·莫里森身边的人都以为他什么都不知道，其实他什么都知道。  
莫里森出生在印第安纳，一个以农业为主的州。  
他的父亲拥有一片自己的农田，是个富有的农场主。农活基本都是由智械帮忙完成的，所以他们也不需要雇佣任何人。不知道什么时候开始，莫里森家的智械开始出现了故障，它们罢工，并且要求更多的休憩时间。简直就像一个大活人一般，不是吗？可是杰克·莫里森的老父亲却不是这样想，智械也不过是机械，是不可能拥有人的情感和思维的，所以他拒绝了智械的要求，然后他的智械掀起了一场轰轰烈烈的革命。  
莫里森第一次目睹那些平常只会收割玉米的机器化身成钢铁武器，破坏了他们的农田，还有家园。所幸的是那一次没有人员伤亡。  
但这次风波导致莫里森家的经济出现了很大问题。  
他们不能按时提供足量的农作物，按照合同规定，需要承担所有损失并赔偿。这个中产家庭一下子就破产了。  
以莫里森的成绩来说，考入大学完全不成问题，可是一个破产了的家庭支撑不起高昂的大学学费。莫里森的母亲以为将破产一事隐瞒得很好，他们的生活水平看起来和以前并没有两样，而按照她预想的那样，莫里森会申请他的心仪大学，这所大学可能会在纽约，或者会在洛杉矶，反正到最后莫里森都是要离开印第安纳的。  
莫里森知道他的父母都在打算些什么，同时他也清楚家里因为那次智械动乱背负上了多少债务，所以他最后将大学入学申请书揉成了一团，扔到垃圾篓里，一声不响地报名参军。  
那时候，智械危机这个名词才刚被反复在电视上提起。  
莫里森对智械没有恨意，他只是希望能帮助到身陷危机中的人。尽管和其他人猜想的理由不一样，莫里森仍然是目的最单纯的一员。  
所以加布里尔·莱耶斯才会认为莫里森是个心思很容易被捉摸的人，他甚至一度自信自己能从莫里森的嘴角上扬的角度猜到他的真实心情到底是如何。莫里森是个喜欢将自己的情绪表露出来的人，他是如此的藏不住秘密，莱耶斯觉得自己掌握了莫里森的一切。  
但其实从一开始，莱耶斯能掌握的，就不是真正的莫里森。  
莱耶斯曾经提议莫里森戴上面具，好让别人不能从他那张脸上猜出他的真实想法，莫里森当时没有回答莱耶斯，莱耶斯以为莫里森是故意假装听不清。不过事实上莫里森听清楚了，只是他不会也不想告诉莱耶斯，自己从头到尾所有的反应都是为了迎合对方而做出来的，人际交往中他总能拿捏好当中的分寸，这是他富有亲和力的秘密。  
对于莫里森来说，他不会迎合的人只有莱耶斯，因为他总是看不清莱耶斯的心思。莫里森所有小伎俩在莱耶斯面前都会失效，和莱耶斯待在一起的时候，莫里森总是隐藏不住自己的本心。  
所以他们经常打架。  
在莫里森成为守望先锋指挥官之后，这种情况还愈演愈烈。  
莫里森成为守望先锋指挥官不是一个意外。莱耶斯在担任领导者期间的累累罪行全都被登记在案，联合国打算在智械危机告一段落之后再清算莱耶斯的所作所为，而这件事被莫里森知道了，他一个人在联合国议会上和常任理事国的代表周旋谈判，为求得到一个好结果，至少，不要让莱耶斯就此被送上绞刑架。  
最后的结果就是莱耶斯失去了领导者的地位，莫里森成为了新任指挥官。就连莫里森也预料不到最后是这样的一个结果，但是他那时候已经察觉到自己主动踏进了政治的漩涡中，从此之后只能身不由己。  
莱耶斯不知道莫里森在背后做了什么小动作来窃取了原本属于他的位置。而莫里森也永远不会向莱耶斯提起关于那次秘密会议，他到底跟那些大人物说了什么。莫里森没有别人认为的那样光辉正义，公正不阿，在英雄的美名下，他始终是个凡人，他有欲望，有私心，会衡量一件事的利弊从而选择一个最优但不一定是最公正的解决办法，毕竟，他不是毫无缺点的圣人。  
莱耶斯误会了这样的莫里森，他们之间产生了隔阂，但莫里森从没想过去解释，在他看来，以莱耶斯的性格不管怎么解释，最后都只会谈崩。莱耶斯不会容忍他擅作主张做出的牺牲，但是莫里森也不愿意看见莱耶斯独自背负起这么沉重的现实。  
莫里森曾经认为打破他们之间的僵局的最好办法是他与莱耶斯最好是成为硬币的正反面，永远都不要碰头。  
这样世界会和平很多。  
对的，他不想和加布里尔·莱耶斯见面。  
那些药物似乎放大了他的这个念头。当他听到麦克雷提到莱耶斯的名字的时候，心脏就像被一只手紧紧握住，不让它跳动，全身的血液像是要凝固了一样，前所未有的寒意包裹着他的身体。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯就像一个魔咒，糅合了深如泥潭的恨意，还有致命的爱意。  
“杰克……杰克……”  
麦克雷轻轻拍打着莫里森没有血色的脸颊。  
“你看，机械环取出来了。”  
他将戒指大小的金属环放到莫里森的眼前，莫里森恍惚了一阵子，才看清楚那是什么。  
48小时之前，这东西才刚被植入他的心脏处。  
“你的枪法不错，杰西。”莫里森的声音仍然非常虚弱，但他还是吃力地露出了一个赞誉的笑容。  
麦克雷也笑了笑，“我也是这么觉得的。”  
刚才毫无医学知识的麦克雷硬着头皮当了一回外科医生。  
一开始莫里森让他往心脏开枪的时候，他的确吓了一跳，随后听了莫里森简短的解释他才知道，除了被注射了药物，莫里森的心脏还被植入了一个机器，用来束缚住他的血管，让他的血液流动速度变慢，这样他的大脑就会处于一个供血不足的状态，让药物的作用更强。  
不过那些人低估了莫里森的意志力。  
没有刀的情况下，麦克雷只能用枪在莫里森的胸口上开洞。他将子弹里的火药拿出，射了一个空壳出去，没有伤到大血管真的是兼顾了技术与运气，麦克雷都开始飘飘然了，这是值得他吹嘘一辈子的一枪。  
取出机械环之后，莫里森的伤口就以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合。  
这样的自愈能力比士兵强化计划能达到的程度要高多了，可是麦克雷选择不跟莫里森提起这件事。  
好不容易才死里逃生，不应该说这么扫兴的话。  
“能站起来吗？”  
“还可以。”  
“那现在可以告诉我，你身上到底发生了吧？”  
梅森·杰克逊和黑爪，这两个词可是一直勾住麦克雷的好奇心。  
莫里森垂下了眼睑，表情有些自责。  
“智械要卷土重来了。”  
“智械？”麦克雷没想到会得到这样一个答案。  
其实莫里森也不清楚关于黑爪的一切，他只是在被进行手术的期间，听到了这个词。  
黑爪的势力渗透到联合国中，但还没到能控制联合国的地步，所以他们企图先控制联合国的武装力量，首先就是守望先锋。  
麦克雷还有很多问题想问，可是响亮的脚步声让他噤了声。  
有人大摇大摆地进入格兰特监测站了。  
嗒——嗒——嗒嗒——嗒——  
有人在敲打着什么金属，以一种奇怪的节奏。麦克雷第一时间想到的是二战期间流行的电流密码，这些声音就像是个什么暗号。  
“喂，杰克，你听到……”  
麦克雷一回头，看见了抱着自己在打颤的莫里森，将剩下的话咽回肚子里。  
莫里森的意识似乎又再跌入了冰窖之中。  
哦不，麦克雷在心中哀嚎。

这是莱耶斯第一次进入格兰特监测站，他觉得这地方空旷得过分。  
这儿有太多可以躲藏的位置了，玩起猫捉老鼠的游戏的话做猫的一方实在不占优势。  
他在一个控制台附近发现了一滩新鲜的血迹。  
几乎就在看见血的同时，莱耶斯就肯定这是莫里森的血。  
他们的血曾经交融到一起，他分辨得出莫里森的血的气味，而这当中还夹杂了雪茄的味道。  
看来莫里森的确和麦克雷待在了一起。  
血迹往一个方向拖延了一段距离，然后就消失不见了，莱耶斯也再都没有追踪到这股血的气味。  
从出血量来看，莫里森的情况并不乐观。  
他们到底藏在什么地方？  
莱耶斯身处的控制室四周全是电子显示屏，所有屏幕突然齐齐亮起的时候，那光线刺痛了莱耶斯的眼睛。  
电子显示屏上出现了画面，镜头对准了之前那辆火车。  
那些无辜的乘客在拼命拍打着车窗，表情是满满的惊恐，还有几个年幼的孩子在放声哭泣。他们被困在火车里面了，而后面的载货厢仍有部分还没引爆的危险品。  
“你以为这就能威胁我吗，梅森·杰克逊？”  
经过机器传导的声音从上方传来，“我威胁的对象并不是你，加布里尔。”  
莱耶斯一愣。他身后有人靠近。  
“加布里尔，你在找我吗？”  
是莫里森的声音。  
他站在了莱耶斯的身后，就像老朋友见面互相不痛不痒地打了个招呼。  
莱耶斯没有转过身，因为除了莫里森的声音，他还听到了脉冲步枪被举起时细微的机械运转声。有时候他真的挺痛恨士兵强化计划带给他的强化感官，这让他无法忽视任何一个细节。  
“将枪扔下，慢慢转过来。”  
在这之前，莫里森从来没有用命令的语气跟莱耶斯说过话。这是第一次，莱耶斯敢保证，这也是最后一次。  
莱耶斯不打算听从莫里森的命令，他就这样握着两把枪转过身。  
他看见了莫里森毫无血色的脸，还有他衣服上一大片血迹。  
从血迹的形状来看，那是莫里森自己的血，有人往他的心脏处开了一枪。莱耶斯敢肯定那是麦克雷做的，他瞄准要害的本领有时候连莱耶斯也不禁称奇。可是承受了这样一枪的莫里森没有就此死去，他活生生地站在了自己眼前，并且像那些可恶的小喽啰一样，用枪对准了自己。  
莱耶斯对洗脑没有太多的认识，但不难猜出，梅森还没有百分之百的把握控制莫里森，不然他也不会拿火车上的平民作保险。  
“放下枪。”  
莫里森再次催促道。  
莱耶斯不打算妥协，“梅森·杰克逊在哪？”  
莫里森抿了抿嘴唇，似乎并不打算回答莱耶斯。  
“你不说我也会知道的。”  
莱耶斯往斜上方开了一枪，莫里森背后的大屏幕闪了一下。  
莫里森紧了紧手上的枪，他的心跳突然快了起来，让他有些喘不过气来。  
电子屏亮了起来，梅森那张打理得干干净净的脸出现了。  
刚才莱耶斯的屠杀并没有让血溅到他身上，莱耶斯甚至还没察觉到这个智械是什么时候无声无息地离开车厢的。  
他没遇过这么棘手的对手，莱耶斯感到有些兴奋。  
他的嗜血本能在叫嚣。  
梅森毫无起伏的声音从四面八方传来：“我很欣赏你，加布里尔·莱耶斯，你是比杰克·莫里森更为优秀的人才。”  
莱耶斯冷哼了一声。  
梅森却没有把他不屑的态度放在心上，反而咧开了笑容。  
“联合国早晚会将你们抛弃，你们又何必苦留在守望先锋里受苦？”  
“少废话。”莱耶斯将枪口对着莫里森，“你知道我不会吝啬杀掉这个人。”  
“那杰克·莫里森也不会对你手下留情。”  
“我从没认为他会对我手下留情。”  
砰——  
莱耶斯扣下了扳机，子弹射穿了莫里森的肩膀，脉冲步枪跌到地上，血一下子就喷涌了出来，溅了一地。莫里森吃痛捂住了自己的伤口，单膝跪了下来。  
“看，我对他就从不会迟疑。”  
莱耶斯勾起了嘴角。对上莫里森他可是最不可能会犹豫了。  
通过摄像头目睹这一幕的梅森也有些惊讶，他没料到莱耶斯这么干脆，不过很快他又重新镇定了下来。  
“他”的莫里森可不会因为一枪就认输。  
莫里森捡起自己的枪，摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
莱耶斯看见了他正在愈合的伤口。士兵强化计划中有加强身体自愈能力的项目，但是速度远没这么快，这已经是怪物的程度了。  
“你对杰克做了什么？”  
莱耶斯的声线变得非常冰冷。  
“一点小小的身体改造，让他成为名副其实的超级士兵。”  
脉冲步枪重新对准了莱耶斯。  
“你的下一枪应该对准杰克·莫里森的头。”  
莱耶斯听到了梅森·杰克逊难听的笑声。  
“说出你的条件，梅森·杰克逊。”  
梅森止住了笑，在莱耶斯的耐心耗尽之前，他说出了自己的条件。  
“服从黑爪，这会让你活得舒服点。”  
莱耶斯很想嘲笑这电视剧里才会出现的弱智反派台词，可是莫里森的脉冲步枪已经抵住了他的胸口。  
杰克·莫里森靠得真他妈近。  
莱耶斯很想破口大骂，你身上的血腥味熏到我了。  
莫里森的蓝眼睛似乎闪了一下。  
他们从来都不能猜到对方在想些什么。  
不过这次不一样。  
“麦克雷！”  
莱耶斯大叫一声，上方的玻璃应声碎裂。  
一个东西从上方摔了下来，莫里森和莱耶斯同时转身向那个下落的东西射击。  
那个东西重重地砸到了地上，摇摇晃晃地要站起来。  
是梅森·杰克逊。  
莫里森用枪托一把砸在他的脖子上，将他打在地上，莱耶斯也随即一脚踩在他的头上。  
没有错，梅森·杰克逊的确是一个智械。  
那硬邦邦的触感磕痛了莱耶斯的脚。  
麦克雷从上方跳了下来。  
“你应该再快点的，臭小子。”  
“嘿，找他也花了我不少时间。”  
莫里森按住了自己戴在耳朵上的通讯器，“安娜，你那边怎样？”  
安娜令人安心的声音传来：“我和莱因哈特已经将车上的爆炸品拆除了。”  
现在已经没有什么好顾虑了。  
莫里森蹲了下来，用手铐铐住了梅森·杰克逊。  
他接下来将会被押送到守望先锋的总部接受讯问，关于黑爪，他们要知道的东西还非常多。  
莱耶斯转身走在他们之前。  
他最不喜欢就是收拾残局的时候了，他需要提前一点离开。  
“加比。”  
听到了莫里森的声音，莱耶斯停下了脚步，可是没有转身。  
“谢谢你。”  
可惜这句不是莱耶斯要听的话。

暗影守望与守望先锋的首次合作史无前例的成功，莫里森和莱耶斯演出一出成功的戏，不过麦克雷觉得自己才是最大的功臣。  
他在莫里森的情况不稳定的时候将他的意志唤了回来，利用莱耶斯的声音。其实也是有运气在的，一直失联的莱耶斯终于接了通讯，就在莱耶斯的声音响起的一瞬间，莫里森的意识就回来了。  
梅森·杰克逊的心思很容易猜，他非常自负，自认为自己的计划天衣无缝，但实际上他错估了很多东西，最后导致了他的失败。  
被捕后梅森·杰克逊就自杀了，守望先锋还是没能从他口里问出任何关于黑爪的消息。  
莫里森决定将梅森的事情隐瞒下来。  
对于联合国和外界来说，美国总统梅森·杰克逊仍然是死在了多拉多。  
莱耶斯仍然想要让暗影守望取代守望先锋，这件事终于惹起了麦克雷的反感。一度认为暗影守望才是自己唯一的归宿的麦克雷拒绝在莱耶斯和守望先锋之间作出抉择，于是他选择了远离风暴的中心。  
莫里森和莱耶斯的关系始终没有变好，两人之间仍然是那样剑拔弩张。  
如果硬要说事情和之前有什么改变的话，那就是莱耶斯不再被禁止进入守望先锋的总部。他的身影开始经常出现在总部里，只是每次都会故意和莫里森错开。

而那天，守望先锋的总部发生了一场毁灭性的爆炸。


	12. Desert rose/虚无之花

埃及，吉萨。  
挂在酒吧墙角的小电视在播放六年前的新闻录像，时任守望先锋指挥官的杰克·莫里森在面对各界的质问也难不免有些力不从心，反对的声音越来越大，甚至盖过了莫里森的声音，发表会的最后演变成了单方面的谩骂，不知道是谁第一个扔出了手中的东西，这成为了一个事态爆发的导火索，接着情绪无法平息的人群开始冲击警戒线，场面一下子陷入了混乱。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯穿了一身黑坐在酒吧的角落，手边是一杯劣质啤酒。他试图在电视的画面里找到杰克·莫里森的身影，但后来场面实在太过混乱了，镜头拼命在晃，根本看不清。留意这个陈年旧闻的人不止莱耶斯一个，他听到了旁人在谈论那些消失在历史洪流里的英雄。  
死在了爆炸里的守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森，他到最后还是没有清楚地向公众解释暗影守望的所作所为。因为那场毁灭性的爆炸，守望先锋也顺理成章地退出了历史的舞台。  
很多人都认为，那场爆炸是一场阴谋，有人故意要摧毁守望先锋。  
可是到底是谁做出这样的事呢？可能有很多，甚至还有可能只是一些激进的平民组织搞出来的。民间里一直有一股反对守望先锋的声音，其很大原因是守望先锋属下的暗影守望实在破坏了太多原本维持得很好的平衡了，如果说守望先锋代表了光明，那么暗影守望就是这片光明中无论如何都洗不掉的一个污点。  
只有杰克·莫里森在拼了命为暗影守望开脱，这种做法绝对称不上是正义，莫里森也逐渐被人拉下了神坛。  
他死亡之后没有风光大葬，参与他葬礼的只有部分仍然存活的守望先锋成员。  
莱耶斯没有参加那次葬礼，因为他的名字也写在了那次爆炸之后的死亡名单上。他特意去看过莫里森的墓，在一个午夜里，避开了所有人。他甚至还想将莫里森的棺材挖出来，打开那块脆弱木板，看看莫里森死后的样子。他知道那副模样的莫里森肯定很可笑，很难看。从很久以前莱耶斯就想要挂起莫里森的尸体，就挂在他那个塑像上。  
最后神推鬼使的，向来特立独行的莱耶斯还是没有做出那越轨的行为。  
莱耶斯正想要喝一口啤酒，一个不速之客拿着一杯同样的啤酒坐到了他旁边。  
“哈？又是这段录像，这酒吧老板还真是不死心。”  
莱耶斯斜眼看了他一眼，目光又重新回到电视上。  
“守望先锋还有不少成员活下来了，这么想想真的不甘心。”  
他拿着酒杯想要靠近莱耶斯，但是霰弹枪完美地为他们之间保持了一个距离。对方看着黑漆漆的枪口对着自己，怒极反笑，笑够了之后，一袋金币就被放在了莱耶斯的酒杯边上。  
“哈金姆想要雇佣你，死神（Reaper）。”对方压低了声音说。  
面具下的眼睛毫无感情地扫了那袋钱一眼。  
“目标。”  
沙哑的声音夹杂了一些金属的质感。没有人知道死神经历过什么，但在智械横行的时代，他们都猜死神的面具和黑袍之下是一个半机械的身体。  
放下钱的线人笑了笑，回答了死神：“一个狙击手，是个女人。”  
莱耶斯冷漠地起身离开。他似乎对这项任务不怎么感兴趣。  
线人也不焦急，将背倚靠在背垫上，用只有他们两人听得见的音量说：“那女人还是守望先锋的前成员。”  
酒吧里还是那样纷纷攘攘，电视的声音不知道什么时候被调低了。  
桌面上那袋金币和死神都已经不知所踪。

士兵76独自游荡在吉萨的街头。  
接近阿努比斯神殿的附近有一个集市，那是唯一人口稍微稠密点的地方。  
斑斑驳驳的墙壁上贴满了悬赏通告，通告的照片上的狙击手面目全被面罩遮挡，但这样简单的伪装是骗不过士兵76的。  
他认识照片上那名狙击手。  
一只手搭上了站着不动的士兵的肩膀，“你有兴趣？”  
“这是什么人？”士兵的脸同样挡在面罩之下，使得他的声音听上去闷闷的。  
对方露出了一口不怎么整齐的黄牙，故意凑到了士兵的耳边，“哈金姆要找的人，她可给哈金姆和他的生意伙伴惹了不少麻烦。”  
士兵调查过哈金姆的名字。  
一个势力扎根在中东、南欧和北非的军火商，控制住了苏伊士运河，是各国政府一直想要打击的对象。吉萨是他的大本营，他将不少“货物”都藏在了这座古城里，最近埃及政府想要打击哈金姆的势力扩张，将眼光放在了吉萨，似乎想要从这个地方开始击溃哈金姆的军火帝国。  
真是天真可笑的想法。士兵76给出了这样一个评价。  
“哈金姆在哪？”  
“你有兴趣？”对方搓起了手，心里作着各种坏打算，“你有兴趣的话，我可以带你去，只要你……”  
士兵将脉冲步枪的枪托毫无留情地往上一托，准确无误地打在对方的下颚骨上，立即痛得他滚在地上。  
没有这么一个人他也能找出哈金姆的大本营。  
独狼一般的士兵76来到一家酒吧里。酒吧到处都充斥着劣质烟草和啤酒的气味，现在还是白天，酒吧的生意不是太好，只有三三两两的人聚在小桌上谈天说地。角落那个电视机仍然在播放六年前的新闻录像，士兵76之前来过这酒吧几次，所以这段录像他已经看过很多次了，第一次的时候还算得上有些震惊，后来已经无动于衷了。  
一个喝得半醉的客人挨到了吧台边，问起正在擦杯子的酒吧老板：“嘿，Master，你就不能换个录像放放吗？”  
老板抬眼看了一下，拿起遥控器切掉画面，可是换过来的仍然是杰克·莫里森那张脸。这是杰克·莫里森在多拉多的临时访谈，几乎所有人都知道后来多拉多发生了什么悲剧，而这段录像里莫里森不自然的神态被阴谋论者认为他事先就知道两名总统的谋杀计划，守望先锋是故意不作为的。  
半醉的客人一看画面，不闷地嘟囔起来：“我操，你喜欢杰克·莫里森啊？”  
老板没有回答那个醉鬼，自顾自地倒了杯酒，离开了吧台，走到了士兵76面前，将啤酒放下。士兵不会在这种场合脱下他的战术目镜，更加不会脱下他的面罩，所以这杯酒他是不会喝的。  
“你也该换掉你的录像了。”士兵不带感情地说，“不然你的客人都要被杰克·莫里森赶走了。”  
“你什么时候变得这么多管闲事了，老兵？”  
“我一直都这么爱多管闲事。”  
老板坐在士兵的旁边，喝起了他带来的那杯啤酒。气氛融洽得差不多的时候，他故意用遥控器放大了酒吧里的音乐。  
现在其他人就听不见他们之间的谈话了。  
“这次你又想管什么事？”老板捻了一下自己下巴像扫帚一样凌乱的黑色胡子。那把胡子遮住了他大半张脸，显得他非常不修边幅。  
“哈金姆在狙击一个人。”  
“哈金姆看上的猎物可不是这么容易抢到手。”  
“我要知道哈金姆最近的动向。”  
“代价呢？”  
士兵76将一个小口袋放到了桌子上。  
老板打开口袋，看见了里面的东西，满意地笑了笑。  
“港口，哈金姆刚好有批货急着要经苏伊士运河离开，鼻子灵敏的狗会追上去的。”  
士兵对这个消息非常满意，他静待了一会儿，然后起身离开。  
大胡子老板好像突然想起了什么，叫住了士兵。  
“你这次得当心点，哈金姆雇佣了一个阴影（shadow）。”  
士兵并没有将老板说的话放在心上。  
不放心的大胡子又补充了一句，“他可是一个来自地狱的死神。”  
士兵背对着大胡子，毫不在乎地摆摆手。他不惧怕来自地狱的死神，他本来就是从地狱里爬回来的幽灵。

吉萨过了和平的三天。  
几乎所有居住在吉萨的人都知道，这是暴风雨前的宁静。  
阿努比斯神殿附近的集市已经没有人愿意出来摆摊了，原本就不怎么热闹的一个地方，现在彻底地没有任何人烟。  
哈金姆占据了那座古老的神殿作为据点。  
据说埃及军政府将会派遣军队来围歼日渐嚣张的哈金姆。  
士兵76打开了他的战术目镜，远距离观察了一下阿努比斯神殿。里面的戒备不算森严，也没有大件货物囤积的样子，看来这只是哈金姆的一次佯攻，目的就是骗埃及军政府来到这边，好让自己有时间偷天换日。士兵有些失望，既然哈金姆没有将他宝贝的货物放在神殿里，那么狙击这些货的神秘人自然也不会跟着来。  
正当士兵打算离开的时候，他的战术目镜搜索到了一个不太寻常的目标。  
这个目标的信息反馈非常模糊不清，热源时有时无，士兵还是第一次碰到这种情况。根据他的经验，这不是来自智械的热感反应，这个东西应该仍然是生物，但是是处于一种非常微妙的生存状态的生物。  
阿努比斯神殿里藏着一个危险的东西。  
士兵觉得在埃及军政府来到之前，他有必要去看一看这东西到底是何方神圣。  
守在大门的只有两个人，士兵轻易就敲晕了他们，从正门进去了。  
战术目镜再次开启，准备搜索神殿里的每一个角落。  
“你在找我吗，杰克？”  
冰冷的声音从他的身后响起，没有等士兵转过身来，霰弹枪的子弹就打在了他的腰上，冲击力让他瞬间向前扑在地上。  
死神完全没想到自己竟然会等来了这么一个人。  
一个他魂牵梦绕的人。  
已经死去的杰克·莫里森。  
尽管他戴上了战术目镜和面罩，几乎将整张脸都遮挡了起来，头发也不像从前那样是灿烂的金色，但莱耶斯还是凭着本能一看就从那个背影将莫里森认出来了。即使杰克·莫里森化成灰烬，他都不会忘记的，毕竟这是他痛恨得每时每刻都想亲手了结了的人。  
士兵的手肘撑在地上，企图重新站起来，霰弹枪又无情地对准了他的双腿开了一枪。  
死神冷冷地看着士兵快速自愈的伤口。  
“没想到梅森在你身上做的小把戏到现在还有用处。”  
士兵大口喘着气，奋力地翻过了身，现在他可以看见死神的正面了。  
正如他想象的那样，死神现在的确是一个阴影。  
“你的身体似乎也没比我正常多少。”  
刚才战术目镜检测到的生物就是眼前这个阴影，一个既活着又死去了的人。  
士兵这句话激怒了死神，霰弹枪一下子就抵在了他的额头上。  
“我会让你立即说不出话来的，杰克。”  
死神准备扣动扳机的时候，他的肩膀传来了熟悉的尖锐痛感。  
他以前就尝过一次这样的暗枪。  
在那么一瞬间，士兵反扑过去，将死神扑倒在地，两人就这样滚在地上扭打了起来。  
士兵听到了熟悉的声音在大叫：“杰克，干掉他！”  
双方的武器都掉在地上，两个人就像以前做过的无数次干架一样扭打了起来。  
死神有把握制服老兵，可是他身后的狙击手实在犹如苍蝇般烦人。  
士兵挥出了一拳，眼看要打中死神的脸，死神却在那一刻化成一阵黑雾，消失在他眼前。  
士兵愣了一下。  
到底是谁让加布里尔的身体变成这样。  
死神突然出现在一直从旁协助士兵76的狙击手身后。  
他同样一眼就认出了这名白发苍苍的狙击手是谁。  
安娜·艾玛利，多年前在多拉多她就曾经给过自己一次暗枪，只是现在和过去不一样了，安娜的麻醉剂不会再在他的体内发挥作用。  
安娜反应非常迅速，掏出了手枪想要反抗，被死神一把打开了，她也不甘示弱，另一只手立即就上去扯他的面具。  
死神的面具掉下来的时候，她的表情露出了极大的惊恐。  
“加布里尔，你的脸……”  
“他们抛弃了我，同样也抛弃了你们，早晚，你也会明白的，安娜。”  
这是死神说的最后一句话。  
安娜眼睁睁地看着他成为了一道阴影，然后消失得无影无踪。  
士兵追到了安娜的身边，死神的痕迹已经完全消失了。他颓然地坐在地上，撑着他的脉冲步枪，拿下了面罩和战术目镜。  
他不知道该怎么形容现在的心情。  
一下子就和两个旧友重逢，让他有些不知所措。  
相比起思绪还有些混乱的莫里森，安娜的心情就平稳很多了。她事前就知道死神的真正身份，也经过调查猜出了士兵76的身份。  
“安娜，我一直在找你。”  
他一早就知道骚扰哈金姆的狙击手是安娜。  
“你什么时候知道我还活着的？”  
“爆炸发生之后。”  
安娜抱着她的狙击枪，皱起了眉头，“我以为你已经死在了爆炸里了。”  
“梅森的人体实验让我活下来了。”  
安娜侧了侧身，看他那血迹已经干涸的背部。  
刚才莱耶斯的霰弹枪一共扣了两次扳机，一次射在他的腰上，一次射在他的双腿，而现在看来，莫里森的身体已经没有什么大碍了。  
“我回去还要将皮肉重新切开，将子弹拿出来。”  
“听起来也不是这么方便嘛。”  
“应该说非常麻烦。”  
莫里森要站起来，安娜伸手扶了他一把。  
“杰克，你需要一个人帮你。”  
莫里森仍然蓝得仿佛能将人溺毙的眼睛静静地看着安娜。  
“也许吧。”

六年前的爆炸毁掉了一切。  
在爆炸发生的最后一刻，莱耶斯和莫里森待在同一处地方。  
这是他们自从格兰特以来，第一次的独处。当然是莫里森要求这次见面的，他知道麦克雷离开了暗影守望，理由是麦克雷拒绝在守望先锋和暗影守望之间作出选择，他反对莱耶斯要暗影守望取代守望先锋的想法，但是他又不想加入守望先锋，于是他逃避了。  
让莫里森坐不住的并不是莱耶斯要取代守望先锋的野心，而是麦克雷的离开。  
“你不应该让他离开的。”  
“你叫住我就为了谈麦克雷的事？”莱耶斯挑着眉看莫里森。  
梅森带来的麻烦并没有随他死去而结束，莫里森选择将梅森的真正身份隐瞒下来，并且开始暗中调查联合国和黑爪。他夹在两方势力中间，艰难地挖掘哪怕一点有用的消息，又要不着痕迹，维持守望先锋表面的和平，还有就是莱耶斯领导下的暗影守望，他同样想要揪出这两股势力的真身，于是他展开了一系列风行雷厉的行动，后果就是太过猖狂，引起了公众的注意。  
麦克雷的离开是一个很好的警告，莱耶斯真的做得太过了。  
“杰西很聪明，你应该反省一下你的做法，加布里尔。”  
“哼，可是那家伙同样不肯加入守望先锋，你不也要好好反省自己吗，杰克？”  
莫里森垂下了眼睑。  
那双蓝眼睛收敛了起来，反而让莱耶斯有些心痒。  
他们已经太久没有见面了。为了保持他们之间的平衡，莱耶斯一直避免一切和莫里森碰面的场合。  
现在可是莫里森自己主动撞上枪眼来的。  
“杰克。”  
莫里森一抬头，就被莱耶斯钳住了下巴。  
接着就是一个无比热情的吻。


	13. Deep blue/深蓝

莫里森没有勇气去问莱耶斯为什么要亲吻自己，但他们仍像一对久别重逢的情人一样，唇舌之间互相交换着对方的唾液，直到忘记呼吸，莫里森才像大梦初醒一样突然伸手推开了莱耶斯。  
他的脸因为缺氧而变得通红，和他狼狈的样子不一样，莱耶斯明显对于这种情况要镇定得多。  
“我以为我们已经回不去了？”莫里森喘着气问。  
莱耶斯用大拇指擦了擦自己的嘴角，“的确回不去了，天知道我多想就在这儿杀掉你。”  
“即使你杀掉我，你也不会得到指挥官的位置的。”  
“你以为我稀罕这个名头？”  
偌大的会议室里就只有他们两个人在说话，声音都响得有回声。  
莫里森不安地看了看门，担心有人在门后偷听。  
反对守望先锋的民间组织里就有不知道从什么渠道获悉暗影守望消息的人，他们将目光放到了身为领导者的莱耶斯身上，试图以他作为突破点，瓦解整个守望先锋，如果守望先锋的指挥官与暗影守望的领导者吵得不可开交这件事流传了出来，只会又留一个话柄给对方。  
暗影守望在莱耶斯的带领下行动已经越来越出格了，如果再不加以阻止，早晚会铸成大错的。莫里森极力地维持着守望先锋内部的平衡，如果要说，他绝对是最不愿意看见守望先锋解散的人。  
他为了守望先锋几乎奉献了他的全部。  
似乎是不满对方走神的样子，莱耶斯突然将手按在他的肩膀上，顺势将莫里森整个上半身都压在了会议长桌上。  
莫里森曾在这间会议室和数不清的人进行过交涉，他们听到的都是莫里森义正辞严的话语，而莱耶斯这一次想听点不一样的。  
“有没有人试过和你在这儿做爱，杰克？”

经受过战争洗礼的吉萨有着无数的废弃建筑。  
“你就住在这种地方？”  
士兵76用枪身挑起一块倒下的废铁板，好让通道方便自己过去。  
“这地方隐蔽性不错，你知道我从来都不介意躲在什么阴暗角落的。”  
安娜在废品堆后面清理出一扇门，然后象征性地拧了一下门把手，门就开了。里面是个不大的空间，放了一张单人床，还有一个箱子，除此之外再也没有其他多余的东西。  
“你可以坐在箱子上。”安娜放下了她的狙击枪，说。  
“不怕我坐坏吗？”  
“它比你的骨头还要结实，杰克。”  
说完，安娜转身坐在小床上，和莫里森面对面。  
现在大家都脱了面罩，可以好好打量一下对方了。时间在他们的脸上留下了不少痕迹，安娜·艾玛莉也好，杰克·莫里森也好，的确是过时之人了。  
“没什么可以招待你的，将就一下吧。”  
士兵76环视了周围一圈，最后视线落在了安娜床上一个相框上。  
“法芮尔知道你还活着吗？”  
“现在不是让她知道的时候。”安娜拿起那张照片，上面是守望先锋还在的时候成员们的合照，只有十几岁的法芮尔·艾玛莉被她搭着肩膀，站在队伍的最前，露出灿烂的笑容拍下了这张照片。而在安娜母女两旁的，是莫里森和莱耶斯，那时候的他们还能平和地站到一起，莫里森露出了一贯热诚灿烂的笑容，而莱耶斯虽然一脸严肃，但看得出他的心情不错。  
这是一个值得怀念的时刻，只是在现在的状况下不太适合过度怀念。  
安娜站了起来，“躺到床上来，我来帮你取背上的子弹。”  
莫里森脱下了上衣，赤裸着背伏到床上。他的伤口已经愈合，表面上看不出任何受过伤的痕迹，但认真观察，还是能通过白皙的皮肤见到藏在里面的子弹的碎片的。安娜从箱子里拿出了刀片，用打火机的火稍微烧一烧之后，就动手切开了背后的皮肤。莫里森一直脸朝下，没有发出一丁点的声音，安娜起初以为他在强忍着痛，但渐渐她察觉到一些不寻常。  
“杰克。”  
莫里森含糊地应了一声。  
安娜手上没有停下动作，她刚用棉花擦了擦流出来的鲜血。  
“你感觉不了痛吗？”她说。  
莫里森沉默了一会儿，才回答她：“不，不能完全这么说。”  
“有件事我一直想问你，你被梅森带走的时候到底遭遇了什么？”  
“一些手术，大概可以这么说吧。”  
安娜皱着眉，用刀片挑出最后一块子弹碎片。  
等上不到一分钟，莫里森的伤口就以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合了。安娜只知道梅森所代表的势力想要得到一件超级兵器，并且将目光放到了当时还是守望先锋指挥官的莫里森身上，但她从来没猜测过莫里森到底遭遇了什么，莫里森也只字不提。他安然无恙地回来了，可是又有哪里发生了微妙的改变，这一切都让安娜直觉觉得不协调。然而还没等她调查出什么眉目，她就已经“死”在了一场激烈的战斗当中。  
“腿上的子弹让我自己来吧。”  
莫里森撑起了身，安娜给他让了位置。  
安娜注视着莫里森，不肯放过他的每一个小动作，“我想你大概不想听，加布里尔似乎满是怨恨。”  
听到了加布里尔的名字，莫里森的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝思绪。  
“他向来适合扮演一个坏人，我不意外。”  
莫里森坐在床上，弯下腰，挽起了裤管，然后用刀片切开自己腿上的皮肉。他的动作远比安娜娴熟，似乎已经这样做过很多次了。  
“你知道加布里尔到底发生了什么吗？”  
他们都是从死亡中侥幸逃脱的人，然而却走上了截然不同的路。  
虽然只有短暂的接触，安娜还是感觉到他对莫里森的怨恨。那种恨意和以前不一样，她知道从前的加布里尔·莱耶斯也想过将莫里森碎尸万段，但里面还糅合着很多情绪，这就像一个矛盾的集合体，让她一时间无法用准确的言语描述出来。大概只有莫里森不知道，其实守望先锋里的大部分人都知道他和莱耶斯关系匪浅。不管他们承不承认作为对方恋人的身份，但至少在他们关系尚好的蜜月期里，所有人都以为他们会就这样走到一起，甚至会举行一场婚礼，昭告所有人他们的关系有多牢固。  
而这一切，都在莫里森成为了守望先锋指挥官的那一刻全毁掉了。  
莫里森的脸庞没有一丝血色，他专心致志地挑出深入皮肉的子弹碎片，以至于没有听清楚安娜在跟他说话。  
安娜认为他是故意的。从以前就是这样，对于加布里尔·莱耶斯，他总是避而不谈。  
“杰克，我想，”安娜组织着语言，“你应该和我谈谈加布里尔。”  
莫里森没有特意去擦流下来的血，血就这样流到满腿都是，弄脏了安娜的床单。他有些心不在焉，安娜总算是看出来了。  
“杰克。”  
仍然是隔了一段时间，莫里森才有回应。  
“我不知道加布里尔遭遇了什么，他应该没有比我好到哪里去。”  
会消失的身体，无法准确捕捉的热源反应，这些都说明加布里尔的身体早已不是常人。那场爆炸几乎摧毁了一切。  
“你们在总部爆炸的时候在一起吗？”  
似乎回忆起了什么，莫里森突然选择不去面对这个问题。  
他伸手拿了一团棉花，顺着大腿擦干上面沾着的血。  
“弄脏了你的床，抱歉。”  
“你知道我要听的不是这个。”安娜抱起了臂。她知道莫里森的固执和强硬，但是她同样是不会服输的性格。  
“我们谈到了杰西·麦克雷的出走，然后爆炸就发生了。”  
“除此之外呢？”说实话，安娜有些诧异这个结果。她曾经以为那场毁灭性的爆炸和莱耶斯有着脱不开的关系。  
“没有了。”  
在安娜开口之前，莫里森又补充了一句。  
“我和加布里尔早就无话可说了。”  
安娜看着莫里森那玻璃球似的蓝眼睛，突然就放弃继续追问下去。她不是一个热衷揭人伤疤的人，其实她知道加布里尔·莱耶斯和守望先锋总部的爆炸背后的阴谋没有直接关系就足够了。  
所有碎片都被清理完毕，莫里森重新戴上了自己的面罩。  
“我该走了。”尽管安娜还有很多事情想和他说，但这个狭窄的安身之所不是个很好的谈话空间，而且他现在有着更紧迫的事情去做。  
“你有落脚点吗？”  
士兵76想了想，沉默着点了点头。  
安娜伸手轻轻拍了拍他的肩头，叹了一口气，“我等你再来。”  
她知道杰克·莫里森不会失约的。

夜晚吉萨街头平静得不似发生过什么。  
角落的酒吧正是进入到热闹的时候，今晚有脱衣女郎的表演，不论有没有钱买上一杯，闲的无事的男人们还是乐意待在这个纸醉金迷的氛围里面，妄想着会有天大的好事降临到自己头上。  
在欢呼和口哨声中，士兵76如白天那样不动声息地进了酒吧。  
现在那台老电视里可不会播放旧录像来破坏气氛了。  
士兵76在吧台坐了一会儿，酒保过来告诉他老板暂时离开了。  
年轻的酒保似乎有很多话想跟士兵诉说，就连士兵也没想到，他开口第一句就是关于“死神”的。  
“你知道，我们是全吉萨最热闹的酒吧。”酒吧的眼神闪闪缩缩，似乎生怕被别人听到他们之间的谈话，“就连大名鼎鼎的死神，今早也来了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“上午，你来之前。”  
酒保拿起一只玻璃杯，漫不经心地擦着。  
“现在吉萨有太多大人物了，今晚肯定要发生些什么的。”  
“你的老板到底去哪里了？”  
酒保左顾右盼了一下，说出了一个没头没尾的话，“他让我转告你，死神不是阿努比斯。”  
阿努比斯当然不是死神，他是将人带往永生的向导。  
这是一句暗语，他的用意是在告诉士兵，今早他给士兵的情报并不准确。  
不祥的预感莫名其妙地浮上了士兵的心头，他跟酒保道了别，离开了酒吧。  
哈金姆是个守约的人，他答应的交货日期从来就没出过问题，换言之，货肯定在今天就通过另外一个渠道离开吉萨了。阿努比斯神殿的货点是一个伪装，但哈金姆真正想要诱骗进陷阱的人绝对不是安娜或者自己。他雇佣了“死神”，他的目标应该更大才对。  
酒吧那个大胡子老板是士兵76到吉萨以后唯一结交的一名情报商人，虽然交情不深，但士兵深深知道他从来就不是一名放下自己的生意不管的人。  
这些都是看不见的暗涌，似是要将什么卷入风暴之中。  
士兵走入了酒吧的后巷中，那里聚集了几个打扮花俏的小混混，看见了他单枪匹马过来，笑得就像看见迷路的羊羔走进狼群一样。  
“喂，老头，此路不通。”  
其中一名混混伸手拦住了他的去路，他的两名同伴也立即围了上来。  
“这里的规矩懂不懂？不想这么早死的话先脱光衣服给我原地转三圈。”  
他们上下打量着士兵，发出了下流的笑声。钱不是他们的重点，对方的命他们早晚也是要取的，现在他们只是想找点乐子，而在他们眼中，眼前这身穿蓝白夹克满头白发的男人已经上了年纪，是个很好下手的对象。  
士兵没有动作，只是冷冷地说了一句：“离我远点，小混混。”  
“嚯，还挺犟？知不知道我们是谁的人？”  
冰冷的枪管立即抵住了士兵76的太阳穴。  
吉萨的夜晚总会死掉一两个无名氏，他们不需要顾虑什么。  
“那你们同样不知道我是谁。”  
士兵76的手肘出其不意地撞了过去，对方吃痛，手一软，枪就被士兵夺了过去，其他两人还没反应得过来，士兵就往他们的膝盖开了两枪，两人同时跪倒在地，而之前还嚣张地用枪指着他的头的小混混这时候也怕得伏在地上。  
士兵单膝蹲了下来，拎起没有受到枪伤的那人的领子。  
“说，你们是谁的人？为什么聚集在这儿？”  
小混混呜咽了半天，几乎将士兵的耐心全部都磨光，他收紧了手，故意勒住了他的脖子。  
“快说！”  
“是、是哈金……”  
“他要你们在这儿干什么？”  
“杀、杀死所有想要通过这条路的人……”  
士兵一手将人摔在地上，站了起来，往他腿上补了一枪。  
在寂静的夜晚，响亮的枪声特别刺耳。  
哈金姆的确在筹备着什么不为人知的秘密，恐怕吉萨的大街小巷里都布满了他的喽啰，而更令士兵76在意的是恐怕有些不想发生的事已经发生了。  
他出了小巷，凭着记忆往东边走。  
他记得酒吧老板的住处的大致方位，距离他的酒吧并不远。  
沿路上哈金姆布下的小喽啰实在太多，为了不打草惊蛇，士兵只能绕了一条远路。不过另一方面，也印证了莫里森的想法。  
哈金姆想在今晚做点什么。  
空气中弥漫着一个肃杀的气息，士兵76不禁紧了紧手中的脉冲步枪。  
深夜里一声枪声几乎撼动了士兵全身的神经。  
五感都经过强化的他迅速地听出了枪声发出的准确方位，然后跑了过去。  
又是一条寂静的小巷，士兵刚到巷口，就看见了孤身一人的死神。  
“莱耶斯！”  
死神转了一下头，没有发出任何声音，看了一眼士兵就迅速消失在墙角。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯的身体现在犹如鬼魅，士兵76加快了步伐追上去，到拐角的时候已经看不见任何痕迹了。  
这时候又一声突兀的枪声响起，这次还伴随了一个男人惊恐的尖叫。  
该死的，来不及了。  
士兵跟着声音冲了过去，又扑了一个空，然后是接二连三的枪声，从不同的方位传来，有那么一瞬间，这些枪声就像鞭炮一样连环响个不停。  
他捂住了一边的耳朵，呼吸在不自觉中逐渐加重了。  
砰——  
最后一下枪声的方位在东南。  
空气中都是弹药的味道，呛得他喉咙异常难受。  
在又一个拐角，士兵76进入到一条死巷里。没有路灯的照明，整个环境都是昏暗的，而在小巷的尽头，躺着一个人，站着一个人，站着的那人手上拿着一把手枪。  
士兵小心翼翼地上前，看见了躺在地上的大胡子男人。  
他的心脏中枪，已经彻底没了呼吸了。  
旁边拿着枪的男人举起自己的双手，不慌不忙地说：“不要误会，他不是我杀的。”  
士兵惊讶地抬头，站着的人穿得像个牛仔。  
“我来到的时候他已经死了，我也不知道是谁杀的。”  
月光下牛仔的脸被他的牛仔帽给挡住了，但士兵还是不能忘记那个声线，以至于完全迷失在过去的记忆中。  
“嘿，先生，你还好吗？”牛仔问。  
士兵终于从震惊中回过神来，透过战术目镜，他能清晰地看到对方的相貌。  
牛仔和以前相比没有太大的改变。  
“你是谁？”士兵用他沙哑的声音地问道。  
“杰西·麦克雷。”牛仔压了一下帽檐，想了想，然后补充了一句，“我是一个赏金猎人。”  
“你的雇主叫理查德·克鲁斯吗？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
士兵用枪指了指地上的尸体。  
“他就躺在这儿。”


	14. lullaby/摇篮曲

麦克雷不知道眼前这个戴着面罩的老男人可不可信，不过至少他没感觉到对方的恶意，他们之间不必有一场交火。  
他对吉萨的局势完全不了解，可以说是处于劣势中的劣势，雇主突然死了，他的保护伞自然也没了，虽然初到吉萨，但难不免会牵涉到什么事情去——鬼知道这个花钱请他来做保镖的大胡子得罪了什么人呢，麦克雷都有些后悔听到高价钱就忙不迭从美国赶过来了，真是的，又做了一次亏本买卖。不过他的运气似乎还没走到尽头，他感觉到眼前这名老兵的无害和可信，而且他需要从这个人身上知道吉萨到底发生着什么。  
士兵76蹲了下来察看大胡子的尸体。  
他不是认识这个可怜的酒吧老板太久，对他的事也不怎么了解，但他相信理查德·克鲁斯除了买卖情报就没干过什么坏事，现在这样一个称得上是好人的人被不知道谁用子弹贯穿了心脏，整个胸膛都快被打得稀烂了，没挣扎几秒就成功见上帝去了，人生有些事就是这么无常。士兵看了看麦克雷的腰间，维和者依旧好好地待在枪套里面。这不是左轮手枪能造成的伤，麦克雷的嫌疑的确可以完完全全排除了。  
“会有警察来吗？”麦克雷挠挠他的胡子，有些窘迫地说。  
他在圣达菲刚背了一条劫车罪名，好不容易出了境，生意没接上就又招惹了人命。他承认自己的运气向来有些背，但没想到会背到这种地步。  
士兵看出了他的担忧，“今晚是属于哈金姆的，警察不会出现。”  
麦克雷听说过哈金姆的大名，瞬间就对今晚的状况有了猜想。黑帮斗争这种事向来都是剪不断理还乱的。  
一个问题解决之后，另一个问题又迅速被提起来。  
“话说回来，你到底是谁？”  
麦克雷打量着眼前的老兵，总觉得有哪里很眼熟。对，是一种既视感，麦克雷的第六感在翻腾，有什么东西很接近而又一下子跑到很远。  
“我以前见过你吗？”麦克雷又问。  
“大概是上辈子见过吧。”士兵用平淡的语调回答他。麦克雷没有认出他，至少现在没认出他。在其他人眼中，杰克·莫里森早就牺牲在六年前那场爆炸中，连残渣都不剩。  
士兵76调整了一下自己的呼吸。  
一切都太迟了，刚才那一连串枪声应该将哈金姆想要杀的目标都解决了，他没什么必要再徘徊在充满血腥的街头上。在他准备离开的时候，他身后的牛仔叫住了他。  
“等等，你要去哪？”  
“关你什么事？”  
麦克雷指了指地上的尸体，“你是他的朋友吧？”  
士兵76隔着战术目镜看着麦克雷，热能感应的反应非常平和。  
麦克雷的心跳并不快，他不紧张。  
他继续说道：“我是他雇过来的，现在他死了，我没地方可以去。”  
“我不会收留你的。”  
士兵回答得斩钉截铁，他无情地转过去，麦克雷一下子急着，将手搭在他的肩头上，士兵一个激灵，等他回头，麦克雷又立即抽回了手。  
“就一个晚上，可以吗？”  
士兵不作回应。  
这时候麦克雷又说：“我有你想要的情报。”  
杰西·麦克雷是个聪明人，杰克·莫里森很久以前就知道了。  
那时候的他选择加入暗影守望来为自己以前犯下的罪行赎罪，在加布里尔·莱耶斯的教导和带领下，逐渐展露锋芒。  
他曾经也是一个前途充满希望的人。  
“你就住在旅馆里？”麦克雷跟着士兵上了一家破旧的小旅馆二楼，士兵掏出了钥匙，打开了那扇看起来摇摇欲坠的门。  
房间里非常整洁。麦克雷觉得并不是客房服务生多勤劳，而是这个人根本没待在这儿多长时间，东西几乎都没碰过。  
麦克雷的手指摸了摸一尘不染的桌面，“我以为那个大胡子会给你安排个地方。”  
“我和他并不熟悉。”士兵76将他的脉冲步枪放在桌子上。  
“可是你们关系匪浅，不是吗？”  
“不算是。”士兵顿了一顿，“只能说是认识对方而已，我和他之间有些生意来往。”  
“情报买卖？”  
“他是个情报贩子。”  
哦，怪不得被黑帮灭口了。麦克雷在心里说。  
“现在轮到你回答我的问题了，cowboy。”  
麦克雷捏了捏插在花瓶里的假花花瓣，没有看着对方，“你问。”  
“他雇你来做什么？”  
“当保镖，为期一个礼拜。”  
“他还说了什么吗？”  
“都是些无关痛痒的事，我想你没兴趣。”  
“不，我感兴趣。”士兵非常坦率，这有点出乎麦克雷的意料之内。  
他想了想，发现自己突然被对方牵着走了，心有些不满，反问回去：“所以你到底是什么人？”  
“一个老兵而已。”  
“为什么要向我打听这些东西。”  
“难道不是你主动拿情报来跟我换一个安全的晚上的吗？”士兵抱起了自己的臂，微微扬起了头。  
麦克雷还是缺少点经验，一下子就被老兵耍得团团转。  
承认自己已经一败涂地的麦克雷将双手举起，“好好好，我说。”  
反正他的雇主已经死了，他也没什么守密的义务。  
“他身上有开启什么东西的钥匙，所以有人要杀他，具体是什么他没有告诉我，不过他说过，如果有什么万一，就向海力士国际安保公司求助。”  
士兵仔细地咀嚼着麦克雷的话。  
他和海力士国际安保公司有过过节。这家私人安保公司被雇佣于守护前守望先锋的官方仓库，而他这身上的战术目镜与脉冲步枪乃至生物力场都是从他们眼皮子底下偷出来的。在士兵眼中，这家安保公司的手段不值一提，身为情报贩子的大胡子也不可能不清楚他们的实力到底是如何，为什么会将性命系在这家公司身上？还有就是，既然已经有了寻求海力士安保公司的庇护的打算，为什么还要多此一举雇佣一个赏金猎人来作为自己的保镖？  
麦克雷不知道士兵的脑袋里都在想些什么，他就知道自己现在困得要命。于是他偷偷挪动了脚步到床边，一个翻滚就上了床卷了被子在自己身上。  
“没什么事情我先睡了。”  
士兵没有理会他。没过多久，麦克雷就打起了呼。  
在房间里待了一会儿之后，士兵就拿起自己的脉冲步枪离开了旅馆。

第一次智械危机的战况非常严峻，所有人都将希望寄托在守望先锋这个新生的无国界武装力量上。  
年轻的杰克·莫里森因为自己崭新的身份而感到了些许紧张与兴奋。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯一手按在他毛躁的头上。  
“集中精神，boy scout。”  
莫里森闪亮的眼睛望向一脸严肃的莱耶斯，然后他露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
“你到底笑什么？蠢死了。”  
莱耶斯很想一巴掌拍在他的额头上，但最后还是忍住了这股冲动。这看起来像在玩闹，要是以前待在军队的时候，就是纪律不严，要受到处分的。  
“我们成为世界的英雄了吗？”  
莫里森将头仰起。那时候他的眼中蕴藏了无数希冀和活力。  
“幼稚。”虽然嘴上不饶人，但莱耶斯的视线还是移不开，这样的莫里森实在太夺目了。  
后备休息室里只有他们两人，再过三十分钟队伍才需要集结，他们有大把时间耗在里面。守望先锋得到了联合国的支持，所有事都被提到了台面上，逐渐走上了正轨，这是一件振奋人心的事情，让人似乎看见了智械危机被终结的希望。  
“其实我不恨智械。”  
莫里森托着腮，漫不经心地说。  
“那你为什么要加入守望先锋？”  
“我想帮助到更多的人。”说到这儿，莫里森笑了一下。  
“然后成为一个受人敬仰的英雄？”  
莱耶斯黑着一张脸问他。  
莫里森摇摇头，又小幅度地点点头，接着他问莱耶斯：“你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“对守望先锋的看法。”  
“只是一个临时凑合起来的武装力量罢了。”  
那天他们的交谈到此为止了。  
他们谁都没想到，守望先锋最后会变成什么样子。  
那时候的杰克·莫里森仍抱着最大的热诚，投入到守护世界的任务中来。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯迷恋那时候的杰克·莫里森。他拥有太多莱耶斯没有的特质，每一点都像一块闪耀着光的宝石，深深地吸引着莱耶斯的目光。  
除了莫里森本人，其他所有人都看得出莱耶斯的眼神里藏了怎样的感情。  
不过这些都已经是过去了。  
死神居高临下地俯视地上的数具尸体。  
哈金姆决定在今晚“处决”几个叛徒，但这动静也实在太大了点。  
倔强的士兵76一定会死咬着这条线索不放的，他总是像一条闻到了血腥的狗，到处搜索着合适的目标。想到这儿，加布里尔·莱耶斯的内心就仿佛有只野兽，拼命要挣脱一个无形的枷锁，他想要扑到杰克·莫里森身上撕咬，将他拆骨入腹，将他的血肉与自己融为一体。  
处决之夜过去之后的第一个清晨，死神又再去到了那个酒吧。  
他也目睹了理查德·克鲁斯的尸体惨状，人确实是死透了，但他的店仍然是有人经营着的。店主悄无声息地换了人，于是店里那台旧电视播放的录像也从各种各样的杰克·莫里森换成了穿着裸露的俏丽女郎。  
白天的吉萨像什么都没发生那样，人照常娱乐消遣，安静平和。  
死神藏在酒吧的阴影处，眼睛透过面具观察来来去去的人。  
上午顾客并不多，他们大部分人要了一杯提神酒便离开了，直到那个穿着蓝白夹克的老兵进入酒吧，死神的精神才打起来。  
他等的人终于等到了。  
士兵76也一眼看见了躲在阴影中的人，他选择了靠近吧台的位置，背对着这一道阴影。  
哈金姆有个坏习惯，杀完人的第二天他会去教堂忏悔，期间他要求整个城市都保持和平，不能见血。  
士兵76想，这大概是他们唯一能停战的时机。  
酒吧给老兵送上了一杯麦酒。  
“你的目标是谁？”酒吧里除了电视机的声音就没其他杂音，老兵沧桑的声线夹杂在当中，显得非常响亮。  
死神哼了一声，当做回应。  
他没必要跟敌对方说任何话。  
士兵76则是完全不把他的反应当做一回事，径自说起来：“你一直在追杀前守望先锋的成员，莱耶斯。”  
死神仍然保持沉默，老兵追问了一句：“为什么？”  
士兵76十分清楚，死神没有参与昨晚的大屠杀，他信任加布里尔·莱耶斯，正如当他听见了梅森·杰克逊总统被杀时能够信任并不是加布里尔·莱耶斯下的手一样。但一事归一事，死神昨晚出现在吉萨的街头是有他的目的的，的确有一个他想要杀的人在吉萨的街头徘徊。死神在追杀前守望先锋的成员，这几乎是人尽皆知的秘密，而留在吉萨的前守望先锋成员除了他，就只剩下一人了。这是一个简单的排除法，死神目前不打算杀死士兵76，但他打算杀死另一个前守望先锋成员。  
“莱耶斯，我不会让你杀死安娜的。”  
“有本事就尽管来试试看。”  
沉默了多时的死神终于回了一句话，语带讥笑。  
士兵脱下了自己的面罩，喝了一口麦酒。  
酒精的味道冲击了他的喉咙，翻动起他的思绪。  
他极度不想记起的过去，被这熟悉的味道勾引了起来。明明记忆早就随着岁月变得模糊，但是在某种特定的时间又会不自控地复苏，就例如现在。  
他尝过这种酒，加布里尔·莱耶斯给他的。  
吉萨曾经是对抗智械的第一前线，他们曾经在这儿待过一段不短的时间。  
每天面对着紧张的战况，所有人几乎都忘记了时间，战斗到身体的极限，然后得到一段休息时间，恢复过来之后再继续战斗。支援他们的是各种高级的营养品，但总似乎缺了点什么。莫里森那时候不着边际地想过，他们这种状况跟智械又有什么区别？不过他也只是想想，这个念头他跟谁都没有说过。  
就是这种情况下，莱耶斯不知道从哪里搞来了一点酒。他总有他的办法，可能是哪个已经被打得稀烂的酒吧的地库，也可能是哪个已经倒塌的民居里，总之他拎着两瓶酒出现的时候，莫里森也没有太大的惊讶。  
他不排斥酒精，在休息室里，两个人一人拿着一瓶，开了盖就往喉咙灌。  
酒不是什么好酒，非常辣喉咙，但是两人喝得挺高兴的。喝到最后，他们就亲吻了起来。有时候导火索就是这么一点，那次是他们在战争期间做过的唯一一次爱，同样没有甜言蜜语，还混合了劣质的酒味，两个人的大脑都被酒精冲击得昏昏呼呼，所有的行动都交托给本能。  
但总的来说，是一次不错的体验。  
他们像是在偷情，每一个亲昵的动作都充满了禁忌感。  
莫里森说不清自己对加布里尔·莱耶斯到底抱着怎样的情感，他不排斥与他的拥抱、接吻乃至上床，明明已经将所有界线都跨过去了，莫里森仍然不敢也不愿意质问自己的内心。  
他知道自己在害怕，害怕他的感情得不到回应。  
而且，比起私人感情，他有更重要更迫切的事情需要去做。  
现在他的模样已经大不如前了，金发变成灰白，脸上也多了两道狰狞的伤疤，皱纹爬上他的脸，这一切都在说明他已经不再年轻，过去那些情感都像云烟，飘过眼前，手一摆，就全都拨散了。  
“加比，打消你的企图。”  
“哼，你以为你是谁？”  
“我会阻止你的。”士兵将面罩重新戴回去，语调平稳，似乎再也不怀念过去了。  
“我期待那天。”  
一阵黑雾擦过士兵的肩膀拂过去，原本待在阴影中的死神消失得无影无踪。  
空气中弥漫着一股霰弹枪混杂了劣质酒精的味道。

麦克雷醒过来的时候，如他意料的那样，房间里已经除了他之外没有其他人了。他冲了个澡，收拾了一下自己之后出了门。然后他花了点钱，在旅馆的餐厅吃了一个不怎么样的早餐。  
所有人都感觉得到，这个早上特别安宁。  
麦克雷买了一份吉萨的观光地图，然后开始他漫无目的的游逛。  
不知不觉间他就走到了海力士国际安保公司的大门。  
他摸着他下巴毛茸茸的胡子，心想该用什么办法进去打个招呼。  
“你想做什么？”  
冷冷的女声从背后传来，麦克雷转过身，看见一身材高大的女性冷着一张脸在看着自己。老天，她的身上带着警棍和手枪。  
麦克雷眯起了眼睛看了一会儿，越看越觉得熟悉。  
“法芮尔？”麦克雷终于想起了那个名字，“安娜的女儿，法芮尔·艾玛莉？”  
法芮尔皱紧了眉头，开始在记忆中搜索。  
终于，她想起来了。  
“杰西叔叔？”  
“如果你喊我哥哥我会更高兴点。”


	15. Cold blood/冷血

对于麦克雷来说，待在暗影守望的那些日子是他过得为数不多感到快乐的日子，如果没有后来发生的那些事，他会非常爱惜这些时光。  
祸根到底是什么时候埋下的，他也说不准。他加入暗影守望的时候莱耶斯和莫里森就已经有隔阂了。那时候在守望先锋里流传得最广的版本是莫里森夺走了原本属于莱耶斯的指挥官之位，所以莱耶斯痛恨上莫里森。可是就凭麦克雷对莱耶斯那么点认识，他知道莱耶斯绝对不可能因为这个原因就恨上一个人的，而且他看得出莱耶斯看向莫里森的目光里蕴含的那种复杂的情感，不是一言两语就可以说得清楚的。  
不过不管怎样，守望先锋都已经不存在了，所有美好和不美好的东西都成为了过去，空留怀念。  
麦克雷记忆中的法芮尔·艾玛莉还是那个只有十几岁的小女孩，眨眼间她都已经可以独当一面了。看着朝气的法芮尔，麦克雷越是觉得自己捉不住时间遛走的尾巴。  
“跟我来吧。”法芮尔用非常公式化的语气对麦克雷说。  
海力士国际安保公司的大楼里有专门的待客区域，麦克雷跟着法芮尔上了客用电梯，直接来到了那儿。  
“一般来说，”法芮尔非常认真地说，“我们是不会接待非客户的人的，所以我希望你不是单纯来找我叙旧的，杰西叔叔。”  
“你真的不考虑一下喊我哥哥吗？”麦克雷坚持道。  
“说正题，我的杰西叔叔。”  
看法芮尔一直保持着严肃的表情，麦克雷不好意思地挠挠脸，问：“你们这儿是不是有个叫理查德·克鲁斯的客户？”  
法芮尔几乎没有怎么思考脱口而出：“没有。”  
麦克雷沉下了脸，说：“你再认真想想，真的没有？”  
“我记得每一位客户的名字，里面没有理查德·克鲁斯这个人。”  
“那就奇怪了。”  
法芮尔皱起了眉头，“你和理查德·克鲁斯这个人是什么关系？”  
“他是我的前雇主，”麦克雷这时候才想起了什么，紧张地看了看周围，确保附近没有人之后，才继续说下去，“他雇佣我做他的保镖，而且向我提起过，万一出现什么状况就去找海力士国际安保公司。”  
“那他本人现在呢？”  
“死了。”  
“死了？”法芮尔那双炯炯有神的眼睛睁大了。  
“就在昨晚，被不知道谁杀了，我找到他的时候他已经是一具尸体了。”  
“所以你来找我们，对吗？”  
“不过似乎扑空了。”麦克雷无奈地耸了耸肩。  
在麦克雷失望的时候，法芮尔却突然转变了态度，承认了海力士公司和理查德·克鲁斯的关系，“不，你的前雇主或者跟我们的确有关。”  
“你不是说他不是你们的客户吗？”  
“的确不是我们的客户，”她跟麦克雷玩了一个文字游戏，现在她改变了主意，打算说出一些情报，“他是一个情报商人，和我们有稳定的合作关系，是我们的合作对象。”  
“看情况你们还不知道他已经死了的消息。”  
“的确不知道。”  
法芮尔咬着大拇指的指甲，似乎在沉思着什么。  
“你对他的死有头绪吗？”麦克雷问。  
“我们之前请求他找一个人的下落，他的死可能和那个人有关。”  
“那个人是谁？”  
“本名不清楚，我们只知道他的代号是士兵76。”  
麦克雷一个激灵，抬起了头，无比认真地看着法芮尔。  
“士兵76是个上了年纪的白发男人，穿着蓝白色的夹克，对吗？”  
“你见过他了？”  
“你们为什么要找他的下落？”麦克雷无视法芮尔的问题，直接反问，他的语气显得他有些急躁。  
法芮尔的表情变得非常微妙，她似乎不想正面回答麦克雷。  
“让我猜猜，”麦克雷并不在意法芮尔的沉默，“你们想要捉住他，对吧？”  
法芮尔几乎是立即反应过来，“你见过他了？”   
麦克雷点了点头，“我在他的枪上粘了个追踪器，你知道的，你的杰西哥哥向来是个细心谨慎的人。”  
语毕，麦克雷露出了一个自信的笑容。

士兵76离开酒吧之后，去到了阿努比斯神殿附近的集市。  
他将几枚金币给了一名在路边摆摊的老妇人，然后老妇人带他进了一条小巷，在拐了几个弯之后，来到一个用破布帘挡住的小门前。接下来老妇人没有继续带路，士兵76独自一人进了去。  
里面是个只有四平方米左右的空间，正前方有一个往下开的楼梯口，只有一盏汽油灯作照明，一个穿着大白袍的男人守在了楼梯口旁。  
他伸手没收了士兵的脉冲步枪，然后做了一个“请进”的手势。  
楼梯下面是一个不大也不小但乌烟瘴气的空间，挤满了各种各样的人，当中最大的圆桌上放了一个轮盘，而围在圆桌周围的人手上或多或少都会有一些筹码牌。士兵不禁伸手拨了拨那些缭绕的烟雾。那些人抽的是大麻，士兵76厌恶那种独特的气味，那会让他的判断力有所下降。  
在战术目镜的帮助下，他很快就找到了自己的目标。  
安娜躲在了远离赌桌的地方，所有人几乎都被轮盘上旋转的结果吸引，没有注意到她，除了士兵76。  
她也几乎是立即察觉到了士兵的存在，在他往自己这边走来的时候，安娜从容地拿起杯子喝了一口口感不怎么样的啤酒。  
“你迟到了，杰克。”  
“我见到了加布里尔。”  
安娜露出了惊讶的神情，不过她很快就冷静了下来。  
“是他要见你？”  
“不能这么说，我们只是不凑巧碰上了。”  
士兵76说得暧昧不清，但事实的确就是如此。  
他和死神之间没有任何约定，但是他们心底都清楚，在昨晚之后他们都会去到理查德·克鲁斯的酒吧，士兵76需要确定在理查德死后酒吧会变成什么样子，那个地方是试探哈金姆的黑手伸到哪里的好地方，至于死神则是为了与士兵见面，不为什么，大概只为了挑衅他。士兵76是这样猜想的，从他认识加布里尔·莱耶斯这个人的那天开始，他就没捉准过对方的心里到底都在想些什么，虽然非常不甘心，但他也无可奈何。  
安娜从他的语气中读懂了这是什么一回事。  
这两个人从前就是这样，总是有着惊人的默契，即使他们的默契有时候不尽是些好事。  
“我想你最近要小心点，安娜。”士兵突然将话题转开，“哈金姆不会什么都不做，任由你在捣乱的。”  
“当然，我也看到了那些悬赏海报，但我也看到了你的，杰克。”  
“我做过的事不值一提。”  
“发布悬赏的一方是一家安保公司。”安娜突然抿了抿嘴唇，然后接着说下去，“法芮尔为那家公司工作。”  
“法芮尔？”士兵没想到会听到安娜提起这个名字，语气中透着惊讶，“她知道你还活着吗？”  
“不知道，我还没准备好告诉她。”  
安娜漫不经心地摇了摇啤酒杯，澄黄的液体晃了一圈，很快就恢复原状。  
她在担心士兵与自己女儿对立的立场，她并不希望看见两者发生冲突，现阶段最好的做法就是避免双方的见面，但是吉萨并不大，稍微花点心思总能追踪到对方的行踪的。作为法芮尔的母亲，也是作为莫里森的朋友，她需要做点什么避免不幸的发生。  
“杰克，接下来我需要你的协助。”  
“你已经掌握到哈金姆的行踪了吗？”  
“他今天就会离开吉萨。”  
安娜将一张折叠起来的纸推到老兵面前。  
士兵将纸打开，发现是一个简易的通路图。  
“这个地下赌场下面有一条秘密通道通往港口，这是唯一一条哈金姆有可能走的路。”安娜贴近了士兵的耳边，轻声说道，四周的人并没有注意到角落他们的小动作，“我需要你做些事情，杰克。”  
“我要怎么做？”  
“大闹一场，让哈金姆的人不得不回到老巢去。”  
安娜扬起了头，笑了一笑，“你知道怎样做的。”  
中央圆桌上的赌局正到了白热化的阶段。  
一垒筹码突然压在了数字“7”的牌子上，几乎所有围在圆桌上的人都被筹码砸在桌面上那哐当一声吸引了。  
荷官伸了伸手，“阁下是要下注吗？”  
老兵拉了张椅子，在筹码前坐下来，“揭牌吧。”  
两张牌揭开，分别是梅花3与红心4，刚好是“7”。周围的人发出一阵惊呼，还有夹杂了几声口哨。  
戴着面罩的士兵似乎没有多大的情绪波动，荷官将他赢来的筹码推到他面前，他又全部将筹码推了出去。  
“继续。”  
连续赢下了几盘之后，筹码已经堆满了他眼前。  
一些不怎么友善的讨论开始响起。从来没人敢在哈金姆办的赌局上这么嚣张，他们猜眼前的老兵肯定是用了什么作弊手段，譬如他那副红色的目镜就非常可疑，但主持赌局的荷官什么都不说，其他人也不敢有什么过激的反应。  
又再赢下一局之后，荷官的脸色明显变了。  
士兵76认为自己已经成功挑战了哈金姆定下来的底线，是该发生点什么的时候，一个人突然坐在圆桌边上，距离老兵大约三个身位。  
“我们换个赌法，怎样？”  
杰西·麦克雷非常不合时宜地加入到赌局中，并且拿出了一个筹码扔在了圆桌上，脸上写满了自信。  
“嗨，我们又见面了，老兵。”  
“我不记得见过你。”  
麦克雷并不在意对方冷淡的态度，转而去跟荷官说：“这边赌什么都可以吧？”  
表情不变的荷官点了头，“可以。”  
“那我要和他赌21点，”麦克雷用夹着雪茄的那只手指着老兵，“One on one。”  
“我没答应你。”  
“可是你看，周围都聚集了这么多人了，”麦克雷挨到了士兵的身侧，“你舍得让这么多观众失望吗？”  
的确就如麦克雷说的那样，围观的人比刚才明显增多了。  
老兵要的就是这种结果。  
“输了别哭，cowboy。”  
“原话还给你，old man。”  
赌场里很久没有这么使人热血沸腾的赌局了，老兵与牛仔成功吸引住了所有赌徒的视线。  
在士兵看自己的底牌的时候，麦克雷突然来了一句：“你认识叫Jack的人吗？”  
士兵76迅速将牌压在手掌下。他的额头已经因为闷热的空气而冒出了汗珠，湿掉的发梢贴紧了他的后颈。  
“别说废话。”  
麦克雷耸耸肩，乖乖地闭上嘴巴。  
荷官派出第五张牌，麦克雷双手交叠撑在自己的下巴上。  
“看样子你的运气用完了。”  
士兵那双蓝色的眼睛在战术目镜之下偷偷瞄了麦克雷一眼。  
麦克雷揭开自己的底牌，“Black Jack，你输了。”  
士兵突然撑着桌面站了起来，椅子往后退发出刺耳的呲啦一声，他一伸手就抓到了麦克雷的领子，把他整个人给扯起来。  
“你出千了。”  
“嘿，你这就说得不对了，难道你就没有出千吗？”  
“出千”两个字让人群瞬间炸开了锅，各种难听的话语瞬间就涌了过来，士兵细心地留意着他们的情绪波动，然后在适当的时机，他一拳将麦克雷揍在了地上。麦克雷还懵着，士兵就已经整个人压着他，抱着他滚入了桌子底下。麦克雷想要反抗，这时候老兵的手不安分地摸上了他的枪套，如老兵想的那样，他的维和者安安分分地待在那儿，但是这样的平静没有多维持几秒，老兵抽出了维和者，朝前开了一枪。  
砰的一声枪声和痛苦的尖叫让整个空间都在一瞬间里陷入了混乱，接着就是更多的枪声和尖叫声。  
士兵仍然在桌子底下死死压住了牛仔。他的牛仔帽掉落在地上，麦克雷非常想捡回来，可是士兵完全没有放松自己，他仍然是受制约不能轻易动弹。  
“老实点。”老兵压着声音警告他。  
外面陷入了混战，显然谁也不知道第一枪从何而来，他们只知道为了自保，一是尽快离开这个压抑的空间，二是杀光所有还活着的东西。  
他们大多都是亡命之徒，基本都选择了第二个选项。  
“搞得他们一团糟，这就是你的目的。”还害他莫名其妙挨了一拳，麦克雷的心情实在算不上很好。  
士兵使用战术目镜搜索刚才那名荷官的身影，直到追踪的信号消失，他才放开了压住麦克雷的手。接着他一个翻滚离开了桌子底，起身就立即拔腿跑，麦克雷想要追上去，一急头就撞到了桌子，他捂着头顶哼哼了半天，士兵76已经跑得没影了。  
麦克雷还因为刚才撞的一下而晕头转向，外面法芮尔的声音就传来了。  
“全部人站住，不许动！”  
火箭炮轰向大门，石砖和木门一起倒塌的声音让所有人都愣住了。  
数十个武装人员迅速围住了现场。在吉萨这样混乱的地方，私人安保公司的权力甚至比隶属政府的正规警察还要大。他们靠着绝对的火力震慑住了在场的所有人，穿着实验作战服“猛禽”的法芮尔不慌不忙地走进了人群的中央。  
麦克雷捡起了他的维和者和牛仔帽，从桌子底下爬出来，抬头就看见了法芮尔那张冷静的脸。  
“你来晚了。”  
“我们需要得到吉萨警方的行动许可。”她环视了一圈都没有发现她要找的人，于是她问麦克雷：“士兵76呢？”  
“他走不远的。”麦克雷回答她。  
法芮尔一直带着人守在门口，士兵76不可能从门口离开，而这个地下室没有任何窗口，他也不可能从一个空间里凭空消失，总结下来可能性只有一个，就是这个地下室里还有一条他们不知道的密道。  
在这堆亡命之徒里找不到刚才那个荷官的身影，麦克雷立即就知道士兵是追着谁“消失”了。  
“我们要找到他逃跑的那条路，一块砖头都不可以错过。”  
法芮尔下达命令，她的部下立即开始了搜寻工作。  
很快，他们就发现了墙壁上一个开关，按下之后，一个狭窄得只能容一个人通过的地道入口就出现了。  
“我先下去。”麦克雷拦了一下法芮尔。  
麦克雷顺着地道的楼梯走了下去，楼梯的边上亮着电灯，昏黄色的光线只能照亮不大的区域。  
快要走到楼梯底的时候，麦克雷突然停下了步伐。  
在路的尽头有一个穿着黑袍戴着面具的男人。  
麦克雷一眼就认出来了那个白骨面具，冷汗就这样顺着他的脸颊滑了下来。  
“加布里尔……莱耶斯？！”


	16. Cage/笼

那个看上去似乎是他从前的长官的黑影只是一闪而过，迅速得麦克雷以为自己一时意识不清出现了幻觉，但是该死的，他知道自己不应该出现这种幻觉，加布里尔·莱耶斯早在六年前的爆炸中灰飞烟灭了，他不该以任何一个形式存在于这个守望先锋已经解散了的世界。  
法芮尔伸手拍了一下麦克雷的肩膀，把他的注意力给拍了回来。  
“你看见了什么？”  
“没什么，撞见鬼了。”  
麦克雷晃了晃头，试图让自己的精神重新集中。  
在他身后的法芮尔突然说道：“我们动作要快点。”  
“为什么？”  
“吉萨警方稍后就到，那时候我们的自由活动时间就要结束了。”

鬼祟的身影消失在一扇门之后，士兵76鲁莽地撞了进去，然后停下了脚步。  
房间里面放满了各种复杂的仪器，正中央是一张铺了一块深绿色的布的手术床。这里什么东西都是金属做的，泛着崭新的光泽，非常刺眼，让莫里森觉得自己的心脏隐隐作痛。很多年之前，莫里森曾经在差不多的地方接受非法的人体改造，那些痕迹仍然深深刻在他的身体里。那是一段不怎么好的记忆，麦克雷开过那一枪击碎他心脏的束缚环之后，莫里森像是故意逃避现实一样，一直避免让任何人检查他的身体，直到守望先锋总部发生了爆炸，而他在那场爆炸中存活了下来，他才意识到事情的严重性。  
梅森总统在他身上做过的事情远比他想象的要多，可怕的细胞再生速度让他几乎处于一种永生的状态——如果皱纹没有爬上他的眼角，爆炸带来的两道疤痕没有刻在他的脸上的话，他会以为自己得到了一具不变的身体。  
哈金姆和梅森·杰克逊当年做的事情非常相似，如果非要说区别，那么可以说作为不法分子的哈金姆可以更为张狂地执行这一切。  
这可不是什么好消息。  
士兵76试探性地靠近那些仪器。他不是科学家，没法从这些大铁箱子中获取到什么有用的资料，但他认为自己仍然有必要调查一下这些都是什么。哈金姆可以随时随地换藏匿地点，但不能随心所欲地搬动这些大家伙还不惊动到他的敌人的线眼，安娜找到了一个有用的地方。  
被梅森带走的记忆已经非常模糊了，他只记得自己当时被脱光然后被牢牢锁在了手术床上，有人拿着反他不远有着寒光的刀片在挨近自己。  
士兵的心脏突然剧痛了起来，让他的身体止不住地哆嗦。  
他不愿意相信这是回忆导致的反应，不，应该是有什么地方在向他发出了信号，有什么东西像是怪物的爪子，狠狠地剜开他左胸的伤口。突然变得急促起来的呼吸让他找不到应有的心跳规律，士兵一下子就跪倒在冰冷的地板上，为了不让自己的身体软下去，他只能一只手攀住机器的边沿。明明他没有听到任何不寻常的声音，也没有闻到任何不寻常的气味，但是这股让他熟悉而又恐惧的痛苦却如影随行。  
他在很多年前经受过这样的痛苦，他的身体还有当时的记忆，该死的，他记得梅森·杰克逊在他身上动过什么手脚。可是当时那个控制环明明已经被子弹击个粉碎，为什么时至今日手脚麻木的感觉又再重现了？  
在士兵在和看不见的敌人作抗争的时候，不速之客慢慢接近了他。  
“我就知道你会追到这儿来。”  
士兵76慢慢地转过头，一团黑影逐渐成形。  
他的视线已经开始变得模糊，声音也随之变弱。他有很多话想要说，最后能说出口的只有一个名字。  
“加布里尔。”  
他们早上才见过面。士兵的脉冲步枪在进地下室之前就被收缴了，他现在没有任何可以防身的武器。将武器交托出去之前，士兵以为安娜会为自己准备一条后路的，但现在他已经失去了和安娜的联系，又偏偏不凑巧和死神碰了个正着。士兵在心里吐了句脏话，他知道死神是故意追着自己来的，尽管哈金姆还没把注意力放到自己身上，但他知道自己的名字已经在吉萨打响了，多亏了那家私人安保公司。  
“不少人想要你的命，士兵76。”  
士兵垂下了头，“包括你吗？”  
他耗尽了几乎所有的理智，只能吐出短短的句子。  
“包括我，”死神发出了一声干哑的笑声，“但不是现在。”  
在死神看来，杰克·莫里森仍然是那个做事不顾后果的指挥官，以为自己仍有大量的后援，以为永远有暗影守望跟在他后面为他铺桥搭路。他没有评估过现在的局势就跟着进来了哈金姆的秘密基地，换了别人早不知道死了多少遍了。现在价值数百万美金的猎物就和自己一同困在这个狭小得跟鸟笼没什么区别的小房间里，说实话，死神的肾上腺素有点飙升的趋势，不知道是因为兴奋还是因为愤怒，尤其当他发现杰克的状况有些不对劲的时候，这股鼓动就更加强烈了。  
他拉起了士兵的一条胳膊，另一只手扣在他的面罩上，非常轻易的，士兵的战术目镜就被捏个粉碎。  
这是他在爆炸之后第一次好好看杰克·莫里森的脸。那张脸曾经印在海报上，贴满了大街小巷，加布里尔·莱耶斯曾经痛恨那张海报，痛恨那张脸，他恨不得将拥有那张脸的人吊死。  
现在这张脸已经不复昔日的光彩，时间和那场爆炸都在上面刻下了深深的痕迹，磨不掉，也抹不去。  
士兵知道死神提起了自己的身体。  
他那双手真他妈的冰冷，冷得像具尸体。  
“要我让你清醒点吗？杰克。”  
不怎么惊讶的士兵76连睁大眼睛的力气都没有。他早就猜到死神知道哈金姆在搞什么小动作，或者干脆说，死神和哈金姆同流合污。暗影守望过去就做过很多见不得人的勾当，杰克·莫里森知道，他统统都知道，但是他选择装作不知道，放任他们肆意扩张。那时候年轻的指挥官以为加布里尔·莱耶斯会掌握好那个度的，结果他的信任遭到了背叛。  
士兵恍惚了一下，终于将焦点集中在死神的白骨面具上。  
他赌莱耶斯在面具下露出了一个狰狞的笑容，嘲笑他过去乃至到现在所做的一切都是那么的幼稚。  
士兵的身体开始不受他的大脑控制，他另外一只手擅自放开了机器的边沿，人就这么往一边倾倒。死神似乎非常不满他企图远离自己的小动作，于是用力将他往自己一边拉近。  
“加比……”  
“我说过了，别这样叫我。”  
士兵没什么和他顶嘴的心情，他直接说出了自己的诉求：“让我……清醒过来，不管用什么方法。”  
士兵的声音软绵绵的，听起来像是过去偶尔会说的一两句情话。要知道过去的他们根本不需要什么浓情蜜意，偶尔的几次这样的请求，都是某种不好的事情将要爆发的前兆。  
死神没有任何动作，只是任由莫里森挨在自己身上。  
莫里森的体温只比他自己稍微高一点，远不能说到达正常的程度。  
这是人体改造未完成的结果，当年的梅森太过急于求成了，直接就让“半成品”投入到任务中，导致现在这样不三不四的局面。  
士兵开始觉得自己连睁着眼睛都非常困难。  
这是第一个征兆，等他的意识无力再纠缠下去之后，他会彻底闭上了眼睛，陷入一种类似假死的状态，但很快，他就会重新醒来，那时候的他将会身不由己，意识虽然是清醒的，但身体只能听从某个指令行动。  
士兵的手攀上了死神宽厚的肩膀，开始收紧，死死地抓住对方。  
死神的肌肉非常僵硬，让他很容易就联系到了尸僵。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯也的确应该是死在六年前的那场爆炸中，但是阴差阳错的，他们都没有死。他们都活下来了，却站在了完全对立的立场上。  
死神是名雇佣兵，安娜在他的猎杀名单上，他不能放任死神离开。  
首先，他需要清醒。  
老兵的体温徒然升高，让他发出了一声急促的喘息。死神翻过他的身体，让他的仰躺在自己怀里。  
他将士兵横抱起来，放在了手术床上。  
仰躺并不能让莫里森的呼吸畅顺多少，焦躁的他伸手去扯他胸前夹克的拉链。拉链非常轻易就被他拉到了底，被黑色紧身衣贴着的胸膛就这样坦露了出来。  
有东西在他的脑袋中叫嚣，四周的寒意像针一样刺着他的皮肤，他却无法通过什么动作来驱散这种难受感。  
莫里森拉住了死神的衣袖，死神反手捉住了他那软绵无力的手掌。  
他乐于看见杰克·莫里森遭受痛苦折磨，但他不喜欢杰克·莫里森身不由己的样子。这次哈金姆做了一件让他不高兴的事。  
莫里森的心脏附近又传来灼烧一样的痛楚，大概是受到了这样的刺激，他的手指弓了起来，在左胸前狠狠地划拉了一下，将衣服给撕坏了，还在他那白皙的胸膛上留下了五行红痕。  
他现在巴不得自己动手将心脏挖出来。  
死神捉住他的手臂，阻止了他的自残行为。  
他抬头一看，就看见了溢满了痛苦的泪水的莫里森的双眼。  
就像一块漂亮的蓝玻璃，被浅浅地淹没在了澄澈的海水中一样。  
“救我……”  
倔强的杰克·莫里森从来没向加布里尔呼救过。  
“救救我……加比……”  
死神承认自己内心的枷锁稍微松动了一点。  
他转身离开，很快又飘了回来。莫里森迷迷糊糊地看着那团黑影消散，又重新聚集在眼前，接着他感到自己的左臂一凉，尖锐的痛觉突然就刺了进来，然后就是冰凉刺骨的液体被慢慢推进了血管中，跟随着血管流遍了全身。这些液体就像什么异物，在血管中移动的感觉非常明显，这是以前莫里森从未经历过的，莱耶斯注入到他体内的东西让他忐忑不安。  
莱耶斯什么也不说，只是静静地观察着莫里森的变化。  
他的体温仍在不断升高，因此脸上已经浮现出不正常的潮红，额头也渗出了细密的汗珠。  
莫里森散发出一股很轻微的说不清道不明的气味，撩动着死神的意志。  
他结实白皙的胸膛和以前一样，使人沉迷。  
死神稍微走神了一会儿，在这么个间隙，莫里森突然伏过身去抱住了他的腰。  
他还没搞得清楚莫里森想要做什么，莫里森已经一个倾侧从手术床上倒了下来，依靠着自身的重量将死神压在地上。  
士兵的体温高得能烫熟鸡蛋。  
死神不喜欢主动权掌握在别人手上，当他打算推开士兵的时候，士兵的手紧紧地抓住了他的腰带，就连士兵自己也不知道自己哪里来的力气，像是擒获猎物的一头狮子，死死咬住一个地方不放。  
“放手，你个蠢货。”  
他听到了死神的声音，但是大脑却浑浑噩噩，无法指挥身体作出什么反应。  
这是药物的作用，还是梅森留给他的后遗症，他已经分不清楚了。  
士兵只觉得自己现在热得发烫，而死神的冰凉恰到好处。  
衣衫不整的莫里森坐在死神的胯上，手扯着对方的腰带，不一会儿，那道防线就被轻而易举地突破了。  
“梅森曾经向你下过这样的命令吗？”  
气氛已经被点燃，所有的事情都蓄势待发，但死神却愉快不起来。  
莫里森还没夺取自己身体的主动权，这一切看起来都是这么滑稽。他们以前做爱的时候，虽然双方都没有点明，但至少都是双方合意之下进行的，除了在多拉多那一次，莱耶斯曾经强上了莫里森。  
而现在，则是莫里森紧紧握着主动权，在不应该的地方，做着不应该的挑逗行为。他还受着洗脑的影响，甚至分不清楚自己是杰克·莫里森还是士兵76。  
莫里森修长的手指缠上了死神的阴茎，灵活的动作让那儿一下子就精神起来了。  
“你会后悔和我再惹上关系的，杰克·莫里森。”  
莫里森伏下身，亲吻了那个白骨面具，就像他们以前接过无数次吻一样。只是那时候的莱耶斯可不会戴着一个面具煞风景。  
“我不会后悔的。”  
这句话说得无比清晰，语调也非常平稳，完全听不出莫里森的意识有哪里不清醒的迹象。  
死神一个翻身，将莫里森反压在了身下。  
士兵的头狠狠撞上了地板，咚的一声，撞得他头昏脑涨。  
现场没有任何可以润滑的东西，死神还带着尖利指套的手指硬生生地塞进了士兵的后穴里。莱耶斯从来都不喜欢将时间浪费在事前扩张上，过去良好的做爱频率尚且能让莫里森能接受莱耶斯的进入，但是那已经过去了很久，他那儿早就不曾记得被侵犯的感觉了。  
士兵痛得轻轻哼了一声，死神在他失神的时候，又趁机多加了一根手指。  
穴口被塞得满满，莫里森大口大口地喘息起来，冰冷的金属指套恰到好处地让他火热的体内稍微降了温，没有了不知从何而来的炙烧的折磨，快感很快就攀升，占据了主导地位。  
他开始记起以前每一次的经历。莱耶斯在亢奋的时候绝对说不上温柔，但他总会体贴地照顾到莫里森的感受，每次都在他觉得自己几乎要被快感和痛楚推下悬崖的时候伸手将他紧紧拉了回来。  
死神抽出了手指，将自己的阴茎慢慢推了进去。仅仅只进去了头部他就没法继续了，莫里森实在太过紧张，他连小脚趾都是绷紧着的。  
“杰克，放松，慢慢呼吸。”  
他用手背轻轻抚摸着莫里森的脸颊。他比以前消瘦了一点，当侠盗的生活不用想也知道比光鲜亮丽的指挥官要凄惨得多。  
士兵伸手紧紧扶着死神的肩膀，大口大口地喘着气。  
他在努力放松自己，好让死神侵犯自己，等对方那粗大的阴茎完全埋入了他的体内的时候，他像是松了一口气，但马上又因为死神毫不留情的抽插而紧绷着身体。  
“慢……慢一点……”  
在哀求的时候还夹杂了几声呻吟，死神非常满意地看着这样的杰克·莫里森。  
即使头发变白，风光不再，也仍然是属于他的杰克·莫里森，也只有这种时候会是完全属于他的杰克·莫里森。  
“加比……加比……”  
死神开始沉醉在老兵变得柔软的身体内部，和他冰凉的皮肤不一样，老兵的体内温热而又紧致，死死地缠着他的阴茎，每一下进出都能蹭出一些湿润透明的液体。这是一场无比契合的性爱，他们四肢交缠，快感几乎要将脑浆融化。  
随着死神的速度逐渐加快，老兵呻吟的声音也越来越收不住，在一声粗重的气息中，死神的精液射进了士兵的后穴里。  
两人的思维都停滞在高潮的余韵中，突然——  
“哈啊……呜！”  
莫里森的心脏一下刺痛，瞳孔涣散开来。  
“杰克？”  
莫里森突然使出大力道，推开了死神，半爬半跑地和他拉开了一个距离。  
“给我回来，杰克！”  
在他们对峙的时候，警报突然被拉响了。

麦克雷和法芮尔已经在复杂的地道里兜兜转转了将近三十分钟了。  
他们发现了很多看上去用途就不一般的房间，但是都空无一人，他们也没办法从那些不能移动的机械中获取什么情报。  
“我们的选择真的没错吗？”  
“我们只有这条路可以走了。”  
麦克雷想要休息一下，于是他点了根雪茄。  
烟慢慢飘上了顶部，尖锐刺耳的警报声就这样轰然大作。  
法芮尔捂住了一边的耳朵，“你做什么了？”  
“只是抽根烟。”麦克雷扯着嗓子说，试图在噪音中将自己的话完整传递给法芮尔。  
突然，什么爆裂开来的声音让警报声戛然而止。  
麦克雷和法芮尔齐齐向前看，安娜抱着她的狙击枪老神在在地站在他们面前。  
“闹够了吗？”安娜的眼睛紧盯着眼前一队人马不放。


	17. Chains/枷锁

莫里森分不清车是往南开还是往北开，原本温暖的车厢被莱耶斯摇下了车窗，凉风像刺刀一样刮了进来，吹散了一些酒气，但同时也让温度骤降。  
“加比……关窗……”  
“你会吐在我的车上。”  
“不会的，关窗……”  
他们几乎耗费了半个夜晚在酒吧里，参加一个为了庆祝他们被选入守望先锋而举办的盛宴。  
参加了士兵强化计划的成员第一次投入到实战中就获得了巨大的成功，当时的报章都用大篇幅来报道了这一支特殊的队伍，并且重点介绍了数名立下大功的出色成员，当中就包括了加布里尔·莱耶斯。不可置疑的，莱耶斯是最优秀的士兵，也是最被赏识的士兵，不用几个月他就晋升为高级军官，被挑选为守望先锋的创设成员之一。  
莱耶斯成为守望先锋的成员是意料之中的事，但杰克·莫里森却是一个意料之外。这件事几乎挑起了他们两人之间的硝烟，这场宴会说是庆祝，倒不如说是那些热心的同僚们为了修复他们的关系而特意举办的一场酒会。  
被选上成为守望先锋的成员是对能力的肯定。  
那时候没人觉得这是什么坏事，对莱耶斯和莫里森，有羡慕的，也有嫉妒的，但没人想到这背后意味着什么。  
在那个年龄段的小年轻们根本看不见将来的汹涌暗潮。  
莫里森十八岁参军，军龄是他们之中最小的，关于莫里森的事或多或少都会在人们之中流传——他是军队中的异类，过分年轻，过分优秀，他的出身、过去的经历、将来的选择……几乎关于他的一切，都会被人热切关注着，他就像一个班级里完美无缺的优等生，吸引着所有人的眼球。  
相比起莫里森，莱耶斯就低调得多了。  
他有着特殊的肤色，整天摆着一副拒人于千里的表情，似乎除了训练和实战就没有什么能引起他的兴趣，作为一名士兵他足够优秀，甚至可以说比杰克·莫里森要优秀得多，但是抛开士兵的身份，他特立独行，难以相处，而且身处高位，敢于和他打交道的人并不多。  
在庆祝会上，几乎所有人都围着莫里森转，他有着很强的凝聚力，这是他和莱耶斯截然不同的地方。  
不知道是谁第一个起哄了，开始说起了粗俗的话题。  
从脱衣舞女郎谈到风月杂志上的艳星，甚至开始聊起了自己的性经验。这时候莫里森的脸已经泛起了一层不自然的红，不知道是因为酒精还是只是单纯害羞，看见他这副模样，大家作弄他的兴致就上来了。  
莫里森被弄得手足无措，很多问题他根本无法回答，作为惩罚，一杯又一杯酒就这样送进了他的胃里。  
最后被灌得烂醉的莫里森被送上了没有喝酒的莱耶斯的车上。  
他们目前仍然住在军部下属的公寓里，只是晋升了的莱耶斯所住的公寓在城区的北边，而莫里森分配到的公寓是在城区的南边，怎么也轮不到莱耶斯负责送莫里森这个醉鬼。莱耶斯知道是那些同僚们故意的，能让自己和莫里森多待一段时间就多待一段时间，有些时候他还在想，是不是所有人都已经知道了自己和莫里森有过肉体关系，他们才敢这样肆无忌惮地将他们凑到一起。  
是的，他们睡过了，那又怎样？这并不能代表什么。  
他们的关系看起来还不如随便哪个人跟莫里森来得熟稔。他还记得那些人灌他酒的情景，莫里森根本来者不拒。  
说不定那次他的强硬行为没有遭到反抗，也是因为他“来者不拒”。  
“我头痛，加比。”莫里森的声音闷闷的，似乎真的深受醉酒的影响。  
莱耶斯无情地回答他：“你活该。”  
莫里森突然傻笑出声，那张稚气未脱的脸让他看上去并不像个现役士兵，反而有点像瞒着父母偷偷溜去脱衣舞酒吧喝了两杯就醉了的高中生。莱耶斯觉得心烦意乱，这个人十八岁就参军了，如果他没有选择上这条路，现在还是一个青葱的大学生，说不定会受到不少同龄的女孩子追捧，怎么说也不至于待在军队里那样，整天混在男人堆中。  
他们从一开始就注定了不是同一类人。  
“……加比，”喝醉了的莫里森坐直了腰板，“你觉得我们的首要任务是什么？对抗智械还是保卫世界和平？”  
“这俩是一回事，别吐在我的车里。”  
“不不不，你错了，”莫里森依旧一脸傻笑，酒精让他的脸蛋红得像只玄凤鹦鹉，“我们首要的任务，是拯救所有人。”  
他向前方行了一个滑稽的军礼，像个活脱脱的默剧演员。  
“你不能拯救所有人。”  
“我可以的，我做得到。”  
前方的路上交通灯从绿色转到红色，莱耶斯踩了一脚刹车，莫里森因为惯性差点撞到了车面板上。  
“你做不到的，杰克·莫里森。”  
“你凭什么这样说，我、呃、我可要成为守望先锋的一员了……”莫里森打了一个酒嗝，双眼迷离地看着前方。  
“守望先锋并不代表什么。”  
“……可是我会成为一名英雄。”  
车外突然刮起了一阵凉风。  
“你是个被规条框死了的执法者，不是一个英雄。”  
莱耶斯不知道自己最后那句话莫里森有没有听进去，在交通灯从红色转到绿色之前，莫里森就闭上眼睛睡过去了。  
想要成为英雄，就必须打破那些律法规条。  
在莱耶斯眼中，莫里森永远不可能成为那样的人，越是往上爬，越是狭小的象牙塔尖会束缚住他的手脚，扭曲他的肢体，最后将他打造成一个畸形的怪物。  
后来成为了守望先锋指挥官的杰克·莫里森，几乎毕生都被犹如锁链一样的潜则捆住了手脚。  
“你该醒了，杰克。”  
老兵知道自己一旦失去意识陷入假死状态，他就再也没办法取得自己身体的主动权了，他希望有什么东西或者是什么人来拉回他的意识，他知道朦胧的光源在他的视线正前方，耳边翻找物品的窸窣声像虫子在鸣叫，本应该和他纠缠在一起的那个人却似乎不在了。  
疲倦感如旋风一样席卷而来，企图击溃老兵最后的精力。  
然后他的手臂就被尖锐的针头斜刺穿，他能感受到冰凉的药水被注射进了血管里，随着血管流向他的全身。  
“睁开眼睛，你再不听我的命令，我就将你剁碎扔去喂狗。”  
老兵的睫毛颤动了几下。

麦克雷和法芮尔都被眼前的一幕震惊得迈不开腿。  
“……妈妈？”  
“安娜？安娜·艾玛莉长官？你没死？”  
“没时间跟你们解释，告诉我，你们来这儿干什么？”  
原本以为已经死亡的人突然完好无损地站在自己眼前，对于法芮尔来说，这还是她的至亲，这样的冲击让她几乎说不出话，反而是她旁边的麦克雷迅速分析了情况，然后有所保留地说出来：“我们在追一个人，他和哈金姆有着密切的关系。”  
“你们的行动太过鲁莽了。”安娜评价道。  
不由分说带着这么多人闯入哈金姆的地盘，无疑是公然挑衅，不管他们目的是要挖出什么人，这样的阵势也实在是太过嚣张。她知道自己女儿在为海力士安保公司服务，这家安保公司和政府有着千丝万缕的关系，在某些领域甚至拥有比公共权力更为强大的话语权，但这不能成为法芮尔不顾后果的理由。  
然而麦克雷显然对安娜的担忧没兴趣，他一眼就认出安娜的装扮，安娜的另一个身份让他不得不留个心眼。  
“一直狙击哈金姆的神秘狙击手就是你？”  
事情突然就变得复杂起来，这让麦克雷非常头大。他们的目标并不是哈金姆，而是代号士兵76的男人，但安娜的出现意味着事态并不简单，与哈金姆有关的人都集中在了一个地方。直觉告诉麦克雷，安娜和士兵76的关系不简单，而士兵76是海力士安保公司一直寻找的对象。该死的，麦克雷才突然发觉，法芮尔根本没有告诉自己他们要找到这个士兵76的目的是什么！在一个潮湿阴暗的庞大地下室里，现在他们的关系就像柠檬汁倒进了酱油里，不自觉间成为了一个混乱的整体，想要再次分开两者根本已经不可能了。  
安娜的眼睛一直没有从她的女儿身上离开，她语重心长地说：“我劝你们不要牵涉到这件事里。”  
“已经太迟了。”法芮尔的表情让安娜觉得揪心，在视线的交接中，她竟然读出了女儿眼中的陌生。  
“我们有即使付出再大的代价也要把那人捉住的理由。”

士兵76重新睁开眼睛的时候，意识还没彻底清醒，他愣住了好几秒，眼前分散出好几个重影的影像才重新重叠到一起。  
他的一只手被铁链锁起来了，铁链的另一头缠住了手术床的固定支架上。  
很好，他还没有离开那个放满了诡异的医疗器械的房间，这说明他还在死神的掌控下。这是最好不过的情况了，那种精神遭到控制的感觉已经很多年没有缠绕着他，当初安吉拉·齐格勒曾经试图彻底拔出那个引子，可是失败了。这是无可奈何的状况，综合考虑下，和他目前的敌人——加布里尔·莱耶斯——或者说死神待在一起，是最好的选择。  
一阵黑雾从四周聚拢起来，士兵的眼睛淡漠地看着死神凭空出现在自己眼前。  
“加布里尔。”  
“该回答我的问题了，boy scout。”  
莫里森挣了挣手腕上的铁链，知道了自己是无法在没有钥匙的情况下挣脱的。他对死神的做法并没有感到意外，倒不如说，会这样做的才是死神，他早就和加布里尔·莱耶斯不一样了，在捉住了猎物的情况下，不将猎物吃得只剩下骨头，他是不会轻易放走的。  
“安吉拉·齐格勒当年并没有彻底消除梅森留下来的影响，你却装作若无其事这么多年，”死神这时候好像又站在了作为加布里尔·莱耶斯的立场，来跟指挥官杰克·莫里森讨价还价，他用戴着金属尖爪手套的手指捏住了士兵的两颊，“你是个虚伪的骗子，杰克，你到底还隐瞒了多少事情？”  
“我没必要跟你坦白。”  
“你在调查守望先锋解散的根源。”  
士兵76抬起了头，瞪大了眼睛，用肯定的语气说：“你知道什么。”  
“放弃吧，士兵，你不会满意你知道的结果的，哈金姆不是你要找的人。”  
“我不会放弃的，我永远不会放弃。”  
这样倔强的士兵76像是重新拾起了守望先锋战地指挥官的外衣，到底是为了安娜·艾玛莉，抑或是守望先锋，抑或是整个世界，他总有无数多的理由让自己承担起超负荷的责任。  
谁会猜到他们当初一起作出过承诺，不论好坏都要改变这个世界呢？然而在死神眼中，身为守望先锋指挥官的杰克·莫里森已经死了，死在了六年前那场爆炸里。  
死神将他的地狱火的枪口抵在了士兵76的额头上。  
“我一直很想知道怎样才能杀死你。”  
士兵冷静地看着他，蓝色的瞳孔倒映出死神的面具。  
“尽管来试试吧，死神。”  
“你就这么想要成为英雄吗，士兵76？”  
士兵吃力地闭上他的眼睛。  
“不，英雄早就被吊死在那尊雕像上了。”


	18. Scaring/惊吓

麦克雷最讨厌进退两难的境地了。从以前开始就是。  
过去那个不容人质疑的长官要他作出抉择的时候也是差不多的氛围，令他的神经几乎要紧得要蹦断。他就不懂，为什么偏要作出一个选择呢？明明有两全其美的方法，非要牺牲其中一方到底图什么？  
“士兵76，这是我们要找的人的代号。”  
麦克雷希望自己的坦白能够换来安娜的情报，谁知道说出来之后安娜的表情比之前更加凝重了。  
“我不能透露那个人的信息，我只能告诉你们，他不是你们的敌人。”  
法芮尔突然变了声调，“即使这样，我们仍要找到他。”  
“为什么？”  
“哈金姆想要‘得到’他，我们不能让哈金姆得逞。”  
安娜抿紧了嘴唇。  
关于士兵76，普通人知道的还太少。  
最普遍的传言是说士兵76经历过人体改造，是名副其实的生物兵器，没有人知道他的目的是什么，再加上一些不知真伪的谣言，坊间对他的印象都不怎么好，认为他是目无法纪的盗贼，是狂妄自大的犯罪者。不会有人将他和过去的承受了太多英雄荣光的守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森联系到一起的，他们之间的差距实在太大了。  
但总有人有办法知道他是谁的，例如哈金姆。  
哈金姆只是一个代号，他是一个真正无恶不作的罪犯，同时也是一个神通广大的人，他的情报网能让他掌握大部分资讯，智械危机背后隐藏的秘密说不定已经被他弄到手了。哈金姆手下的能人异士不少，倔强的士兵76还不足以引起他的欲望，换言之，哈金姆想要得到的并不单纯是士兵76这个生物兵器，他还想要得到过去的指挥官杰克·莫里森。  
她不敢肯定莫里森是不是已经彻底摆脱了洗脑的影响。  
为了剔除还残留在他体内的机械，他曾经进行过好几次秘密手术，都是安吉拉·齐格勒为他主刀的。器械能取出来，但药物的影响就没有这么容易能被消除了，麦克雷曾经描述过那时候的莫里森，身体冰凉得就像一具尸体，静脉血管浮现在薄薄的皮肤之下清晰可见，呼吸弱到几乎没法感受得到。这是被洗脑的前奏，所有痛苦都经历过去，他的精神将不属于他。  
莫里森一直都对这件事避而不谈，假装从未发生过。  
但是对于安娜来说，莫里森说谎的技巧实在太差了，他根本掩饰不住自己的不安。那时候的加布里尔·莱耶斯恐怕也看得出来，莫里森心底最为脆弱的部分已经在不知不觉中暴露了出来了。  
想到这儿，安娜就后悔不已。  
她不应该让士兵76掺和到她和哈金姆之间的斗争中的，哈金姆是故意放出一块散发香气的肉，专门钓那匹独狼上钩。  
“我们动作得快点了。”  
麦克雷听到了手枪保险被拉开的咔嗒声。  
“哈金姆恐怕已经注意到我们了。”

枪口还死死地压在老兵的额头上。  
这是莱耶斯曾经想过很多次的杰克·莫里森的死法之一，天知道他在过去有多恨莫里森，恨那个被现实的政治揉圆按扁的指挥官，每天说着冠冕堂皇的话，维持自己的正面形象。谁还他妈记得他当时是为了对抗智械危机才参军的呢？这时候回忆起来莱耶斯只会觉得好笑，当时还年轻的两个人，竟然有着同一个梦想，然而这个梦想却引导着他们走向了互相毁灭的道路。  
那时候喝醉了的杰克·莫里森说过什么话来着？  
“我们一起改变这个世界吧，不管是好是坏”。  
然而大家都只知道，世界的英雄是杰克·莫里森，被人仰望的雕像是属于杰克·莫里森的，有资格享受荣誉的人也只有他。  
如果说莫里森作出的改变是“好”的部分，那么莱耶斯就是身处“坏”的部分。  
暗影守望的行为和恐怖分子没什么两样，他们背负着恶名，为守望先锋清理一路上的障碍，却得不到应有的报酬。  
世间是不公的，莱耶斯从很久之前就明白这个道理，并痛恨着莫里森。  
他瞥见了士兵76的夹克里有一张照片，那张照片引起了死神的兴趣，于是他用没有持枪的那只手将照片抽了出来。  
“你还留着这张照片？”  
是一张三人合照，一张在守望先锋刚成立的时候，加布里尔·莱耶斯、杰克·莫里森与安娜·艾玛莉的合照。照片上的三人都没有笑容，因为当时压在他们身上的，是整个世界的安危。  
“还给我，莱耶斯！”  
士兵76感到了愤怒，他出其不意地往前挣扎，另一只没有被铐起来的手挥了出去，企图夺回那张珍贵的照片，但被死神轻而易举地躲过了。  
“没想到你还会怀念过去，杰克。”  
“轮不到你来评论我的想法。”  
如果能看见莱耶斯的脸，老兵敢肯定他就在笑，嘲笑自己的幼稚与不成熟。  
“很有趣，杰克。”  
“加比……你！”  
嘶啦——  
那张照片被莱耶斯撕成了无数碎片，然后一片片飘落到地上。  
“该和过去说再见了，杰克。”  
愤怒的士兵76没有留恋地看着地上那些碎片，他攥足了力，再次出拳，这次准确地打在了正骄傲自满的死神的脸上，这样猝不及防的一拳放死神愣神了一会儿，但是在士兵再次出击之前，死神已经扣动了扳机，霰弹枪的子弹击中了士兵的腰，霎时间血花四溅。  
“唔……”  
老兵捂住了伤口跪在了地上。尽管有着超乎想象的自愈能力，但痛觉是不会消失的，霰弹枪近距离的射击能让他的内脏都碎裂成肉糊。  
死神没有留情。  
老兵身上的伤口还没愈合到一起，地狱火霰弹枪又再重新抵在了他的头上。死神站着，居高临下地看着几乎要痛到蜷缩在地的老兵，没有流露出丝毫的同情。即使是再强大的自愈，也没法修复大脑的损伤，只要往脑袋开上这么一枪，士兵76就会真正从这个世界上消失。  
他们都知道，他们之间只剩下生死之争了。  
“你做得很好，死神。”  
抵住士兵76额头的地狱火的枪口突然转到了死神的身后。  
“我说了很多次，不要在我背后出现。”  
有个人悄无声息地进入了这个房间，士兵76在看见对方的长相的一瞬间，脸色大变。  
他永远忘不了那张脸。  
“梅森……杰克逊？！”  
被他亲手逮捕的前美国总统，挑起智械危机的幕后主脑之一，在他嘴里套出任何有用信息之前就自杀了的梅森·杰克逊，他不会忘记的，他也不可能忘记。梅森明明是在他面前启动了智械的自毁程序，莫里森还差点被那场小型爆炸波及受伤。  
“梅森·杰克逊”笑了笑，他有着一张慈祥的脸孔，可在莫里森看来，那和狼咧开了嘴无异。  
“守望先锋不是已经证实了梅森·杰克逊是一个智械吗？然而我可是真真正正的人类啊。”  
对方走近莫里森，抽出了一把装饰华丽的小匕首，将布满皱纹的手伸到老兵的脸上方，然后在皮肤上划了一刀，鲜红的血就这样顺着刀口流了下来，滴到了老兵的脸上。不论从气味还是质感来说，这都是真真正正的血液，智械是无法拥有如此真实的血液的。  
“你老了，杰克·莫里森。”  
“梅森”收回了自己的手，死神轻微地移动了一下身体，往后退了一点，让“梅森”直面老兵。  
这不是什么显而易见的事情，士兵的大脑现在乱成一团浆糊。  
没错，只有梅森才知道控制他心智的密码是什么，刚才一阵心神不定的反应就说明，掌握着密码的人就在附近，可是他知道的“梅森·杰克逊”明明是一个智械，而且已经死亡了，他原先以为会是梅森·杰克逊的残余势力搞的鬼，他们从来都没看清楚过“黑爪”能做到什么地步，但莫里森万万没想到，梅森竟然又再出现在他的眼前，而且他不再是一个冰冷的智械，而是一个真真正正的人类。  
莫里森眯起了他的蓝眼睛，“你才是真正的梅森·杰克逊，你骗了我们将近十年。”  
“不，我不叫梅森，”这位看上去文质彬彬老人勾起了嘴角，他的动作丝毫没有衰老的迹象，灵活得像个年轻人，他伸手抬起了老兵的脸，仔细端详着他的样子，“其他人更乐意称呼我为‘哈金姆’，至于‘梅森·杰克逊’，你可以说是我的另一个身份，但你知道，‘梅森’已经死了。”  
这是一个复杂庞大的骗局，“梅森·杰克逊”确有其人，而为了一个不为人知的计划，他作为总统的日常不知道什么时候由一个仿生智械代替了，守望先锋一直在和一个替身周旋，从来没有接触到真正的内核，还天真地以为自己已经触及到了这个阴谋的一部分。  
哈，这多么可笑。  
莫里森想要后退，拉开和对方的距离，无奈手腕被手铐扣死在手术台上。  
他开始后悔前几分钟还庆幸自己在死神的掌控之下了。  
该死的，他忘记了死神现在替谁工作，他们根本是一丘之貉。  
哈金姆环视了一下这个房间，就仿佛是他第一次来到这个房间一样，认真地观察起摆放在里面的所有东西。  
“这真是一个适合你的地方，指挥官。”  
“你想要做什么？”  
这话虽然是问哈金姆的，但莫里森的眼睛一直盯着死神不放。  
从刚才开始死神就完全没有其他反应，只是冷眼旁观，那个讨人厌的白骨面具挡住了他一切表情。  
你到底在想些什么，加布里尔？  
哈金姆发出了咯咯的笑声，莫里森皱起了眉头。  
“看来你还没明白你的处境，指挥官。”  
站在梅森身后的死神四周开始散出一些黑雾。士兵76已经见识过死神这项本事了，他能够消失得无影无踪，然后在另一个地方重新构建自己的身体，那样的黑雾，就是他要消失的前奏。  
哈金姆将沾了血的匕首刀刃贴到了老兵的脸上。  
“我知道跟你一起来的还有安娜·艾玛莉，接下来该是你的工作了，死神。”  
哈金姆拿出一个其貌不扬的金属盒子，然后按了其中一个按钮。  
不自觉中，老兵的瞳孔变得涣散了。  
“你会成为一件很好的武器的，指挥官。”

为了不让目标变得更加明显，法芮尔命令海力士安保公司的其他人都回到外面等候。她本来也打算让麦克雷回去的，然而这个人似乎天生就喜欢凑各种热闹，明明这件事和他关系也不大，但就是怎么说都不愿意就此抽身。  
麦克雷是不会离开的，他看见了戴着加布里尔·莱耶斯那个白骨面具的幽灵。  
他的那个早就宣布下落不明的前长官，如果真的出现在这个地方，再加上安娜·艾玛莉，那么背后的意义简直显而易见了。  
麦克雷可清楚，在守望先锋的时候，他们三人总是形影不离的，既然莱耶斯和安娜都出现了，那么这件事也应该和本来就下葬了的那个人有关。  
而另一方面，安娜也开始责备自己竟然让士兵76单独行动了。  
哈金姆的目标是杰克·莫里森，该死的，她为什么没有早点察觉。  
“我们似乎又回到原地了。”麦克雷压了压帽檐，说。  
他们已经遇到好几次相似的岔路了，而且似乎每次都选择了一条错误的道路，这样兜兜转转下去，根本不是什么办法。他们对这个地下室了解得太少了，不，更准确点说，应该是一无所知。麦克雷认为一开始目标就是这个地方的安娜掌握的情报会比他们多，但正是应该什么都知道的安娜，一直领着他们原地打转。她是故意这样做的，为的就是不让他们跟着自己深入。  
这时候不但是麦克雷，连法芮尔也急了起来。  
他们都知道越是拖得久，情况就越不容乐观。  
“法芮尔，我们就在这儿分开吧。”  
就在这时候，思考了很久安娜才终于把一直没有说的话说出来。其实她们的目标一致，法芮尔恐怕是察觉了这一点才会有意跟着自己的，可是这时候安娜又不能明明白白地跟她说清楚所有来龙去脉，让法芮尔和自己行动更加是不方便。  
士兵76就是前守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森这个秘密，一定不能被任何人知道。她要抢先在所有人之前将士兵76找出来，然后带他藏到一个谁也找不到的地方去，需要防备的对象自然也包括法芮尔所服务的海力士安保公司。  
“放心，我不会一个人跑掉的，只是……我有不得不去做的事情，你也有你的任务，不是吗？”  
尽管安娜作出了承诺，但法芮尔的表情仍然非常凝重。  
“……事情结束之后，可以和我好好聊聊吗？……妈妈。”  
安娜一直悬着的心在看见低着头的法芮尔的时候就放松下来了，“嗯，我们做好约定，来，勾勾手指。”  
安娜的小指勾上法芮尔的小指，就像她们过去经常做的那样。  
“一定要回来，妈妈。”  
“嗯，我答应你。”  
放开了手之后，法芮尔又变成了那个严肃的保卫者。  
直到目送安娜的身影消失在走道的尽头，一直沉默的麦克雷才开口说话。  
“这样真的好吗？”  
“也只有这一个办法了。”  
“有件事我刚才没有告诉你，法芮尔。”  
麦克雷似乎有什么秘密，这让法芮尔有些惊讶。  
“刚才，就在这个地下通道里，我看见了一个幽灵。”  
“我认为这种场合不适合开玩笑，杰西叔叔。”  
麦克雷将帽子压低，挡住了自己的眼睛，叼着雪茄的嘴角上扬。  
“不，幽灵是真的，他回来了。”  
“谁回来了？”

安娜再三确认了法芮尔他们没有跟上，才选择正确的道路。  
其实她并不知道莫里森到底去了哪里，遭遇了什么，但是她知道只要走到这个大本营的中心地带，就一定会得到关于士兵76的消息。  
根据她调查所得的情报，这个地下室有一个控制中心，是唯一的核心地带。  
哈金姆说不定早就从控制中心看见他们的动向了，但即使有这个风险，安娜仍然要去那个地方一趟。  
破坏了门上的密码锁，安娜顺利进入到了控制中心。  
如她所料，控制中心里早就空无一人了。  
正当安娜打算打开控制中心的监控影像的时候，一个人从阴影中走了出来。  
“安娜。”  
安娜转身看见了戴着战术目镜手持着脉冲步枪的老兵，在一瞬间喜出望外，而又在一瞬间精神紧绷了起来。  
直觉告诉她，事情没有这么简单。  
“你是杰克？”  
对方拿下了战术目镜，“我当然是。”  
“太好了，杰克，你没有遇到什么危险吧？”  
笑容重新展露在安娜的脸上，她上前了几步，看上去像是要给莫里森一个拥抱，但在两人的距离稍微拉近了一点之后，安娜脸色一转，拔出了手枪对准对方的肩膀开了一枪。  
莫里森完全没有中枪后应有的反应，他冷静地握住肩上那根麻醉针，将它拔了出来。  
安娜咬咬牙。麻醉针看上去完全没有起效，这是她意料之外的事。  
“你该用真的子弹射他。”  
“谁？！”  
控制中心的大屏幕突然亮起来。  
那张对于安娜来说同样无比熟悉的脸出现在显示屏上，她猛地转身，因为受到的冲击实在太大了，完全没有反应过来，老兵就这样从后扣紧了她的脖子，并在安娜开始挣扎之前，就收紧了手。  
“唔……呜呜……”  
缺氧让安娜的脸变得通红，手脚拼命挣扎，可是她的力气根本没法抵抗对方。  
就在安娜的意识开始变得模糊的时候，两发枪声打破了空气的沉寂，老兵突然跪到在地，安娜也顺势摔在了地上，重新获得呼吸的她激烈地咳嗽了起来。  
“妈妈——”  
一直跟随着安娜的法芮尔和麦克雷很庆幸自己真的赶上了，不管怎么想，放任安娜一个人去面对哈金姆还是过于危险了一些，而现在，他们甚至发现自己低估了局势。  
麦克雷的子弹击中了老兵的双腿，但这只是缓兵之计。  
更让麦克雷震惊的，还有老兵的样子。  
“指挥官？！”  
法芮尔冲上前将安娜抱起，接着迅速回到原位，这时候士兵76的腿伤已经愈合好了，他面无表情地站起来，将脉冲步枪的枪口对准了安娜母女。  
很多年前也有过相似的情景，麦克雷还记得很清楚，那是他亲历的一次不幸——这次也同样，麦克雷不可能忘记那时候被洗脑控制的莫里森是什么样子的，而当他们都以为所有事情尘埃落定了，指挥官甚至已经死亡了的情况，他又站在了他们面前——像一具行尸走肉。  
而死去的梅森·杰克逊总统，他照样出现在大屏幕上。  
不，现在和当年那次事件还是有些不一样的。  
如今，还缺了一个人。  
“你该出来了，莱耶斯老大。”


	19. Dark light/暗光

麦克雷还是第一次看见死神，当黑色的雾气聚拢到一起的时候，麦克雷还下意识用围巾挡了一下口鼻。  
他也没想到那个著名的雇佣兵死神就是加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
消息稍微灵通一点的人都知道，死神在狙击守望先锋的成员。  
和以前不一样，这次他们各自站在奇怪的立场上，并且看不出来有什么合作可言。守望先锋的前指挥官是他们的敌人，而暗影守望的前领导者也是他们的敌人，这次可谓深陷泥潭左右为难了。  
“法芮尔，”麦克雷小声地说，“我们要准备逃了。”  
法芮尔心领神会，将安娜搂在胸前，然后举高了她的火箭炮。  
轰——  
威力强大的火箭炮弹直接轰在了天花板，破坏了整个房间的结构，碎掉的水泥块像暴雨一样跌落下来，死神连忙散去身影，等一切都平定了下来的时候，法芮尔他们已经没有踪影了。  
不但是法芮尔他们，士兵76也失去了踪影。  
哈金姆从暗处走出，“你在找人吗？死神。”  
他拍了拍手，废墟中有什么东西在动，死神镇定地看着，直到士兵76灰头土脸地从水泥块中站起来。  
被洗脑了的士兵几乎失去了所有自主意识，没有得到“主人”的命令，他什么都不会做，就连简单的避险也不会。死神那双藏在面具底下泛着红光的眼睛死死地盯着那个站得笔直的“人偶”。  
他应该更早下手杀掉杰克·莫里森的，那么他就不会变成目前这个莱耶斯最为厌恶的状态。  
“新的任务，”哈金姆不慌不紧地说，“杀死安娜·艾玛莉。”  
死神知道，这条命令不是向自己下达的。

抱着安娜的法芮尔开启她的喷射背包，麦克雷在后面追得气喘吁吁。  
“你就不能快点吗杰西叔叔？”  
“嘿，你这样说就有点过分了啊……”  
“总之我们要尽快回到海力士的总部。”  
“等等！法芮尔！”麦克雷突然叫住了她，“停下来，前面有状况。”  
一堵金属墙牢牢地挡在了他们之前。  
“这东西我们来的时候没有的啊？”  
“哈金姆故意将我们困死在这儿，就是为了将我们一网打尽。”法芮尔咬了咬牙，举起了她的火箭炮。海力士安保公司设计的武装并不会这么轻易就输给这样的金属的，但是正当法芮尔要发射的时候，安娜捉住了她的手臂，声音嘶哑地说：“不行，我们不能就这样离开。”  
“妈妈？”  
“我们必须要救杰克，咳咳，我们不能任由他落入哈金姆的摆布。”  
“可是我们能怎么做？”麦克雷问。  
如果以他过去的经验来说，也不是没有这个可能，但当时的状况和现在根本不一样，那时候，莱耶斯只需要在通讯器里跟莫里森说一句话，就足以让他从迷乱中清醒过来了，现在他们没有加布里尔·莱耶斯，他们只有一个需要时刻提高警惕面对的死神。  
麦克雷少有这么感受到绝望的时刻，根本哪条路都不能走。  
“还有唤醒杰克理智的方法，我们需要尝试。”

守望先锋是联合国的傀儡，而杰克·莫里森是守望先锋的傀儡。  
“我认为你，守望先锋的最高指挥官，杰克·莫里森，”联合国日本代表在会议上提高了声量，他的声音回荡在空旷的会堂里，击打着莫里森脆弱的耳膜，“关于暗影守望在我国的不法行为，你必须给我国一个合理的解释，否则我国将会向联合国申请对守望先锋实行行动干涉。”  
头上的筒灯的光束似乎都集中在了莫里森身上。  
莫里森觉得自己这时候不像是一名战地指挥官，更像是一个罪犯，这个也不是一个联合国会议，而是一个审判大会。  
“暗影守望需要得到管束，守望先锋同样也需要得到管束。”  
议论声一下子就大了起来，莫里森发现自己除了行使沉默权，其他什么办法都没有。  
“杰克。”  
“杰克！”  
“杰克·莫里森！”  
莫里森睁开了眼睛，莱耶斯正在他的正上方。他闻得到莱耶斯身上干净的剃须水的香气，感受到他温暖的体温。  
“你也该酒醒了吧，杰克？”  
莫里森扶着额头坐了起来，看了一眼周围，都是陌生的摆设。  
“这是哪里？”  
“我的公寓，你昨晚喝得烂醉，我带你回来了。”  
莱耶斯故意不去说昨晚喝醉了的莫里森死死地抱住自己喊自己加比的样子，那样的莫里森像个真正的无忧无虑的年轻人，而不是像他平时那样，总是沉着一张脸，似乎在思考什么严肃的事情。他更喜欢醉酒后抛弃包袱的莫里森，但这件事他是不会让莫里森本人知道的。  
“我有影响今天的早训吗？”  
“今天是休假。”  
“这样啊……”  
莱耶斯将一杯热咖啡塞到他手上，莫里森说了声谢谢。  
“对了，加比，我做了一个梦。”  
“什么梦？”莱耶斯用搅拌棒搅着咖啡，漫不经心地问。他对莫里森的梦没兴趣，但既然对方想说，那为什么不听呢？  
“我梦见我成为了守望先锋的指挥官。”  
“哈？就凭你？”  
“那种滋味并不好受，加比。”莫里森的脸色有些苍白，嘴唇也缺乏血色，就像受过了重伤，遭到过折磨，身心的状态都不好，他隐隐约约觉得自己的身体状况不像是宿醉造成的，可是具体原因他却怎么都想不起来。  
“你到底梦见什么了？”  
“我、我……”  
我梦见了守望先锋在联合国的压力下解散了。  
不，不是这样的，守望先锋明明就是联合国一手创立的，再说，守望先锋现在不还没正式成立吗？  
头痛欲裂的感觉突然袭来，莫里森捂住了头，蜷缩起双腿。  
“唔……哈啊……哈啊……”  
“杰克？你没事吧？”  
是加布里尔。  
不，加布里尔已经不是加布里尔了。  
“……死神。”  
瘫软在地上的士兵76艰难地抬起头，而戴着面具的死神就在距离他不到两米的地方站着，没有靠近的意思，也没有要远去的迹象。  
“清醒对于你来说并不是好事，士兵。”  
心脏传来的钻心痛让士兵76几乎哑了声，没错，就是这种感觉，就是这种仿佛被一只巨大的手死死地握紧了心脏让它不能动弹的感觉，他已经很多年没有经受过这样的痛苦了。  
梅森·杰克逊就是哈金姆，他们背后代表的是黑爪，智械危机远未平息。  
士兵76喘着气试图整理思绪，却发现自己好像缺失了部分记忆。  
刚才他和死神明明是在一个实验室一样的地方，哈金姆也在，现在他们却单独处在一个被破坏过的房间里，哈金姆已经不见踪影，死神似乎有什么打算，但仍旧是看不透。  
到底发生了什么？  
“你刚才差点就杀死了安娜。”  
“不……这不是真的……”  
死神再次举起了他的地狱火，将枪口对准了士兵的头。  
只要在这儿杀死了杰克·莫里森，哈金姆就会失去一枚好用的棋子，即使不作这个考虑，莫里森恐怕也不会接受自己被人控制的事实吧。  
死神的手指扣在了扳机上。  
他第一次不是为了自己而杀人，异样的情绪浮上了他的心头。  
他知道的杰克·莫里森不应该活得这么窝囊。  
士兵的眼睛眨了一下，血就从眼角边流了下来。  
他的这副模样让死神像是触电一样警觉起来，他没有再迟疑，连开了数枪，但莫里森的身体反应要远比他快得多，每一枪都被他巧妙地翻滚躲过去，霰弹枪的子弹很快倾斜而尽，这时候士兵站了起来，脉冲步枪对准了他。  
仅从眼神就知道，那个他认识的莫里森又消失了。  
该死的，他不应该相信麦克雷的屁话，什么用自己的声音就唤醒了莫里森的意志，这根本不可能。  
死神原本以为自己免不了要和对方来一场打斗，就像他们之间发生过无数次的打斗一样，可是士兵76竟然转身就跑了。  
“Shit！”  
这时候死神才想起了哈金姆给他下过的命令。

“我的麻醉剂无法对杰克起效，现在只能祈祷这张照片能唤回他的意识。”  
安娜双手紧紧捏着那张三人合照。  
这是她和过去唯一的联系，她一直细心地保留着这张照片，没想到现在竟然在这种地方派上用场了。  
“如果我们失败了呢？”麦克雷倚在墙上，问。  
他不是一个理想主义者，如果单凭一张老照片就能将人的意识唤回来，那么很多植物人都有希望了，更何况安吉拉·齐格勒当时肯定做过很多努力，当时尚未能将洗脑的影响彻底清除，现在又谈何容易。他不是故意泼安娜的冷水，他只是需要知道，万一失败了之后有什么补救的措施，而他想到的，只有杀死莫里森。  
麦克雷知道这个结论谁也不愿意接受，包括他自己。  
“安静，有人在接近我们。”法芮尔将食指放到唇上。  
那个白发苍苍的男人如期而至，让法芮尔和麦克雷都提高了警觉。  
这个人已经不是他们熟知的杰克·莫里森了。  
“不能向他开火，麦克雷。”安娜压低了声音说。  
麦克雷耸耸肩，“我不认为我向他开火会有用。”  
法芮尔作好了作战的姿势。印象中，她所认识的杰克·莫里森是一位稳重可靠的英雄人物，是绝对不可能对着过去的同伴持枪相向的，她不知道指挥官莫里森到底都经历过什么，她只知道自己现在需要做的是保护自己的母亲。  
“杰克！你忘记我了吗？”  
安娜提高了自己的声量，但正如她预料的那样，莫里森没有任何反应。  
是的，他是一具行尸走肉。  
脉冲步枪的子弹一出膛，法芮尔就转身将自己的母亲护在身下，坚硬的护甲挨了几下脉冲攻击，冲击大到能穿透护甲。法芮尔痛得呜咽了一声，安娜紧张地捧着她的脸喊了她一声，另一边麦克雷立即就上前连开了六枪，迫使被洗脑的士兵76后退。  
“安娜，根本行不通啊。”  
脉冲子弹对他们造成的伤害是实打实的，可是维和者的子弹根本不能对拥有强大自愈能力的士兵76有什么影响。  
不管用什么道具唤回杰克·莫里森都好，至少都要控制住士兵76才行。  
就在这场僵局中，黑雾再次盘缠升起，挡在了双方之间。  
“游戏结束了，杰克。”  
死神缓缓拿下了自己的面具。  
“加……比……”  
士兵76的声线在剧烈颤动，可是他的身体没有丝毫的动作。泪水不知道什么时候溢出了眼眶，他的意识在与身体拼命抵抗。他在孤军奋战，与他体内的恶魔作斗争，从很久以前就是这样，一个人和政治家们周旋，一个人苦撑着守望先锋，一个人承受着所有痛楚。他从未向谁祈求过帮助，因为本来约定了一起改变世界的人已经和他渐行渐远了。  
——加比。  
“杀了我……加比……”  
他不想成为谁的傀儡，他不想成为杀害昔日同伴的工具。  
地狱火第三次对准了士兵的头。  
“这是最后一次了。”  
砰——


	20. The last/终章

所有人都以为杰克·莫里森死了。  
不是死于那场爆炸，是死在了死神的地狱火霰弹枪之下。凶狠的子弹深入到他的大脑，并在里面炸了开来，莫里森几乎是立即倒在了地上，连一些基本的神经抽搐反应都没有。这一切都真实地发生在埃及吉萨的一个地下赌场的秘密地下室里，除了死神，见证者还有三名。  
麦克雷认为自己见证了一个活人变成了尸体的过程，他从前就经常看这样的画面，本应该觉得不奇怪，毕竟有时候生与死的确就是这么一瞬间的事。  
直到他看着莫里森额头上的子弹孔开始愈合，安娜发出了一声尖叫，他才知道事情远没有他想的这么简单。  
他早应该察觉到，杰克·莫里森不会死于一颗穿过他大脑的子弹。  
该说这样的人体改造计划是好还是坏呢？  
反正麦克雷觉得不如他安一条铁胳膊。  
法芮尔动用到海力士安保公司的力量将濒死的士兵76迅速送到安吉拉·齐格勒博士的身边，就这样悄无声息过了好几个月，麦克雷才从法芮尔那边知道了士兵76几乎可以说是康复了。  
——几乎可以说。  
齐格勒领着好奇的麦克雷来到了无菌病房，让他换上保护衣和戴上防菌头套。  
沿着走廊行过去，可以看见很多病人，他们意识清醒，做着自己的事情，有的在弹吉他，有的在编织毛线。麦克雷觉得自己在逛动物园。  
“玻璃是单向的，不用担心我们会影响到他们。”  
“为什么要将杰克关在这种地方？”  
“不，不是‘关’，”齐格勒的声音听上去也非常无奈，“我们是为了治疗，才不得不让杰克待在病室里的。”  
先是隔着那块清晰得像时代广场那块投影屏一样的单向玻璃，麦克雷看见了穿着洁白的病服，坐在床上一动不动的莫里森。他就像是灵魂出窍了一样，没有任何动作，双眼也没有焦点。莫里森的脸色毫无血色，是蒙上了一层灰似的苍白，连嘴唇也是黯红的。  
齐格勒先是敲了敲门，然后用电子卡刷开病室的门。  
麦克雷就在门外聆听他们的对话。  
“医生。”  
“杰克，今天的精神还好吗？”  
莫里森稍稍低垂了头，“还好吧……我什么时候可以出院？”  
“很快就可以了。”  
“只是一个小感冒，守望先锋还需要……”  
“医院里不准谈论工作的事情，杰克。”  
“……我知道了。”  
杰克·莫里森似乎忘记了很多事。  
他所记得的守望先锋，是只有五个人的特别行动小队。他大脑中的两个海马体都被子弹摧毁了，无法产生新的记忆，对于他来说，可能一次恍神，或者睡醒过后，他的记忆就又会回到刚成为守望先锋成员的时候。把他安置在病房里是为了防止他激发一些危险行为，他会出现诸如仍然身处战场那样的幻觉，这对他来说非常危险。  
被摧毁掉的东西永远都回不来了。  
这个莫里森并不知道后来的守望先锋从根就烂掉了，也不知道自己后来颠沛流离，过着流浪和被通缉的生活，更加不知道将会有一日，自己的身体将会不属于自己。  
“有人在外面吗？”  
“啊，嗯……”  
“是我认识的人吗？”  
齐格勒不会撒谎，她只好点点头。  
麦克雷觉得时机差不多了，也就顺势推门进去了。  
莫里森一开始看见麦克雷的样子并没有什么异常，他只是疑惑地盯着麦克雷看，他对这个牛仔有种莫名的熟悉感，但总想不起自己在哪里见过他。  
“好久不见了，指挥官。”  
突然间，莫里森觉得天旋地转，所有的声音都忽远忽近。  
莫里森张开了口，想要发出什么声音，但他体内的血好像都在这一刻偏离了它们本应该流过的航道，除了涌向口腔，还有更多被心脏泵到了大脑，让他的大脑燃烧起来。  
血被吐到了洁白的床单上，形成了一个不规则的圆。  
齐格勒连忙按响了警铃，带着医疗设备的医生和护士一同涌入房间，开始将各种仪器往莫里森的身上接。莫里森失神地任由他们摆弄，护士将检查得出的数值一项一项地向齐格勒医生报告，直到三四分钟后，他的生命体征才平稳下来。正当莫里森想要说什么之前，他的手臂已经被迅速扎上了针管，随之镇静剂被推进了血管。在莫里森终于沉沉地睡去的之后，在场的医护人员才露出了松一口气的样子。  
最后麦克雷还是要在医生的办公室等着会见齐格勒医生。  
“我是把事情搞砸了吗？” 齐格勒终于空下时间来见他，看见她走来，麦克雷就不好意思地挠了挠自己的脸，  
“不，和你没关系。”齐格勒始终皱着眉头，“杰克这样已经不是第一次了。”  
麦克雷拿下了自己的牛仔帽，“我想你们还不知道，其实我这次来是有事想要告诉你的。”  
“嗯？”  
“哈金姆仍然没有放弃‘回收’士兵76，他早晚会找到这儿来的。”  
麦克雷将一张照片交托到齐格勒的手上。  
“有机会的话，将这样东西交给他吧。”  
是那张守望先锋创设组的三人合照，早就已经泛黄，边也卷起来了，看得出它的主人并没有多爱护它，明显就不是安娜那张保存良好的照片。  
“这张照片……”  
“有个幽灵委托我交给杰克。”  
“幽灵？”  
麦克雷看见齐格勒背后那团黑雾，露出了一个笑容。  
“是的，幽灵。”


End file.
